A Brand New Start
by Shiroyasha4717
Summary: Eustass Kid is a college student, studying mechanics. His life is pretty normal, until he meets a mysterious man, named Trafalgar Law. A shared coffee, and then a punch makes the brand new start between the relationship of these two.
1. Fateful night

"Kid get your ass up and come here." Killer yelled at the room behind him.  
"Fuck's sake.." Kid growled. He was under a car, a box with equipment tools next to him, trying to fix some kind of problem it had. He pushed a bit with his hands against the floor, and he slided from under the car and got up. His face was black with dirt all over, except his eyes, where he was wearing his favorite goggles on to see better. He pushed them up, leaving them on the forehead as they held up the few pieces of hair that were on his forehead, as the rest of the bright red hair was tied on the back of his head in a small pony-tail. He was wearing an engineer's form, which was as black as his face. He opened the door with an annoyed look.  
"What?" He said, empathizing his tone on the word.  
Killer was working on the computer behind a counter, and he lifted his right hand (without averting his gaze from the screen) and pointed in front of them. Kid followed the finger and saw a green-hair man, around his age, with a large bike on his left side. Kid wiped his hands on the form and approached the man.  
"Need help?" He asked, trying to sound as less irritated as he could.  
The green-haired man nodded. "Yea. I think there's some shit wrong with the brakes." He said and looked with a disgruntled face at the bike. It looked really new and expensive, and had a shining black color, the keys still on it. Kid got on the bike, and started it, as with a slow speed he rode a few meters, and then hit the brakes, but nothing happened and the bike kept going. He slowly left the speeds, and it eventually stopped. He got down and returned to the man, who has across the big yard they had.  
"Yea the breaks are fucked." He said  
"Can ya do anythin?" The green-hair asked again  
"Of-fucking-course I can." He said with a pride look. " I ain't called the best engineer in the college for no reason. You ain't in a hurry are you?" He asked.  
The other man shook his head. "Nah take your time. I can return when you get the shit done."  
"Great. Go to the pretty-boy behind the counter to leave some contact info and leave the rest to me." He said and took the bike to the room behind again. He sighed loudly and left the bike near the wall, and went under the car again. It was already late evening, but he had classes at the morning so he had to get the car done. Few hours later, around 10 pm, he got up. He wiped his sweaty forehead with his arm, a satisfied grin on his face. He opened a bag he had with him, with a change of clothes, and after changed, some blue jeans and a tight black t shirt, he closed the lights and went in front. Killer was still working on the computer.  
"I'm done." Kid announced.  
"Yea sure." The long haired blonde replied. "Ill stay a few more minutes and head to the dorms too."  
Kid looked up the sky. "I'm fucking starving. I need some pizza. You in?"  
"Hell yes?" Killer replied sarcastically. "Buy it and head to the room I won't be late."  
Kid nodded and left the yard, and started walking. He went to one of the most famous colleges in the cities, studying to become an engineer. He had a small garage with Killer, practicing their already good skills, with most clients being students from the college. He was far pleased with the work, as the students were some "rich-ass brats", and he was paid well for his work. He entered the university campus. It was night, but still students were everywhere, some alone, some in groups. He kept walking straight to the path that led to the dorms. Some students gave him rude looks, but Kid just glared at them and scared they would look away. He sweared under his breath, and kept walking. A loud noise, from his stomach, reminding him he was hungry, and he turned left to the college's cafeteria. As the school was expensive, it was very large, with all kinds of food. Kid's parents were pretty loaded, and even though they weren't so excited about Kid becoming a mechanic, they paid, just to have him away, as he caused a lot of trouble with his friends at his home town. Still, he was glad Killer followed him at this university, and as it was "high class shit", as he claimed, he wasn't going to become an everyday mechanic. The profession was going to be A-Class too, and that's what he aimed. To be an expert at any kinds of machines. He reached the cafeteria. An old man was behind the counter, with a large light blond moustache. He looked up to Kid, as he was pretty tall, and frowned.  
"What can I get you brat?" He asked.  
Kid raised an eyebrow annoyed, but calmed himself down. As the college was first class, any trouble-making was unacceptable, and he didn't feel like getting expelled. An ironic grin split his face in half as he said:  
"A fucking pizza would be great old man."  
The older man huffed, as he turned around and went behind the counter to make his order. Kid looked around. In front of the counter was sitting a girl with long pink hair and short shorts. She was devouring a pizza, next to some chicken wings, pasta, salads and fried potatoes. She seemed to notice Kid next to her and spoke, food still in her mouth. "Oh hey Kid."  
Kid waved a hand fast. And leaned on the counter next to her. "Sup Bonney."  
"Nothing much. Eating a light dinner."  
Kid wasn't sure if she was joking or if she was serious, so he didn't say anything. Meanwhile, the older man came in front, with a bag on his hand and a square box inside. He handed it to the flame-haired man.

Kid paid and left. "Cya later." Bonney said, and as Kid nodded he was on his way to the dorms. Bonney was one of the few people in the whole college that didn't annoy him and make him want to murder them. Most people hated him, and talked behind his back, but everyone was too scared to go against him so he was at peace. Sort of. Fights broke out all the time, but he managed to get away before the college's security caught him. He reached the dorms. He looked up the sky again, but something caught his sight. A person was sitting on the edge of the roof, their legs dangling at the void. The person was holding something, a book seemingly. Kid kept looking at the person. The roofs were forbidden of course, so the person up there would have a lot of nerve. The person seemed to notice someone was staring at them, and they slowly moved the book down. It was a male. He had black hair, but he couldn't really see his face, as he was wearing a long black coat, that was covering half his face. He slowly turned his head down and looked at the red haired man. Kid looked back. After looking at each other for a few minutes, the man from the rooftop got up, and turned behind and walked away, seemingly coming down.

"Kid?" someone said and grabbed his shoulder Kid turned around and saw Killer behind him. "You 'kay?" the blonde asked again.

"Oh yea.. Yea I just dozed off a bit." He said and looked up the roof again, as Killer walked past him opening the door leading to the dorms.

"Um.. You comin or what?" he asked.

Kid snorted. "Yea yea I'm coming.", he said following his friend, walking in the hallway and entering their room. The room was bigger than it should be, with two single beds at each side of the room, a desk next to each one, a couch in the middle and a plasma TV in front of it on the wall, right under a big window. Kid sat down at the couch and left the pizza on the table in front of it. He opened the box, and took a piece.

"Fuck that old asshole makes good food" he said with a grin.

"I know right." Killer replied back, shoving a piece in his own mouth.

Kid thought of the man up the roof, not knowing even why. "Strange night." He said, taking another slice of pizza and gobbling it.

"You think?" Killer answered. Few minutes later, they both finished the 12-pieced pizza, eating 6 pieces each. Now full, after watching a horror movie on TV, now time being 1 am, each lied on their beds, closed the lights and dozed of to sleep, as both had studies next morning.

Around 6 am, Kid woke up. He huffed annoyed. He was one of those people that once they wake up, they can't sleep again. He got up, and got dressed, as quietly as he could, as to not wake the other man up. Killer was snoring loudly anyways, so he didn't seem like waking up anytime soon. Kid wore a pair of short jeans, ending right after his knee, and a V neck red T shirt, matching with his hair. He wore his favorite boots, and exited the room slowly, closing the door. Now outside, he yawned loudly and stretched his arms. Studies started after 10am, so he had a lot of time. First of all, he needed some god damn coffee, so he exited the dorms and headed back to the cafeteria. He looked around. The college grounds were enormous, having many trees and flowers planted, and benches everywhere. It seemed even bigger now that no one else was awake. As he was yawing and walking, looking around, he noticed a black figure sitting on a table near the cafeteria. Kid's eyes shot open. It was the guy from the roof. Now, he was wearing a white hat with some big dots on, the same black coat, but now it was open, and Kid could see that he was wearing a hoodie inside, with a black scarf wrapped around his neck. He was reading the same big book as yesterday. He looked up to Kid, and after realizing who it is, he blinked a few times, before averting his gaze back at the book. Kid raised an eyebrow. _Whats up with the brat?_ he thought. He shook his head and bought a cup of coffee from the same old geezer , and finally after the geezer stopped annoying Kid he took the cup and turned around. The cafeteria had a lot of tables of course, but none had chairs since the cafeteria hadn't officially opened yet. The only one that had, was the one the quiet black-haired man was sitting on. _"Fuck it"_ Kid thought and walked towards the table _. "If he turns out to be an asshole, ill just beat his skinny ass up_. He thought with a grin, and sat down directly opposite of the other man. The raven-haired one looked at Kid, for a few seconds, but said nothing, and looked the book again. Kid looked around, and after sipping the coffee, he looked at the book. It read " _Past and Modern Medicine_."

He raised an eyebrow. "You gonna be a doctor?" He finally said.

The other man looked at him, as he didn't expect him to talk, and nodded. "A surgeon.» He added.

"Hmm.." Kid stayed quiet for a bit.

"What year' you at?" He asked and took another sip from the coffee.

"Third year." The other man said. Kid chocked on the coffee. He turned around, spit it on the ground, and wiped his mouth with his hand, coughing a lot.

The raven-haired man looked at him. _"H-He-He's older than me?!"_ he thought. He saw that the older man waited an explanation so he said "I guess you're older than me then.." he said and looked away, sipping once more. "The other man looked down at the book "You're studying mechanics, aren't you?" He asked. Kid's eyes twitched a bit.

"Yea.. How the fuck you know?" His turn now to ask.

The other man closed his eyes for a second. "I just know." He answered.

 _What the fuck?!_ Kid was kinda shocked.

"Hey." He said, the other man still studying the book. "What's your name?" He asked. The other man, without averting his eyes from the page, answered. "Trafalgar Law." He said.

"Hm. I'm-"

"Eustass Kid." The other man said again.

Kid raised his naked eyebrow shocked. "How.."

Law looked at him, as he softly chuckled. "Everybody knows the college's biggest asshole." He answered.

Kid's bare eyebrows turned into a dangerous frown, as he got up, grabbed Law from the neck of his hoodie, and pulled him up. "The fuck you just said you skinny bitch?" His hand clenched into a fist, and was about to turn the older man's face black and blue, had he not heard a loud shout from the cafeteria.

"Hey!" Kid slowly turned his gold eyes from the elder's grey ones to where the noise sound from. He saw the cafeteria's chef, Zeff, looking at his direction. "What are you doing there? You want me to report your ass to the authorities?!" He yelled.

Kid slowly looked back at the grey eyes, and let him go, only after pulling him closer, and whispering. "You better fucking wish I don't find you somewhere alone." He said, took the cup of coffee, and turned around ,starting to walk away. Law sat down, and looked him walking, obviously muttering swears, as he turned back to his book, slowly smiling.  
-


	2. Friendship

Kid finally finished his morning lessons, by the time the clock hit 3pm. He left out a loud growl, as he got out of the building, stretched out his arms, and looked around. Too many fucking people. Too much fucking noise. He frowned irritated, when a hand hit him on the back, and then Killer stood next to him. Kid rolled his eyes, as he started walking towards the area of their garage. He looked around once more, and he immediately regretted it. He saw the same man from this morning, the one that called him The biggest asshole at the college. He was hangin out with another two men. One wore a big hat, with the letters 'PENGUIN' on it, and the other was a shoulder-length brown haired man, wearing another hat, and black glasses.  
The man with the PENGUIN craved hat looked at Kid and Killer passing and hissed to the other two men  
"Tsk." Penguin said. "Those delinquents again."  
The other man nodded. "Assholes." Shachi agreed.  
Law didn't know what they were talking about, so he turned around to look. His eyes met with Kid's. They just kept staring at each other, when suddenly Law slowly grinned, then chuckled, placing his hand in front of his mouth to hide it. A vein popped on Kid's forehead. He started walking towards Law, who leaned against the wall behind him. Kid smiled too, but his smile was a sarcastic one, a smile saying **"You're so fucking dead".** He stopped in front of the older man, and pulled him up from the same spot as this morning.

"What the fuck are you laughing about?" He loudly said.

The raven haired man laughed again.

"You just want to die don't you?" He said, hitting Law on the wall behind him, a loud 'thud' sounding from the impact of the elder's body.

"Hey!" Shachi was heard next to them. "Take your fucking hands off him!" Kid slowly turned his face to the person who's voice was heard, Shachi's.

"The hell you want small fry?" Killer was heard, now standing next to Kid, assisting him. Now a lot of people were gathering around them, watching the fight.

"You shut up stupid fag." Penguin now said.

A hand grabbed Penguin's neck, but was neither Kid's nor Killer's. It was Wire's, who just appeared next to them with a blue haired man behind him.

"Who did you call a fag?" He slowly asked. Kid got lost in all this, and returned his gaze to Law, who was staring deep into his eyes. Kid looked back silent, as his friends continued to fight and insult each other with Law's friends.

"You know," Shachi turned to Kid. "I don't know why so many people are afraid of you. You're just a brat who thinks he's strong by playing tough to others. Whereas you're **-not-"** he toned the last word.

Kid's hand left the black haired man's neck and turned to the man who just insulted him. Kid stepped a step back, took a big breath, and launched a punch so hard, that threw Shachi on the wall with a really loud thud, and then on the floor. The punch had hit his noise, that was now bleeding heavily and getting sore. Kid grinned, and with his other hand stroked the fist.

"How's that for a brat?" Kid let out a laugh. He looked back to Law, who was now glaring at him. A .glare. Then he kneeled down, put his friend's arm over his shoulder and picked him up. Then, he started walking, taking him to the nurse's office, followed by Penguin, who was muttering swears under his breath. Kid grinned again, and Killer placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Shall we go now?" "Yea sure." Kid replied."

"Cya assholes tonight." He said with a grin to Wire and Heat, who nodded with a smirk. Tonight was drunk night, and they couldn't wait. Him and Killer returned to the garage, and Kid went to the room behind. Luckily, since he was done yesterday with Mrs. Nico's car, a History teacher, he only had the green haired man's bike to fix, which wouldn't take that much time, since he was used to such kinds of problems. 2 Hours later he was done. He told Killer to contact the man to come get the bike. The green-haired man arrived half an hour later. Kid went in front with the bike.

"Here. Done. And I polished it while I was at it." The punch from before seems to have influenced his good now mood. The green haired man tested it first, and then satisfied he turned to the long-haired blonde man behind the counter, paid, a big amount of money, as a thanks it was done so quick but also for the good service.

"Zoro." He said and reach out a hand to Kid.

"Kid." The flame-haired man replied, and shook his hand. He seemed like an ok guy. Zoro waved, Kid nodded back, and he left the garage on the bike, with its loud noise echoing everywhere. Kid sighed in content.

"Well that went well." Killer said.

"Yea sure." Kid replied. Just then, a limo appeared, and parked outside the garage. A tall man, with a beard, and big yellow-black eyes came out, and turned to the two men. "Good evening Eustass, Killer." He greeted them. They recognized him. He was the college's martial arts' teacher, Ms. Mihawk.

Eustass nodded, the most polite he could do, while Killer asked:

"How can we help you?"

"I need the car ready for an important meeting tonight, and I wanted to ask if it would be possible to have it polished and cleaned till then." Kid growled. He was studying mechanics, and worked at this garage for extra money and because he was good with engines and machines, not to clean shit. Killer shot him a glare, and turned to the teacher. "Yes sir, certainly. Leave me some contact and I will contact you tonight just when its done."

"Thank you." The man thanked, and left his contact info, his keys, and left.

"Killer what the fuck! Why did you accept that shit! I ain't some fucking housewife! You get your fucking ass and clean it!"

Killer hit his hand on the desk. "Alright. But tonight you'll go alone. And pay with your own fucking money."

Kid groaned. Drinking alone was no fun, and he knew Killer worked hard. Managing all the finances, buying new equipment, setting appointments, was hard.

Kid sweared loudly. "Fine. Fine ill do it. Asshole."

Killer sighed in contentment. "Thanks man." The money they gathered was getting gathered in an account, but always leaving some for nights as tonight, so they could drink all they wanted. The other money, they would split in exact half once they were done with the studies, so each one could do what they wanted. Kid took the polishing equipment, a vacuum cleaner and other cleaning equipment, and went outside the garages gate, were the limo was parked, since it was too big to pass the gates. Kid caught his hair in a small pony-tail again, and put on some sandals. He took the water hose and started washing it. _"Work is fucking work I guess.."_ he muttered annoyingly.  
A few hundreds meters away, Law was at the nurses office with Shachi lying on the bed, and Penguin on the other side.

"You were asking for it." Law said.

"Yea thanks man good to have you on my side." Shachi said annoyed, his nose now patched up in bandages.

"I'm not taking sides. You were asking for it. It was between me and Eustass, and you butt in."

"He would have punched your ass if I hadn't spoken up!" Shachi yelled."

"You don't know that." Law replied. He remembered this morning, how casual Kid acted with Law at the cafeteria, until he mentioned him being known as the biggest asshole. Law rolled his eyes. It wasn't like he called him an asshole. He just said what others think. He didn't know Eustass, so he didn't make comments about him. "Maybe he's a good guy." Law said.

The other too men goggled their eyes. "EUSTASS KID A GOOD GUY?" they both yelled. "He's the devil himself!" Shachi yelled.

"He and his friends are assholes!" Penguin added. Law rolled his eyes once more.

"You don't know that. And in fact you shouldn't even talk about them. As I said, it was between me and him, and you guys called them a brat and a fag. So you had it coming." He got up. "Ill go get us all coffees, and apologize to them while I'm at it."

The other men sighed, but this was the right thing to do. Law was right. They kinda provoked them. Law left Shachi resting, with Penguin there to keep him company, and headed to the cafeteria to get the coffee. When he noticed someone familiar, a familiar redhead to be exact, cleaning a big limo. He grinned. He headed to the cafeteria, and bought 5 coffees. 5? Him, Shachi, Penguin. Who else? At the return root to the nursery, he stopped by the garage. Killer noticed him, but Kid didn't, since he was half-inside the car cleaning the seats, with his waist and lower out of the car. Law stopped in front of the car, and looked at Eustass -what could be seen, to be exact. And that was mostly his ass.-

"Well that's a nice view." Law said with a chuckle.

Kid recognized the voice, and got up immediately, his head hitting on the car's roof. "Fuck.." he swore under his breath. He turned to the raven-haired man. "The fuck do you want? Want to get some of what your buddy got?" He grinned. Law looked at the cafeterias bag, search inside a bit, and took out a cup, leaning it right in front of Kid's face. "Here. Coffee." Kid blinked several times _. "what the fuck? Why? I knock his friend out flat_ _and he gets me a coffee? what?!"_

His trembling hand took the coffee, and with a suspicious look he said. "What the fuck did you put in it?"

Law sighed. "Its just coffee. Its still hot." He said.

Kid reluctantly took a sip. He was right. Law went in front of the counter, where Killer was, and handed him a cup too.

"Here."

"T-thanks.." Killer accepted it.

Kid took another big sip, now happy at the free coffee. "So what's with you being all sweet treating us?" He finally said.

"Its for an apology from the two other guys." He took a sip from his own coffee.

"An apology..?" Killer raised an eyebrow under his long bangs.

"Yes. For calling you a faggot, and -he turned to Kid- for calling Eustass a brat."

"Wait wait wait." Kid came in. "I thought this shit was an apology from you."

"From me?" Law raised an eyebrow.

"Yea from you. You fucking called me the biggest asshole in the college if my fucking memory doesn't betray me."

Law sighed again. "I just said what others believe. I never claimed you are one. I don't know you, so I didn't say anything."

Kid sipped again. "Hm. Fine." He scratched his head. "Um.. sorry 'bout your boy then. How's he?" He asked.

"With a broken nose." Law said.

Kid once more chocked on the coffee. "Strong fist I guess" he grinned.

Law sighed. "Well, now that that's solved, ill go back at them." He said and started walking away. Killer pulled Kid closer from the ponytail, causing Kid to yell "Ouch!". Killer whispered something in Kid's ear, receiving a shocked look. Killer then pushed Kid in Law's direction, who got out of the gate walking towards the nursery.

"W-wait, Trafalgar." Kid said. The black haired man heard him, and stopped, turning to his direction. Kid sighed. "Were going out tonight. Drunk time, as we call it. Killer said to invite you too." Law blinked a couple of times, and thought about it.

"Sure. If Shachi feels up to it, why not. If its your treat as well." Law said and winked evilly at Kid. Kid grunted a bit but raised his hands up.

"Fineee finee." He let out a weak grin. "My treat." Law smiled back, and left for the nursery. 


	3. Out of the blue

YOU DID WHAT?!" Shachi and Penguin said simultaneously.

''What?" Law had just announced that he had agreed to go out for drinks with Kid and his guys.

"Why would we want to go out with them?!" Shachi protested.

"I already apologized to them." Law said. "And if you want to know Kid apologized too for your nose. _"Kinda.."_ Law shook his head. Anyways, Eustass invited us himself. And I accepted. If you ask me, its better to have them on our good side." He said and pointed his finger on Shachi's nose. "And anyway, why not. Free drinks."

Penguin liked the idea now. "Well, why not.." he said.

Shachi sighed. "If it is for free booze, sure. I guess.."

Law smiled with closed eyes, huffing a bit. "Alright. Shachi," he turned to the other man." How do you feel?"

Shachi grinned "Heh! Damn good! Ready for some drinks and girls!"

They all laughed, and left the nursery, after the nurse greeted them and told them to take good care. They went into their dorms. Law was staying with Shachi, and Penguin with another man called Jean. They stayed there for a couple of hours, playing video games. Law then, suffocating from being in the room for too long, went out to get some fresh air. He opened the door, and immediately, he heard a THUD sound, and a swear.

"OUCH FUCK!" he heard "WHO THE FUCK DID THIS?" he heard again, and a hand closed the door loudly, Law barely having time to get out. A tall red-haired man was in front of him, holding his nose. He wasn't wearing a top, only some tight leggings that reached only right up his knee, and athletic shoes. A towel was wrapped around his neck, and his hair dripping with water.

"WHO THE F- "he now noticed Law. "Trafalgar?! Damn man, watch out a bit you almost fucked my nose up.." he said rubbing the said nose.  
The black-haired man almost didn't recognize him, since he wasn't wearing any make up. But then Law grinned. "Well it can't be worse than Shachi's so you're good."  
Kid frowned. "You don't know how to fucking apologize?"  
Law sighed. "I'm sorry. Didn't see you."  
Kid sighed loudly, like he just forgave the worst action ever. " Well whatever." Law looked at his chest. He kept staring a bit, when the red-haired man stretched his hand in front of Law's face and snapped his fingers.

"You like what you're seeing?" He grinned.

Law puffed. "Hm. No. Why are you like this?" The raven-haired man asked again.

" I was at the gym. Liftin' some weights you know?" He said and proudly showed off his biceps. "Then took a bath." Law rolled his eyes.

"Where' you going?" Kid asked once more.

"Just to get some air. Probably at the cafeteria."

Kid grinned. "Lets go then." Law smiled softly, and followed Kid. Soon they reached the cafeteria, and sat on the chairs in front of the counter. Law ordered a coffee, and the red haired man the same. Only Law was surprised to find out how sweet Kid liked his coffee. Law sipped quietly, thinking.

"Somethin' up?" Kid said, noticing his look.

Law thought a bit. "Eustass, you-"

"Hey Kid!". A loud female voice interrupted his own. He looked at the direction, on Kid's right. A pink haired girl was sitting, gobbling on a huge pizza with 3 bowls of potatoes next to a huge cup of cola. Next to her, another pink haired girl was sitting, only her having long pig tails.

Kid turned to her. "Ah, hey Bonney." He greeted her. He nodded to the other girl too, who repeated his action. Bonney looked at Law, and then shoved a whole piece of pizza in her mouth.

"Whazz'that? Came with your boyfriend? What happened to Killer?" She laughed.

Law felt embarrassed, but Kid laughed too.

"He got tired of my shit."

"We all will at some time" Bonney said again and they both laughed loudly. Law smiled a bit too. It was nice seeing Kid not being an asshole, with his usual attitude. The other girl turned to Law, who now recognized her. Perona. They shared some lessons together.

"Why are you hanging around with assholes like Kid?" She asked him.

Kid groaned. "Mean."

Law smiled. "Well I'm his boyfriend · Until I get tired of his shit that is."

They all laughed.

Kid shivered. "Fucking hell its cold." Bonney drank a huge sip of cola.

"Well going out right after a bath isn't exactly the smartest shit to do." Perona commented.

"Well I needed that coffee. Tonight I gotta stay awake." He said with a grin.

"You gonna go chick huntin'?" Bonney grinned, with her mouth full of fried potatoes.

"We'll see.." Kid said and looked up the sky. It was around 9pm now, countless stars of all sizes now starting to emerge on the endless dark sea of the sky. "Trafalgar is coming too." He said.

Perona goggled her eyes. "I didn't know you did stuff like that Law." She said.

"I'm a healthy man in his 20s. Why not." Law frowned. Perona rolled her eyes and took a loud sip of her milkshake.

Suddenly, a heavy metal ringtone was heard. Kid took out his phone from his leggings back pocket, and answered. "Kid." He said. He stayed quiet for a while. And more. And more. "Stop yelling in my fucking ear!" He suddenly yelled himself. Bonney grinned. " What's your problem? Killer wanted to! Go annoy his ass!" He looked mad. "He stayed quiet a bit.

Then he turned to Law. "Trafalgar, what time tonight?" He asked.

"I don't know.. 12? 1?"

Kid grinned at the unexpected answer. "Didn't know you were a party boy."

Law chuckled.

He heard the person on the phone again. "I'm not flirting asshole." He said. "Yea. Yea. YEA NOW FUCK OFF." he said and hang up. "Fucking Wire.." he mumbled.

Law leaned his face on his fist. "You're friend?"

"Yea. Meet us at the college's exit gate at 1am." He said and got up. "I gotta go get ready. Cya assholes later." He said and waved.

Perona whistled a few times. "Like a girl going on a date. He has to make his hair, his nails, his make up, his clothes.."

"Shut up!" They heard Kid yell as he was walking away, obviously had heard her, flipping them all off. The girls and Law laughed.

In the meanwhile, Killer had gone back to the garage, to arrange some last details about a car that would come tomorrow, and returned at the room. Kid was lying on the bed, his chest on the surface of it, his legs up swinging in the air and himself with a busy face. He was seemingly painting his nails a dark red color.

"Where were you at?" Kid asked, without averting his gaze.

"At the garage, arranging some details for tomorrow's appointments."

Kid groaned, and now done with the nails, got up. "Tomorrow is fucking Saturday." He complained.

"I know." The long haired blonde replied.

"At least make the appointment. in the afternoon." Kid complained again.

"I know." The blonde repeated with a smile.

Kid grinned. " I hope we get some hot chicks tonight. Willing too." he said with a wink.

Killer grinned too. "I hope it isn't too much for Law and the others." He now said.

"They'll be fine. They're not brats." Kid replied and got up the bed, going to the bathroom. Time now was 11:30. "Ill go get ready. Call Wire and Heat and tell them to do the same cuz we're not gonna wait for their asses again." He said and got in, closing the door.  
\- meanwhile -  
Law returned to the room. Shachi and Penguin were both there, (Penguin already dressed, wearing a normal sweater and loose jeans. Nothing special, as always.)

"Law!" Shachi noticed him. "What will you wear?"

Law rolled his eyes. "Something normal. A hoodie and jeans i guess."

Shachi pouted. "So simple-minded."

Law looked away. Shachi got dressed in the meanwhile. He wore a tight blue T-shirt, light brown jeans, and his usual hat and glasses. Law got dressed himself, his blue hoodie, the light blue spotted-jeans, and his long coat. The time now was 1 am exactly. He wrapped a black scarf around his neck, and they all left to meet the others. Kid and his guys were already there. Law's eyes fell on Kid. He was wearing a tight black sleeveless shirt, exposing all his chest muscles, some lizard-print jeans, his favorite boots, and a big wide red fur coat. He saw Law and grinned. The black haired man smiled. They all gathered up.

"Finally.." Wire complained, with Heat behind him nodding.

"Been waiting a long time Eustass?" Law asked.

"Hell ye-"

"No. Just came." Kid interrupted Wire's answer. They all got out of the university's gate, and the flame-haired man said. "Follow us. We know the best fucking place." He said. He was now walking in front of the others, Law next to him.

"I hope you don't get drunk and start doing shit." Law smirked. "I don't feel like getting in trouble cause you can't handle your drink."

Kid laughed. "You don't know that. And I can handle alcohol just fine. Although I don't know if its the same for you.." He said and shared a smile with Law, who didn't reply.

"Damn this drink's the best! _**Hic!**_ " Shachi yelled. It was already his 3rd drink. They were all sitting at a big table. Kid and his friends at one side, Law and his on the other. Kid and Law exactly opposite of each other. Kid was drinking beer with 70% alcohol, pretty strong, but he could handle it. Or so it made it look like.

Kid drank what was left in the glass, and got up. "I need a refill!" He declared and headed to the bartender. Law drank his own, and followed him. As Kid was waiting for the bartender, Law came and sat next to him on the counter's seats.

"Well." Law said. "I guess I was right. You're not such an asshole after all."

Kid grinned as he drank from his now refilled glass. "Not until you get tired of my shit." He said, causing the raven-haired man to laugh. Kid smiled back. "See any girl you like?" He asked the older man.

Law shook his head. "Nah...Not to my taste."

" See any **-guy-** you like?" Kid grinned.

Law grinned back at him. "Maybee..~" he said with a wink.

Kid leaned his glass towards Law's lips. "Drink." He ordered. Law did as he was told too, Kid watching his lips closely.

Law shook his head with a swear. "Fuck! That's some drink. Wow." He turned to Kid. "You're tryin'to get me drunk?" He smiled. The redhead did the same and leaned closer to his lips.

"Maybee.~" he replied.

Law turned to the bartender. "Get me one of what he's havin'." He said.

Kid raised an eyebrow. "I'm not gonna carry your drunk ass home after that you know."

Law took the glass and drank half its content, receiving a wide grin from Kid.

"Shall we go back?" Hs said and started walking with a seductive swing of his hips. Kid smirked, and followed him, licking his lips.

"This chick is so hooot!" Penguin yelled.

Wire hid his face behind the bottle. "And now the whole bar knows that." They all laughed.

"Why do you drink if you can't handle it?" Law asked.

Penguin laughed. "You're worse than me!" Law was now sitting next to Kid, as he had changed seats with Wire.

"Its not fair though.." Shachi complained. "Killer already found some girl why we haven't?!" Killer was now sitting in a nearby table with a few girls.

Kid whistled loudly a few times to him, causing him to turn around and glare, and this with its turn causing Kid to laugh.

"How's your flirting going Kid?" Killer asked, once the girls he was sitting with went to the bathroom to fresh up. "Has Trafalgar fallen for you yet?" He said and his turn now to whistle.

Kid groaned. "Shut up. He-"

Law wrapped an arm around Kid's neck." "Yup." He replied to Killer who smirked. Kid laughed again.

"Dude you're tooooo drunk."

Law frowned. "I'm not drunk." He said with a serious glare.

"Yes yes of course." Penguin agreed.

Few hours later, Law had sobered up a bit, and was now chatting with Kid on their table. The others had all found some chick, and had run to some hotel. These two though had spent the whole night there, talking. Law had actually come to realize that Kid really wasn't such an asshole as the others made him look like. He actually enjoyed talking to him. The conversation had now turned to each other's family.

"I tell you. My parents just give no shits about me. Just having me away is enough." The redhead said.  
"Hm.. " Law said. He was paying attention, It was a hmm full of interest. This was the part where he was supposed to talk about his own family, but he would never talk about it with Kid. Cause if he did.." He shook his head realizing Kid had been talking, but had noticed that the other man didn't pay attention so he had stopped.

"Sorry" Law said.

"Its fine." Kid grinned and stretched out his arms. "Lets leave. Its almost morning." Kid paid before they left, after yelling **"Holy shit these guys drank a lot!"** at the check, but still paid and they exited. Law smirked as he pulled Kid by a hand.

"What are you doing?" Kid raised a naked eyebrow.

Law just kept walking, and he turned at the next corner. It was a small corridor. "Oi, Trafalgar. What-"

Trafalgar pinned Kid on the wall between his hands. He was shorter of course, but not that much. Kid stared at him, as Law did the same, but with a different look. His look seemed lustful and flustered.

"Oi Trafalgar." Kid said again. "Are you that dru-"  
His voice was cut, as Law pulled him down from the coat's neck, and crushed his lips on the taller man's. Kid gasped from the surprise, but that gave Law the opportunity to enter his tongue inside the other man's mouth, and lick his passionately. Kid's eyes shot open shocked.

 _ **WHAT?!**_


	4. Threat

Kid just stood there, unable to utter or do anything _._

 _"W-Why is Trafalgar.. Is he that fucking drunk? Or.."_ he couldn't help but think shocked. Trafalgar kept kissing the younger man, when he slowly opened his grey eyes and look deep into Kid's gold ones. Kid was about to push the elder off him, but Law wrapped his arms around his neck, locking him close tightly. Kids eyes narrowed. _"Fuck it."_ he wrapped a hand around the raven-haired's waist, pulling his body, as his other hand reached the back of his head, and tilted it backwards, as to deepen the kiss. He closed his eyes himself, as he now began to fully enjoy the kiss. But just then, he noticed someone staring at him with shocked eyes. A tall, blonde man. Killer. He had a shocked expression on his face, or at least what remained visible under his long bangs. Kid made eye contact with him, as the long-haired man turned around slowly and walked away.

Kid broke the kiss. "Oi Killer!" He yelled. "Agh..Shit! Trafalgar wait here!" He said as he run off to chase after Killer, leaving Law alone, as he stared down at the floor with an emotionless expression.

"Oi Killer! Wait the fuck up!" He yelled once more when he finally caught up with the blonde.

Killer suddenly halted. He turned around to Kid, who stopped as well. "That.. That was Trafalgar.. right?" He whispered, though loud enough to be heard.

Kid nodded.

Killer looked into Kid's eyes. "Are you.. G-gay?" He asked reluctantly.

"Hell no!" Kid shouted. "What the fuck man! I'm just drunk!"

Killer exhaled loudly. "G..Good.. good. Scared me shitless right there." He said with a small smile.

"It's just the drink." Kid reassured him.

But he knew it well himself. He was drunk, but he was fully conscious. He was aware of what he had done, and agreed to the action himself. But he couldn't say that to Killer, especially if taking into consideration how he just reacted. What none of the two men noticed was the figure of the said Law, from the corner of the wall, listening to their conversation. He clenched his teeth, as he started walking back to the college, his hands deep inside his pockets. Kid returned to where he left him, only to notice that he was no longer there.

"Maybe he returned back." Killer said.

"Yea.. Right." The redhead nodded, as they both started walking back.

-meanwhile-

Law reached the college. He saw a figure next to him, and he tried to recognize the person. It was the nurse.

"Ah.. Good morning Law." She greeted him.

"Good morning." He repeated.

"Isn't it early for you to be out here?" She checked her watch on her left wrist. "Its not even 5."

Law didn't answer.

"Ah by the way, I don't know how he expected from me to find you, but the college's principal would like to see you."

Law flinched at her words.

"You should head there since you're awake. You know what an impatient man he is." She said and left. Law clenched his fists, as he started walking towards the college's main building. At the bottom floor, in the very end of the hall, was the principal's office. He stretched out his hand, reluctantly pulled it back a bit, but then shook his head and knocked a few times.

"Come in." A male voice was heard.

Law slowly turned the doorknob, and entered in. At the end of the room, was a large desk, and behind it, the man who just answered. On the desk, there was a small label, with calligraphy letters, reading _"Principal Donquixote"_ He was wearing a bright pink suit, a black shirt inside and another pink tie. He was tall, with blonde short hair. His eyes could not be seen, as they where well hidden behind his bright fuchsia colored glasses. He looked up to the man who just entered, and a grin appeared on his mouth, revealing two rows of bright teeth.

"Hello Law." He said with a chuckle.

Law approached him a bit, but stopped several steps before the desk. "Just once I thought you finally left me alone." He said in a serious voice.

"Fufufu. Now don't be so cold. I missed you you know." He said, still wearing the same wide grin.

Law felt a shiver down his spine. "I did not." He finally replied.

"I'm sure you didn't." The grinning man said. "I noticed you've been very busy with Mr. Eustass haven't you?" He said.

Law flinched at the sudden reference of the familiar name. "H-How do you know.."

The principal's grin split his face in two. " I know everything Law. I can see everything and learn about anything I wish to. So. Is he your boyfriend now?"

"He is not!" Law yelled, although saying so did hurt him a bit, for some unknown reason.

"Fufufu. Well if you say so. For his own good, I hope you're being truthful."

"What the fuck do you mean for his own good?! What I do is none of your fucking business!"

The blonde man stood up, and walked in front of the desk, merely steps I'm front of the younger man. He smirked quietly, as we walked the last few steps that separated him from the raven-haired, and was now standing right in front of him. This caused Law to take a step behind, but the older man grabbed his hand and pulled him closer, with his other hand pulling his face close from the chin.

"You know what I hate the most in the world Law, don't you? People betraying me."

Painful memories returned to Law's mind from his past as a kid, as he clenched his teeth.

"So you better stay on my good side, for his **and** your own good. So you don't end up like **that** man." Law slapped the man's hand away from his face, and stepped back so he would free himself from the other hand. He was mad.

He glared at the elder. "Don't fucking talk about him. And leave me the fuck alone!" He said as he turned around and run out of the office, slamming the door loudly behind him.

The man sat on the chair behind the desk once more.

"Fufufufu.."

Kid woke up, and looked at the ceiling. Yesterday he took a quick look around, but couldn't find Law, so he went back to his room and slept all morning. He took his phone from his desk next to his room and checked the time. 15:17 He groaned and got up. He missed lunch, but Killer would have bought something and would be waiting at the garage. He quickly grabbed his bag with his engineer's form inside, he put some jeans on quickly, his sleeveless black shirt, the boots and left the room. Hs exited the dorms, and took a quick look around. There were no lessons today, so all the students were at the campus. He looked a bit more, but once he saw that there was no way he would discern Law among the crowd, he sighed and walked his way to the garage.

Killer greeted him as he opened the gate and walked in. Kid stretched his arms.

"Slept good?" Killer asked, his gaze on the computer's screen.

"Damn good." The redhead replied.

"Here." Killer stretched out his hand with small bag, with a package inside. "Lunch. Hamburger since its Saturday's special." He said again.

"With-"

"Double cheese." Killer grinned.

Kid grinned back. "You know how I like it baby." He said and took the bag, heading for the big room behind. There were two cars inside.

"Engine problems. Your favorite." He heard Killer.

Kid smiled. He changed his clothes, took a bite now and then and started working.

It was now 8pm. One of the _fucking cars'_ problems was bigger than it seemed, and it took up his whole evening. He slammed the door open once he was done.

 _"Fucking fuck.."_ he was mumbling.

Killer smiled. "Good work." He said and took out his phone to contact the cars' owners.

Kid yawned.

"You slept the whole morning and you're sleepy again?" Killer raised an eyebrow.

"Shut up." Kid said. "I'm off."

"Gym?"

He nodded and left. He went back to the dorms, and changed his pants into the short leggings. Then he wore athletic shoes, took a different bag with him and exited once more, walking in the campus. He looked around once more. No Trafalgar. Why was he looking for him anyway? Law probably felt the same way about what happened. A drunken mistake. He shook his head as he entered the college's sport facilities, and walked to the weight-lifting part of it. Heat was there. He noticed Kid and waved a hand at him, getting the same action from the flame-haired man. He entered the dressing-rooms. Inside, was another man, who once he heard the door open turned around, as he was getting dressed and was bare-chested. He looked at Kid, and Kid looked back at Law.

"T-Trafalgar! Where the fuck were you? I was looking for you!" Kid said as he threw the bag away at the benches and approached the older man, who took a step behind once he was too close.

"What the **fuck** do you want?" The elder asked.

Kid raised his bare eyebrow at the swear. "To talk about what the **fuck** happened yesterday." He said.

Law's cheeks were painted in a very light shade of red as he remembered what happened. "I don't remember anything." Law said and tried to walk out, his hand reaching the doorknob.

Kid slammed the door close.

"If you didn't remember you wouldn't god damn blush." He said, deepening the shade of red on the elder's cheeks.

Law took a step back from the door and now looked at the taller man with a small smile. "Well, you aren't gay, so it doesn't matter right?" He said, his lips trembling a bit at the words, despite his efforts to keep a poker face.

Kid's eyes shot open. _"So he heard me and Killer talk.. That's why he left afterwards.."_ he thought and sighed, rubbing his temples.

"I just said that to get him off my back." Kid replied.

Law's eyes flinched with hope, as he looked down to remain calm and silent.

Kid sighed once more as his hand cupped Law's cheek and pulled his face up as to look at him. Law looked deep into the gold eyes.

"Do you like me?" Kid asked with a serious face.

Law now couldn't control his blush. He opened his mouth to answer. But suddenly, he remembered his talk with the principal, and his threat of what would happen to him, but most importantly, to Kid.

"No!" He said and looked away as to not meet the other man's eyes. "Let me fucking go!" He yelled again as the other man grabbed his wrists and slammed him on the door.

"Look at me and say that again." Kid ordered.

"Just let m-"

"LOOK AT ME!" Kid yelled furious.

Law's head slowly turned to meet Kid's eyes. He swallowed hard to keep tears from gathering up at the edge of his eyes, as he looked at the taller man. His eyes were dead serious. Law's lips trembled.

"L-Look." He said. "I-"

His voice was cut from Kid's lips tightly silencing his.

Law's eyes looked shocked at the other man's closed ones. Kid licked the raven-haired man's lips, as if asking permission to enter. Law tightly closed them, but Kid softly kissed his neck. "Open them." He whispered, and Law, unable to resist to the voice against his skin let out a soft moan. The tall redhead took this chance to kiss the man again, and enter his tongue in the other man's mouth. Law closed his eyes too, now letting himself drown in the kiss.

Few moments later, the kiss broke, with both men desperate for air. Kid rested his forehead on the other man's, and looked in his eyes.

"You look like you're about to cry." He said with a small grin.

"I am about to cry." Law said with a frown.

"Why?"

"Cause this is a mistake."

"Why?" The redhead repeated.

Law was about to talk about the threat of this morning, but decided not to. He wasn't going to drag Kid into this, let aside letting anything happen to him.

"Killer." He finally said.

"What about him?" The redhead raised his naked eyebrow.

Law shot a glare at him. Kid grinned.

"It's fine. He will understand."

Law rested his forehead on the taller man's collarbone. _This is such a huge mistake.._ He couldn't help but think. But at the same time, he was happy. But also scared, once he thought what would happen when a certain man learned about this..


	5. Attack

Kid was lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling. He didn't know what to do. Everything was just complicated. The whole Law thing.. he didn't know what to think about that. Did he like him? Did he want to begin something with him or..

He shook his head, as he turned around and shoved his face on the pillow. Was he gay? Up until now he had never felt anything for any damn guy. It had always been chicks. Why the hell was it different with Law? He was even fucking older than him! He thought about the kiss from a few hours ago. He pushed his face on the pillow even harder, and his hands clenched the sheets. He looked the wall at his right. What would Killer think? He wouldn't approve, that's for sure. He clenched his fists and hit the bed as an act of desperation.

" **Fuck!"** he sighed and turned again, his back at the bed now. His look turned to the door. Killer had walked in and all this time was staring at him. Kid stared back, but didn't say anything. Killer didn't speak either.

"Its not what it seems like." Kid said, thinking that he was acting like a high-school girl.

"I hope so." Killer said and raised an eyebrow. "What the hell are you doing? Did something happen?"

"No, no, no-nothing happened!" Kid quickly answered.

Killer frowned. "You're hiding something." He declared.

Him and Kid were friends ever since they were brats, he couldn't hide anything from him.

Kid started sweating. "Really dude, its nothing. I'm just tired."

Killer frowned even more. "Ill find out what you're hiding." He pointed his finger at him. " I just hope whatever it is, it doesn't make you wish you had told me earlier." He said as he undressed, and went under the sheets of his own bed. He closed the light.

Kid didn't answer, and remaining silent, he fell asleep.

He woke up, eyes narrowed, hair ruffled, and with a terrible mood. He looked at his phone for the time. 5.18 am.

"Shit.." he mumbled. Killer was sleeping, loudly as always. He got up and sat on the bed. A vibration, and a loud bell sound from the phone. He quickly shoved it under the pillow, as to muffle the sound. A grunt was heard from the blonde's direction, as he turned to face the other direction. Kid sighed, and looked at the message. It was from a number he didn't know. The message simply read:

" **If you are awake, come to the campus."** Just that.

Kid raised an eyebrow. _"Who the fuck could it be so early in the morning?".._

His thought went to the older man. _"Trafalgar? Well probably.. he must want to talk about what happened yesterday.."_ he thought as he got dressed and exited the room, closing the door slowly and quietly as to not disturb his roommate.

He exited the dorms, and looked around. He couldn't see anyone. He raised his naked eyebrow, as he took his phone out of his pocket, and opened the message again to reply.

" **Where the fuck are you?"** he sent.

He looked around once more. Nobody could be seen. Another vibration within his fingers. Another sound. He checked the phone.  
 **"Behind you."**

Kid remained silent, looking at the phones screen. He closed the phone, and putting it back into his pocket, he slowly turned his head around.

"What the f-"

"Law wake up!" a voice was heard

Law rubbed his eyes and looked up. Shachi's head was above his.  
"What..?" Law mumbled, still sleepy.

"You overslept!" Shachi yelled. "You're gonna be late for your classes so get your ass up!"

Law looked at the clock on the wall. 9.45 am.

"Shit!" he yelled and shot up from the bed. He quickly got dressed, as he and his friend exited the room, and both run towards their classes. However, outside, a lot of people were gathered. Law and Shachi exchanged a look between, and came closer to see what was up. They noticed Penguin among the crowd. Shachi reached out a hand on the other man's shoulder, as to make him notice them.

Penguin turned around "Oh hey.." he said.

"What happened here? What's with the crowd?" Shachi asked, standing on his toes, trying to see what happened.

"The cops are here." The other man replied.

"Cops?" Law frowned. "What happened?"

"Something happened to a student." Penguin replied once more. "I'm not sure myself."

Law felt a shiver down his spine, as they all walked closer to the center of the crowd to take a look.

The college's principal, Mr. Donquixote, was standing there, answering the police's questions. Next to him, some paramedics, and the college's nurse were kneeling down, next to a person. The person was now on a stretcher, lying down, eyes closed. Law almost lost his footing, as he felt weak at the knees, once he noticed who was on the stretcher.

A familiar to him redhead was lying on it. His eyes were closed, and he looked peaceful, except for his left side of his face and the neck, and all the way down to the collarbone, which was currently being taken care of by the paramedics. It was all bloodied, and the skin was even cut wide open. It was bruised and swollen, same with a few parts just above his eye and his cheek. The blood kept coming down his face, and down his neck, resulting in painting a huge part of his white shirt bright red. Law made a few steps in front, as to approach the younger man, filled with concern.

However, a hand grabbed his shoulder, stopping him in place. He looked up to the man who just stopped him, Principal Donquixote. He had a grin on his face, one that the police officers couldn't see, as they were now questioning other professors.

"Now dear." He said. "Why don't you stay here. You don't want to get in the paramedic's way, do you?" He said as his grin became wider.

Law didn't reply, just stayed there, staring at him with wide eyes.

"We should all be glad it wasn't something serious," he said in a loud and formal voice, as the rest of the college's attendants were listening him, "and be glad it didn't harm his orbital. But severe investigations **will** take place, and the culprit behind it will be faced with the consequences. Also, because of the occurrence of this unfortunate event, today's classes will have to be canceled." He said, and turned back to Law. The later took a step behind, but could not free himself from the older man's grip. However, a hand grabbed his, and pulled him closer.

"Come on Law." Penguin said. "Since there's no lessons today, lets head to the cafeteria. "He said and pulled Law out of the taller man's grip, dragging him behind him.

Penguin as well as Shachi didn't know much about his relationship with the principal, but they had both always took notice of the tension that was always there when their friend had to confront the other man.

"Thanks.." Law said with a low voice.

Penguin turned his head behind, offering a small smile, as they reached out of the crowd, to Shachi.

"Is.. is it really Kid?" Shachi asked with concern.

Penguin slightly nodded.

"Who.. Who and why?! I mean, Kid isn't really the sweetest guy that's for sure, but this.."  
Law kept looking down at his feet, his hands trembling.

They all headed to the cafeteria. They needed something cold to cool their heads, after what they had just witnessed. Law turned his head to look behind one last time as they were walking. The paramedics were now carrying the stretcher, and transporting it carefully in the ambulance that was parked outside the college, as they left for the hospital. At the cafeteria, two familiar faces were sitting, with pale faces. One had his hands on the table, his forehead resting on them, as the other leaned his face on his hand, his sight seemingly distant, lost in thoughts. It was Heat and Wire, two of Kid's closest friends. Shachi and Law sat next to them, as Penguin went to get them all some cold-ass water. Heat lifted his head and looked at them, slightly nodding to greet them. Wire was still lost in thoughts.

"Its strange.." Heat whispered.

"Its sick." Shachi said.

"No.. I mean.. This has never happened before! Kid getting beaten like that? Okay, maybe some bruises, perhaps a few cuts, but nothing important! Getting his face cut like that?!" He looked really worried, so both the older men realized that if Kid was as strong as he claimed, something weird must have happened. Law couldn't get this awful feeling out of him. It made his stomach hurt, and his heart beats increase.

Penguin returned. "Where's.. Killer?" He slowly said.

Wire turned his head, now paying attention. "Killer? Well.. he's closest to Kid than any of us.. So I guess he must have gone with him at the hospital." He looked down. Law stood up. He had to make sure. He had to know if his suspicions were true.

"Which hospital is he at?" He asked, trying to keep his voice steady.

Heat blinked a few times, but after seeing the seriousness in his eyes he thought a bit.

"I think its called Grand Line Hospital.. or something like that..?" He answered skeptical.

Law knew where that is.

"Ill go see how Eustass is doing." He announced as he turned around, and started to walk. He took his phone out, and called for a taxi. By the time he reached the gate, it was already there.

He got in. "Grand Line Hospital." He simply said, as the taxi started heading towards his wished destination. - Law paid the man, and got out. He entered the hospital, and headed towards a few nurses.

"Excuse me. I'm looking for a young man. He must have arrived here just a while ago. Name's Eustass."

The nurses had a troubled face. "Oh yes.. Mr. Eustass..He is on the third floor. Room 52.." The raven-haired thanked the nurses, and took the stairs, quickly running up each stair. After searching a bit, he found the room. The door was closed. He stretched out his hand, and softly knocked on a few times. No response. He repeated the action, but the result was still the same. He slowly opened the door, and entered. Inside the bright white room, several medical-equipment machines were scattered, and in the end of it near the wall, a large white bed. A bright red color made contrary with the sheets. He walked closer at the bed. The younger man's left side of the head was now covered in bandages that reached all the way down to the end of his neck, a little blood could be seen from underneath. Above the bed, on the wall, was a big wide window. The man looked out of the window. Dark clouds had started to show up, and soon the bright sun was covered, resulting in a darkness similar to midnight. After a bit, Law noticed several small drops of water started to descend, soon raining heavily. Law quietly pulled a chair closer, and sat next to the bed. He looked at the red-haired man. He was seemingly sleeping. Law clenched his teeth. He slowly extended a hand, and placed it on top of the sleeping man's one. Although he wasn't seen by anyone, a faint blush crossed his cheeks. He grasped the hand tightly.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. Tears started to well up at the end of his eyes. The one thing Law always hated was crying. He looked weak, but right now he couldn't hold then in, and despite his efforts, a tear dripped across his face and down to his chin. He shut his eyes tightly closed. Suddenly, the hand he was grasping moved, but he was too lost in thoughts to realize. The hand turned the other way, and held the black-haired man's one tightly.

"Why are you crying?" A voice was heard.

Law opened his eyes wide open and looked at the bed. The younger man was looking at him with concerned eyes. Well, with **a** concerned eye, as the other one was underneath the bandages.

"Its my fault.." the older man slowly uttered.

"Why is it your fault?" Kid said softly, as he had noticed how upset the other man was.

Law changed the subject.

"How.. How did it happen?"

The redhead looked up at the ceiling.

"Well," he started, "I woke up and a text came from an unknown id. It said if I'm awake to go to the campus. So I went."

"A fucking message comes from someone you don't fucking know and you just go?!" he yelled. "Are you stupid?!"

Kid got mad too. "Well I thought it was from fucking you! Who else wakes up at that time!?" he yelled back.

"It doesn't mat-" he then realized the tone of his voice and sighed, rubbing his temples. "Then what happened?" he finally asked.

The flame-haired man calmed down as well. " Well I went but couldn't see fucking anyone. So I texted back asking where the fuck he was. The answer was _**behind you**_ , so I turned around, something came straight up my face and knocked me out flat."

Law thought that this was like some kind of horror movie.

" But I tell you. Whoever the fuck it was he was damn strong and fast. I don't normally get hit like that."

Law remembered the conversation between his friends. They had said the same thing, so it was true. It only made his suspicions worse.

"So.. you didn't see a face."

"Nah." He replied with a frown.

Law noticed a small notebook on the drawer next to the bed, and picked it up. It was the doctor's notes on Kid's condition.

"The patient is now in a stable state. Surgery was not needed, but stitches were made. 3 above the left orbital, 2 below it, 5 at the left side of the head and another 6 down the neck. The patient is lucky they were not deep enough to open up an artery and cause severe bleeding." He read out in a formal voice.

"Well, shi-"

The door suddenly opened, cutting Kid's voice, and the two men turned their heads towards its direction.

Killer walked in. He looked pale as well. He seemed to notice the men holding hands, but didn't comment.

"Thanks for leaving me asshole." Kid joked around.  
"I didn't leave you, **princess.** I just went to get some fresh air." He said with a small smile as he crossed his arms.

"Hey Trafalgar.." he kind of awkwardly said.  
Law waved a hand at him, as he stood up.

"Well," he turned back to the patient. "Since Killer is here, im not care." He said and turned to leave. However, the grip of his hand tightened.

"Wait." Kid said. "Killer, I want to tell you something, and I want Trafalgar to be present too."


	6. Connection

Law got a deep blush on his face as the younger man held his hand tightly.

"Wait. Killer, there's something I want to tell you, and I want Trafalgar to be present too.

Killer crossed his arms as he came closer, and then sighed.

"Look. Its fine man."

Kid blinked. "I didn't say anything yet."

Killer glanced at his hand and then back at his friend. Kid did the same.

"Y-you sure..?" The redhead asked again.

Killer raised his hands in the air. "Yes, yes its fine." He let out a weak smile at his friend.

Kid widely grinned, and looked at Trafalgar.

Law was staring away all that time, seemingly lost in thoughts. He was happy, that's for sure, but what had happened today.. was a warning. He gritted his teeth. He didnt want this "accident' to repeat again. Doflamingo said it himself. Kid was **lucky.** But next time?

He suddenly pulled his hand away from Kid's and took a step back.

Kid looked at him.

"What the hell's the matter?" He asked.

"I'm.. I'm sorry." Law said and after taking a few steps back, he run out of the room and out of the hospital, ignoring the younger man's calls.

"What the fuck's with him!?" Kid yelled a bit.

Killer looked at the wide open door from the man's exit, skeptical.

"Before.." Kid said. "He said its all his fault. Why would he say that? What the fuck could he have to do with all this?!"

Killer looked down. Thinking. He was calm. Although his name suggested the exact opposite, he was a reasonable and logical man. He decided to change the topic, as he would later think about it in quiet, without his friend swearing and yelling.

"Will you stay here for the day or go home? When I went back I got permission for you to be absent for a few days as to recover. So you can also go to your place if you want."

"What about the garage?" Kid asked.

"I got it. And if its too much ill just rearrange the date for when you're better."

Kid grinned. "Thanks. Ill go home then. I haven't seen _**her**_ in a long time too.." he smiled.

" _ **She**_ has missed you. You should visit her more damn often." Killer glared.

"Yea yea sure." He said. "Go call the doc and tell him I'm outta here."

Killer left, leaving Kid in his thoughts.

Meanwhile

Law returned to the college. He got soaked wet as he run the whole way back, but he didn't care. He couldnt stay close to the other man. He didn't want him to get hurt again because of him. He entered the dorms and into his room. Shachi and Penguin were playing video-games.

"Law!" Shachi yelled, getting up. "That took a while. You ok?"

Law nodded fast a few times. "Yea.. yea."

Penguin raised an eyebrow. "How is Kid?"

Law flinched a bit. "Some stitches. But he's okay.. His usual self. Swearing and yelling."

The others laughed .

"Well, same old Kid then." Shachi grinned.

Penguin came closer to Law.

"Are _you_ okay? You seem.. weird." He said and leaned his face closer to take a better look. Law quickly stepped back.

"I said I'm fine!" He said, his voice louder than he intended it to be.

Penguin and Shachi didn't say anything.

"Fine. Come Shachi. Lets go to my room for a bit. Law's on his period." Penguin said and left the room, Shachi following him.

"W-Wait!-"

The door closed with a loud **THUD.**

Law sighed. Great. Now he acted like an asshole to his friends for no reason. He sat on his bed and sighed, taking his coat off.

"Shit!" He swore loudly. Everything was perfect until yesterday, and now today's gone to hell. He felt like shit.

\- He got up. He needed a drink. He put on his hat, and took an umbrella, heading outside. Once he opened the door, he noticed the figure of a tall man walking who had just entered the dorms. It was Killer, Kid's blond friend. Killer seemed to notice him too.

"Ah, Trafalgar.."

Law looked down awkwardly. "H-hey..Look, sorry about running out like that.. Its just..-"

"Don't apologize to me." Killer crossed his arms. Law looked away. He was right.

"Ill go apologize." He finally said.

"He's at his house, he left the hospital. Want the address?" Law nodded and gave Killer a piece of paper from his room, in which Killer wrote the address. "He was in a bit of a bad mood when he left, just so you know." The blond said and entered his room, closing the door. Law grabbed his coat and hat as he left once more.

The house was kinda hard to find, but finally reached it. It was a two-floor apartment, not that big, but still looked expensive. He got up the few stairs, and stood in front of the door. He shook his head. Now was not the time to be afraid. He had to clear this whole situation with Kid. He pressed, still with hesitation, the doorbell. No sound was heard for a while. Law decided this was the perfect chance to leave, as he would have an excuse for not seeing Kid, but just then the door slowly opened. Law's eyes shot open. Kid was standing at the doorstep. He was wearing some short shorts, and a pair of slippers. He was wearing a completely white t shirt, with one of his arms held up on his chest. He looked quite shocked to see Law standing at his doorstep, half soaked since the rain was now falling too hard, himself still in the bandages.

"I-"

Law's voice was shut once he noticed something black moving on Kid's arm. Suddenly, a small black head emerged from under Kid's muscled arm. And a bit lower, near his elbow, a small black tail. Kid was holding a small black cat, which was now staring at Law with bright blue eyes. Law stayed there with his mouth wide open, unable to utter any comment. Kid grabbed Law from his jacket and pulled him in. Law grinned and was about to say something, but Kid said;

"Don't tell anyone or ill fucking kill you I swear." He glared as well.

Law laughed. "Aww.. come on why? Its cute." He said and leaned his face closer to the small cat, making it hide back in Kid's arm.

"It suits your tough appearance."

"Shut up!" Kid yelled and sat on a nearby couch in his living room, his feet on the table in front. Law followed him inside, taking off his coat and hat. He was glad everything was so casual, without tension. He sat next to Kid and smirked, looking at the cat once more.

"How old is it?"

Kid scratched his head, the kitten now running up and down Kid's legs. "6 months? Maybe younger maybe older."

Law blinked. "That's young."

"Killer got it for me at the beginning of this year. To congratulate me for not getting my ass expelled in the first year." He said with a frown.

Law laughed, as the cat started biting and then pulling the laces of Kid's shorts. Kid ,pissed, grabbed the kitten from his nape, and placed it on his hand, which was surprisingly just a bit smaller than the cat's whole size.

"Is it a male?"

Kid frowned even more pissed. "Nope. Girl."

Law laughed again. "Can I hold her?"

Kid lifted the cat once more from the nape, and placed it on Law's lap. The cat got scared at the view of the unfamiliar face, and even more when Law's hand leaned closer. Soon thought, it realized that Law was no enemy, and let itself be petted, lying down and enjoying the touch. Kid got up.

"Want coffee?"

"Sure." Law said.

Few minutes later, Kid still hadn't returned.

"You need any help?" Law said, loud enough to be heard.

"Shut up I'm not handicapped." The reply was heard.

Law smiled and turned to the cat, who was now rubbing its head against Law's hand, purring loudly.

Kid now emerged from the kitchen, looking pissed. He was barely holding two cups of coffee with one hand, as with the other he was holding a small bowl, filled with milk. He gave a cup to Law, and then he sat down on the floor, sipping his own, as he softly laid the bowl on the floor in front of them.

"There you little shit." He said, tapping the floor with his finger as the kitten jumped off Law's lap and approached Kid, then leaning its head down as it started drinking with its tongue. Law grinned. Kid sipped his coffee once more, as he gave the kitten a soft caress on its back. He was about to get up, once he heard a **snap** sound. He turned to the older man, only to see him with his phone's camera aiming at him, and the said man having a huge grin. Kid's bare eyebrow twitched menacingly.

"What the fuck was that?" He slowly said.

Law chuckled. "Good shot. I might even make it my wallpaper."

Kid was about to reply, when the elder's voice stopped him again.

"Look, sorry for running out like that this morning."

"Why did you?" The redhead asked.

Law looked away. "Its just that.." he sighed. "I might know who attacked you. "

Kid once more opened his mouth, and Law once more talked before he uttered a sound.

"But im not 100% certain, so until I know for sure, i won't tell you anything more." Kid frowned. Law had lied, but that was an acceptable lie, since it was for the younger man's own good.

"Fine." Kid growled, as he had now realized that Law was serious about his final word.

Law himself felt a little better.

Kid then sat back next to Law, and cracked his fingers one by one.

"Now. The FUCKING PICTURE." he said with a menacing voice.

 _Shit. He remembered._ Kid leaped forward to Law, trying to get a hold of the phone, but Law fell down on the sofa, and turned to the other side to prevent it. Kid got pissed.

"Give up Trafalgar!" He yelled as he pounced on top of him, trying to take it. Law laughed.

"Never , Eustass!" Kid grabbed Law's wrists and held them above his head.

"Give it so noone gets hurt." He declared.

Law flipped him off, with his hands still within his grasp. Kid leaned closer, and kissed Law's lips. Law at first didn't want to, but soon surrendered himself to the kiss. Kid looked deep into Law's eyes, as he kissed his neck, and then whispered in his ear.

"You don't have to fucking worry so much you know. I just thought it was you, so it caught me off guard. Won't happen again. Trust me." He said, as he kissed the man below him one more time, his lips sucking softly on the other man's tongue.

Law smirked. "Who said i give a shit about your ass?"

Kid frowned, and a small pout was visible on his lips. "You dont?" He asked like a child.

Law laughed warmly as he enjoyed seeing Kid acting this way. The redhead left the man's wrists, and Law immediately wrapped his arms around the redhead's neck, pulling him even closer. Kid then left the older man's lips, as he started sucking several spots on his neck, each suck leaving a visible bright mark on the tanned skin. Law could only moan softly at the touch, fully enjoying every second of it after the reassuring words he had previously heard. Kid slowly placed a hand under the man's hoodie, again slowly making its way up to the raven-haired's nipple, softly making circles around it before pinching it. Law closed his eyes tightly as he tried not to sound so much like a girl. Kid removed his hand, as he rose above him, and removing his T-shirt, revealing this strong and muscled chest and abs Law only saw a few times before, but utterly loved. The flame-haired man then removed Law's hoodie by pulling it out, as he then unbuttoned his pants. Law flinched with a blush spread across his face, but didn't complain. Kid's hand now slowly went under his underwear, pulling out the elder's aching erection. He licked his lips.

"Damn." He simply said, as he gave it a stroke.

Law moaned louder than he wanted to as his hand now covered his own mouth, to prevent him from embarrassing himself even more. Kid then leaned his head down, as he took Law's hard erection all the way in his mouth and throat, causing the man below to uncontrollably moan loudly, as the man thrusted his head up and down, until Law came. Kid rose again, as he pulled Law's jeans and underwear off. He smirked, as Law leaned his legs against each other embarrassed, as to hide himself. Kid then opened his own mouth, as Law's cum slowly dripped onto his hand. He then slowly rubbed the thick liquid against the man's entrance, as he thrusted a finger in. Law clenched his teeth and uttered a swear at the sudden pleasure, while the man above pushed another finger in, moving them around the tight area.

"Fuck you're hot.. You're melting my fingers.." he whispered as if he did not want to be heard, but Law heard, and offered him a weak smile, accompanied by a wink.

With his other hand, that all this time continued playing with the man's nipples, he now got his own erection out. He pulled his fingers out, as he softly pressed his tip against the man's entrance, and shot him a look. The raven-haired man's grin as a response made Kid chuckle, as he lifted Law's right leg and placed it on his own shoulder, now with his free hand grabbing the man's hips, as he thrusted inside. Law moaned loudly, and Kid murmured a swear.

"T-Tight.."

Law breathed in and out slowly and deeply, as he looked at the man above with a nod, allowing him to start moving. At first the pace was slow, but soon was fast, causing both men's moans, especially the older man's echo across the house. Kid leaned down as he kissed Law deeply, while Law wrapped his arms around the man's back, his nails dipping into the flesh, leaving claw-like marks. His eyes met, and with a similar look, they both realized that they were close, and few moments later both came. Kid broke the kiss, as he rested his head on the elder's chest, both men panting. Kid could feel Law's racing heart, but he was sure that his own was beating so fast as well that it could probably be heard. So he smiled. Law tilted his head at the side, and noticed the small cat, which was curiously watching them this whole time. He laughed, and Kid followed his sight and noticed it too. He grinned.

"Fuck the cat dude.. we destroyed my damn sofa. Was expensive too."

It was hot today morning, so Law put on a V-necked shirt and his usual jeans, as he exited the room and walked to the hall, where his friends were waiting. They had made up yesterday night, since Law was in a good mood and he apologized. But once Penguin and Shachi saw Law, they both swallowed hard and blushed a bit. Law raised an eyebrow.

"What?" He asked.

Shachi looked away, too embarrassed to talk, as Penguin pointed at Law's neck, with a small cough. Law couldn't see, so he turned on his phone's front camera to see. His neck was FULL of bite marks and hickeys. His blush was worse than ever. He started pacing fast towards his room.

"...I'm gonna go change clothes." He declared, as he started running, while however Penguin and Shachi ran behind him too.

"You have a frickin girlfriend you asshole?!" Penguin was yelling.

"No i don't!" Law yelled back, still running.

"Why didn't you fucking tell us?!" Shachi was now heard as well. "Lucky bastard!"

"I do not have a girlfriend! I don't know what the hell you're talking about!" He yelled again.

"Who is she? Is she hot?" Penguin was heard again.

"Ye- NO!" he corrected himself, though the other men noticed that.

"Hahaha! He admitted it! Come back here! You're not running away! Shachi yelled, as the three men continued running in the hall.

\- somewhere else. -

Killer was sitting behind his desk at the garage, his hair tied up in a really long pony tail, while his shirt was unbuttoned and wide open, his chest exposed. Today was rather hot.

"I'm done!" Kid yelled as he opened the door behind him. He was feeling better today, being in a good mood and all. He was walking around topless, due to the rather hot weather. He still wore his bandages around the neck and collarbone, but not on the face. Several stitches could be seen above his eye and below it, and on the side too, bright red. This was going to leave scars.

Killer wiped his sweat from his own forehead. The hot weather wasn't exactly the best situation for him, having this really long hair and all. He turned around. "Ah, good work." Kid nodded as he turned around to return in. Killer however, noticed something.

"Kid?"

"What"

"On your back.." Killer said and pointed as well. "There are.. scratches?"

Kid turned his hand as far behind as he could and touched his back.

Once he realized, a deep shade that matched his hair appeared on his cheeks. Kid got in the back room and slammed the door shut."

"Kid?" Killer asked with a smile.

"SHUT UP" the man was heard from inside.

Killer laughed and got up, getting inside the room.

"Kiiiid?"


	7. Exposed

"Just tell us who she is and this will all end."Penguin was heard in a serious voice.

Law slapped his own forehead as an act of desperation."For the millionth time. I. Don't. Have. A damn. Girlfriend!" He yelled.

"That ain't true young man." Shachi said like some father. They had lock themselves in Law`s room, and they just wouldn't let him leave until they heard a name. Law fell on the bed. It was true though. He did not have a girlfriend. He wasn't sure if he had a boyfriend either, but he was sure as hell not telling them what happened the previous night. But he was already late for Anatomy. He sighed.

"Fine. Lets skip. Im not saying anything tough."

Penguin and Shachi looked at each other. The second exams weren't that far away, and they had already skipped their classes a couple of times, so they couldn't afford to miss any more. Law however never skipped, and had already made notes of everything, so his classes now weren't as important as theirs.

"You asshole." Penguin said as he was unlocking the door. "Fine. Don't say . We will find out either way." He frowned.

"Good luck finding someone who doesn't exist ." Law replied satisfied as they finally exited the room and the dorms, each going to their own class. Law got in his own. The professor didn't say anything once he entered since he was usually never late, so he thought Law probably had some important reason. Law walked up and sat at the furthest back of the class. He shot a glance at the professor, who was talking about matters he had already read before in books. He was very interested in medicine ever since he was a kid, especially after.. He shook his head. He did not want to remember this. Suddenly he felt a vibration from his jeans pocket, where his phone was. He checked it. He smiled a bit. He had actually made the picture he took of Kid and his cat his wallpaper, and a small smile was noticeable on his face every time he opened the phone. A message from an unknown number. He raised an eyebrow, but opened it.

 _"Thanks for leaving a shit load of scratches on my back. Killer won't stop being a bitch now."_

Law covered his mouth with his hand to cover his laugh. He smiled, but then frowned and typed back.

 _"Thanks for covering my neck with hickeys and bite marks asshole. Now Shachi and Penguin want to know who my girlfriend is."_

Few moments later the reply came. _"You don't have a girlfriend."_ Law frowned again, as he typed back. This was the perfect chance to figure out what exactly his relationship with Kid was. _"Do I have a boyfriend then?"_ He replied.

 _"You tell me."_

Law got pissed, but then smirked. _"I guess I have then ."_

 _"He better be hot."_ The reply came.

Law chuckled. _"Oh he is. Did me real good yesterday. I couldn't even walk straight this morning."_

He chuckled again. The reply however was late.

 _"You're skipping your next class. You just reminded your boyfriend of yesterday and he got hard."_

Law grinned but shivered at the thought of yesterday. _"Can't. I got Physics."_

He didn't mind meeting with Kid, but he didn't also want to seem too "easy to get".

 _"Well that's sweet. I got Physics up next too."_

Law grinned. Real sweet. About half an hour later the class ended, and he got up to leave with the rest. Shachi and Penguin were waiting outside.

"What the hell took you so long. Im hungry." Shachi complained.

Law rolled his eyes, but followed them outside to the cafeteria. The campus was already getting filled with people, talking and laughing. Law was looking around indifferent. He couldn't see the person he was looking for, and he couldn't care less about what was happening to anyone else. However, once he arrived at the cafeteria, he noticed a familiar shade of red hair sitting on one of the tables. He grinned, as he approached. Kid was sitting on the same side with two other girls, which made the dark-haired frown. It was Bonney and Perona. At the other side, Killer was sitting quietly, looking at his friend who was loudly laughing at something with the girls. Law and his friends approached.

"We'll go buy coffee. Ill get you one too." Shachi said to Law and left with Penguin.

Kid finally calmed a bit from the laugh, and noticed Law.

"Ahahah.. Holy shit.. Oh hey Trafalgar." He smirked. Bonney nodded and Perona waved a hand. Kid was expecting him to sit next to him, but Law turned, and with a seductive swing of his hips sat next to Killer, much to Kid`s surprise, causing him to choke on his drink.

"Oh yea. Hi." Law said indifferently, causing Kid to frown and glare at Killer. Killer moved a bit away from Law and looked away with a _Don't look at me I take no part in this_ look.

"What's that?" Bonney said, mouth filled with chips. " You guys fought?"

"No!" Kid said pissed and looked at Law, who however didn't reply.

"Then Law`s jealous I guess ." Perona said indifferently.

Law blushed a bit. "I-Im not jealous!" He yelled.

Kid grinned. "Ah, so that's what this is."

"No its not! Why the hell would I be jealous." Law said and pulled his hat lower.

Kid leaned over the table and raised the hat so he could see Law`s eyes. "You're cute."

Law flipped him off as Shachi and Penguin arrived and sat next to him and Killer.

"You guys fighting again?" Penguin sighed.

"Yes." The two men said simultaneously.

"Oh right." Shachi grinned. "Kid, do you know anything about Law`s girlfriend?"

Now was Law`s time to choke on the coffee and start coughing.

The redhead grinned at him. "Oh really? You got a girlfriend? Explains your neck." He said with a chuckle.

"Kid got a girlfriend too." Killer said with a smirk while Kid looked at him with wide eyes. "You should have seen his back. They probably were at it a loong time."

Law grinned as Penguin and Shachi wooed and whistled loudly.

Killer looked at his watch while Kid was shooting him death glares. "We should all go." He said, inclining that the second classes would soon start.

"Yea Law." Kid said as his eyebrow twitched. "Lets **go.** "

 _Oh that's right. Physics._ Law thought, and got up, walking with Kid. They entered the building, when suddenly Kid grabbed the other man's wrist and pulled him down the hall, where no students were. He pinned Law on the wall, his arms between his head. They just stood like that, grinning at each other, until Kid leaned lower at the shorter man and kissed him. Law wrapped his arms around his neck while the flame-haired man whispered in his ear;

"You're hot when you're jealous."

"Too bad you won't ever see that cause I don't get jealous." Law smirked, as Kid grabbed the other man` hips, bringing him closer for a second kiss.

"We still have to go to class." Law said while Kid licked his earlobe.

"Hmph. And I thought you would forget." The taller man replied as he stepped back, releasing the older man as they started walking to their class. Little did they know, that Law`s friends were standing at the corner, merely watching speechlessly.

Law and Kid got inside the class, and sat at the furthest back. Kid got a notebook out like the rest of the students, Law however just yawned.

"You ain't gonna take notes?" Kid asked with a raised eyebrow.

Law sighed as he got out a small notebook and handed it to the other man. Kid opened it, eyes wide open from all the well written notes that filled it.

"Well Ill borrow this thank you very much." He said as he started copying Law`s notes.

"Feel free." The other man replied as he took his phone out behind a book. Kid shot a glance at the cellphone, but immediately blushed and returned to the notes. Law noticed that, but simply smiled.

"How did you know my number?" The raven-haired asked.

Kid grinned. "I know everything."

Law gave him a bored look.

"Perona." Kid groaned.

Law smiled as he turned back to the phone. "Well ill have you Eustass in my contacts."

"Aww.. not " **Baby** " or " **My love"** or something like that?" Kid whimpered .

"Nah. That's only for my boyfriend."

"Well if you continue like that your boyfriend is gonna rape you in the bathrooms after the class." Kid said, causing the girl sitting in the row in front of them to turn around and look him weirdly. Kid glared at her, and she quickly turned in front again.

"Well maybe i would like that." Law said and looked at the redhead with a sexy look, causing the later to lick his own lips, and the girl in front to shoot another glance back.

Kid grinned, as a bit later he finished copying the notes.

"Alright. Lets go." He said.

Law raised an eyebrow. "We're in the middle of a les-"

Kid stood up, as he raised a hand, causing everyone to look at him.

"Professor Caesar . Trafalgar says he doesn't feel good. He's gonna throw up I think ." He said loudly and clearly until everybody looked at Law, who embarrassed tried to hide his face behind a book.

"Hm. Is that so." The professor replied. "Take him to the nurse then. Hurry before he makes a mess in the class." Law glared at Kid from behind the book, as the other man pulled him from his hand outside the classroom.

"Are you stupid?!" Law yelled.

"Lower your damn voice." Kid said, as he started walking towards the nursery .

"Why are we even going there? Im not sick." Kid turned behind at the other man, replying with a simple grin. Few moments later, they got in the nursery, however, the nurse was nowhere to be found.

Kid lied on the bed. "Alright doctor. Examine me."

Law frowned. "Aren't I supposed to be sick?"

"But you're not so."

"That doesn't make sense."

"Who cares."

Law facepalmed. "You're definitely stupid." He said, as he noticed the redhead taking his shirt off. Law grinned.

"Alright. But we'll do this my way." The raven-haired said.

"Yes doc." The flame-haired replied obediently.

Law opened a drawer next to the bed, and took out some bandages. Then, he climbed on top of the other man, sitting on his rock hard abs. Then, with a piece of bandage, he blindfolded the man below.

"You better not do anything weir-"

He didn't manage to finish his sentence, as Law tightly tied his left hand to the bed`s side.

"Oi Trafalgar! What the hell! Kid complained, but by the time he finished his words, his other hand was now tied as well.

"There. " Law said satisfied.

"Hey! At least take the damn thing off my eyes!"

"Of course not." Law said, licking his lips as he pulled Kid`s jeans and underwear down, revealing his hard erection. "Where's the fun in that?" He said, as he was taking off all his own clothes, except the underwear. He leaned his head down, taking the whole length inside his mouth, resulting in a loud hiss from the tied-down man. Law`s hand started stroking the member of the man, as he thoroughly sucked the tip. He raised his hand up to his mouth, as he licked his fingers fully wet, and then, putting his hand inside his own underwear, pushed a finger inside himself, causing him to moan with a flustered face. He was glad Kid couldn't see him right now, because if he did, he wouldn't let him forget this easily. He pushed another finger in himself, extracting a loud moan and a swear.

"F-fuck.." he mumbled as he licked the member in his hand once more, and glanced up at the redhead , who was gritting his teeth to prevent any noise from his mouth.

"E-Enough." The man below finally said.

Law removed his fingers, as he slowly climbed higher on top of the other man.

"Put it in." The flame-haired ordered.

Law slowly lowered his hips on the man`s hard erection, until it was all inside.

"Sh-shit.. Too..Deep.." Law moaned out, as he slowly started moving his hips up and down.

Tears started dripping down Law`s face, not so much from the pain as from the pleasure. He leaned forward to kiss the other man, however, the redhead kept his lips tightly shut.

"What the hell.." Law whimpered.

"Take the thing off my eyes." Kid ordered. The raven-haired did as he was ordered too.

The sight that was offered right in front of his eyes made him shiver and get even harder. Law, on top of him, fully naked, sweaty, blushed, tears dripping from his eyes, looking at him and panting. Kid grinned.

"You look like a complete slut." He commented.

Law smirked, as he leaned forward one more time for a deep kiss.

Kid, however, clenched his fists, and with a violent pull, he broke free of the bandages that kept him tied.

"That's better." He said with a grin, as he grabbed Law`s hips, pressing them even lower, resulting in loud moans from the man above.

"I.. Im gonna.." Law whispered.

"Me too." The redhead said, as he increased the pace, and few moments later, both men came.

Law lied on Kid`s chest, breathing heavily. Kid did the same, but suddenly, something averted his look, as he turned towards the door. The nurse was standing there, with a really unamused look on her face. Law noticed the other man`s look, and turned his sight to were he was staring at. A bright deep blush appeared on his face, and up to his ears. The nurse approached them, opened the drawer, took a small package out and left the room again.

"Clean up." She simply said, before she left.

Kid started laughing.

Law glared at him mad. "What the hell you asshole?! Why did i even follow you here! This is all your fau-"

Kid pulled him from the back of his head and kissed him.

"Shut up."

Law opened his mouth to say something, but quickly closed it again with a blush. Kid ruffled his hair with a grin.

A vibration and a loud tone was heard from Law`s phone. Kid stretched a hand towards the floor, picking up his jeans, and handing the phone to the black-haired. Law opened it, again with a grin at the wallpaper. He snorted.

"Text from Shachi."

"What does it say?"

Law opened it.

" _We need to talk._ "


	8. Argument

Kid slowly opened his eyes. He was in his room. Huh? Wasn't he at the nursery? He looked at the wall straight ahead of him, at the other side of the room. The clock pointed 6.34. But it was evening. How come.. He looked at his right, and noticed a tall figure sitting on his friend's bed, staring at him. It indeed was his friend, and was staring at him with a very deep gaze.

Kid tried to talk, but his friend pressed his own finger against his mouth, indicating him to be quiet. Kid realized a weight on his shoulder, but was too bored to look.

"What?" The redhead whispered out.

His friend pointed at his left, and he now turned, only to be met by a sleeping Law, resting his head on his shoulder.

"Now thats a first." His friend said quietly.

The cheeks of the redhead matched the shade of his hair, as he looked back at the blond.

"You both fell asleep at the nursery. After.."

They both looked away awkwardly.

"Well, the nurse called me from your phone to come and pick you up."

The redhead looked back at the sleeping figure next to him.

"So what are you staring at with such interest?" Kid now said, without averting his gaze.

"It's.. unusual. I've never seen you even talk to someone you had sex with before. Let alone sleeping together afterwords. Is he not like everybody else?"

"Its not that important.." the redhead replied, now studying the sleeping man's face. He looked peaceful, looked secure.

The blond man got up. "You ain't the Kid i now." He said with a smile.

"Shut up."

"Ill go get the cat."

Killer had suggested he brought the cat at their room, so that they didn't have to pay someone to feed it at Kid's place. He didn't know if it was allowed, but as long as it didn't cause any trouble and nobody saw it it should be fine.

"You can bring the damn cat if you want. Doesn't mean im gonna take care of it." The redhead now said, always quietly as to not wake up the sleeping man.

"Its your damn cat." His friend pointed out, as he took his keys and left, closing the door slowly.

Kid groaned. He looked at his left once more, but instead of a sleeping man, he was met with a pair of sleepy gray eyes.

"Ah, shit. We woke you up. Sorry" he said apologetically.

The raven-haired man simply offered a small smile.

"So how come you haven't dumped my ass yet. Like _everybody else_."

Kid averted his gaze, which made the other man frown and move away from him.

It wasn't **his** fault though. He just didn't want to talk about his past "relationships". He had been a dick to almost every and each one of them, so he really didn't want to talk about that with Law.

"Look. Just forget about it 'kay?" He said as he turned towards the other man, who was staring at the exact other direction with his back at him.

"Whatever." Law said in a pissed voice and sat up to get up, but Kid wrapping a hand around his waist and pulling him back didn't really help. "L-Let me go!"

Kid hugged the man tightly, his chest pressed on his back.

"No."

Law huffed and looked way, as Kid started kissing his neck. But the surgeon-to-be stood his ground, and didn't react. Only when the redhead bit his neck, he turned around to glare at him. However, once he saw Kid's pout he laughed wholeheartedly. He leaned his head back and kissed his cheek, something that made Kid slightly blush.

"You're cute." Law said with a warm smile.

"Fuck you very much." The redhead replied with a sarcastic smile.

"So your cat is coming." Law now said, excitement hidden within his words. It was obvious that he'd come to like the small animal.

Kid frowned. "I don't care. Ill leave the door open all the time."

The other man now frowned. "It will run away."

"Yea i know! Good fucking riddance!" He said with a grin, earning himself a glare.

"By the way. Didn't one of your pals want to talk to you?" The redhead said once more.

Law blinked several times, until he finally remember and face-palmed. "Shit. Right."

Kid rolled his eyes. "You know what he wants?"

"Not at all. He seemed too serious though in the message."

Kid yawned and stretched his arms. "Whatever. Just go."

"You're kicking me out!?" Law said offended.

"Unless you want to go another round."

Law shot right up from the bed. "On the other hand, my still sore hips say _thanks but_ _ **no**_ _thanks."_

The redhead laughed as the other man started getting dressed. He put on his underwear, and then wore a shirt. However, it took him a while to realize it was not his, as it was too loose and exposed a shoulder, and also too big as it reached down to his thighs.

"Huh?" He was heard, once he noticed it.

Kid turned to look at him, but immediately blushed.

"W-What the hell is this kare-shirt shit?!"

"Kare-!" Law blushed as well, but before he could take it off, a **snap** sound filled the room. Law turned to look at Kid with wide eyes. Kid was holding his own phone, and had a huge grin, that split his face in two.

"No.." law muttered.

"Yes." Kid grinned.

"No no no." The older man repeated as he walked towards the redhead.

"Oh hell yes." The other man repeated, as Law jumped on him, trying to take ahold of the phone.

"Give it here! Now!"

"Hell no! Oh right. _If the picture is good enough, i might even make it my wallpaper!"_ He said in a happy though sarcastic voice.

"Eustass! Im serious! Delete it!"

"Oh i guarantee you. This picture will **never** get deleted."

Law frowned. "You're such an idiot!" He yelled as he took off the other man's shirt, throwing it right at his face.

Kid simply grinned. "Thanks. And you started it."

Law muttered swears under his breath as he got dressed in the right clothes, and headed to the door.

"Hey Trafalgar! I-"

The door closed with a loud **THUD.**

Kid raised a nonexistent eyebrow.

"Why the hell did he get so mad for no reason?!" He said to himself. _Well. Whatever._ He now though, as he indeed made the picture his wallpaper with a grin. _He will get over it._

* * *

Law started walking furious on the hallways of the dorms. Kid acted like a dick. The picture Law took of him was simple. Nothing weird. It just meant a lot to the raven-haired. But _this_ picture.. He frowned in annoyance. He was damn half-naked. Wearing another man's shirt. He was going to be a doctor for fuck's sake. What if someone else saw it?

His phone started ringing. He took it out from his jeans' pocket, answering it.

"Law." He said, trying to keep his voice calm.

 _"It's Shachi."_

 _Oh shit. The message._

"Ah..hey.." Law said.

 _"Where are you right now?"_

"Heading to my room."

 _"Alright. Wait there."_

The call ended.

Law entered his room. What could Shachi want? He didn't remember doing anything to make him mad. _Well. Whatever._

He changed into more casual clothes, since he didn't plan on going anywhere, and lied on the bed. He took his phone, and simply stared at the wallpaper.

"You're such an idiot.."

* * *

The door in Kid's room opened, and a few seconds later closed again. Kid was lying on his chest and didn't bother to move. However, few seconds later, he felt a small weight on his back. Veins popped on his forehead.

"Take the fucking cat off my back or i swear ill kill you."

He heard his friend laugh. "She did it by herself."

Kid turned around and noticed the cat on his shoulder. He glared at it, but the cat simply licked his cheek.

"ALRIGHT THAT'S IT!" he yelled as he grabbed the cat, ans got up, heading for the door, ignoring his friend that was crying from laughter.

He kicked the door open, and when he was about to throw the cat out, he noticed two figures next to him. They were Law's friends.

"Oh. Sup." He stopped to greet.

However, and to his huge surprise, they just glared at him and kept walking down the hallway.

"That was weird." Killer was heard, now standing behind his friend, taking the cat before he threw it somewhere.

"That was too fucking weird." The redhead was heard, now closing the door.

"Bad mood i guess." His friend replied.

* * *

The door in Law's room opened, and his friends walked in. Law was playing some game in his phone.

"You **could** knock." He said.

His friends however didn't reply to that.

"Law. We need to talk." Penguin was heard.

Law now closed his phone, and sat up on the bed's edge. Looking up to his standing friends as they both crossed their arms. Just what could they want?

"So. What is this all about?" The raven-haired asked.

Shachi took a big breath, and then slowly exhaled.

"We saw you and Kid."

Law felt cold sweat dripping on his body. _Me and.. Does he mean.. At the nursery?!_ He stayed silent.

"Oh Law don't play dumb. We saw you and Kid kissing at the hallway!" His friend talked again.

Law now exhaled in relief. _Oh.. That._

"Also, after the second period's classes ended, we went to your class to find you. But the professor said you called sick and _'Mr. Eustass'_ took you to the nursery. So don't deny it!" His other friend added.

Law sighed. Well, he had to tell them at some time. _The sooner the better..right?_

"I won't deny it. Its true." He finally admitted.

The standing men fell in utter silence.

"A-And the nursery..?" Shachi said quietly.

"An excuse to have sex."

Both men flinched as they looked at each other.

"So..You're gay..". Penguin finally said it.

Law looked away. "I guess so."

Shachi grabbed Law from the shoulders. "Look", he started, and for several minutes, he and Penguin talked to Law, with the man simply listening with wide eyes.

* * *

-Back in Kid's room-

* * *

Killer had brought alcohol, and they were watching a horror movie. It was still rather early, but they both had classes tomorrow so they also had to wake up early.

"How come Law wasn't here when i returned?" Killer finally broke the silence.

"He got mad for no reason and left." Kid replied, after swallowing a whole mouthful of beer.

 _"For no reason?"_ His friend repeated.

"I just took a picture of him. Where's the problem?" The redhead snapped.

"What picture exactly?" The blond said once more.

"Geez you're fucking annoying! He accidentally wore my blouse and i took a picture. Look." He said, as he showed his phone with the left hand, whereas he drank some more with the right one.

Killer sighed. "You're stupid."

Kid continued drinking as he flipped him off right at his face.

"So are you finally gonna get serious with someone?"

"What d' ya mean?" Kid asked, half drunk.

His friend glared at him "You know what I mean. Or is Law gonna be another one night stand?"

The redhead laughed. "Well we've already done it twice. So i guess not."

"Do you like him?"

Kid stopped drinking.

"I don't know." He looked at his drink. "He's a cool guy. Not some annoying chick that needs attention all the time and dresses like a slut."

"That's it?" Killer raised an eyebrow under the bangs.

"Well he's pretty fucking hot too. I can't complain about the sex either."

Killer smiled. "So?"

Kid raised his head, and sighed. "Well, I guess I-"

A beep sound was heard. Killer checked his phone. "Ain't mine."

The redhead groaned as he got up and headed to his bed to pick up the phone.

"Well what'd'ya know." He said, implying the identity of the sender.

A message. He opened it with a grin.

...

Slowly, the grin disappeared, and a blank expression got its place. His hand holding the phone clenched tightly.

"What's wrong?" His friend was heard.

Kid slowly pulled his arm back, and then with force, threw the phone at the couch, where his friend was sitting. His aim was right on him, and would hit him, had he not ducked, and thus the phone hit the couch's back and fell on it.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Killer snapped.

"READ IT." Kid growled in a menacing voice.

The blond did as he was told, and picked up the phone. His eyes slowly opened wide open.

Kid punched the wall so hard that left a mark on both his hand and on the wall.

Killer was speechless. He simply read the message once more, like he was trying to make sure he read correctly. But he did. The few words in the text remained the same.

 _ **"Lets break up."**_


	9. Rage

**Nnnnnnoteeeeeees:**

 **Thank you all for all the support you've shown me on this fanfiction, which is also marked as my 1st one. It has already close to 2000 views, which really makes me happy and makes me want to keep writing. So again, thank you. 3**

 **Kid: Kid in this story is pretty accurate to his original character, (if he was in this 'universe'), but its still a fanfiction so yea at some point that kinda changed. I tried to postpone it but i guess a fanfic is a fanfic. So Kid isn't really sure about what he has with Law, but his talk with Killer made him realize many things that will be seen later on. It's all pretty complicated with him, and he reacts pretty badly to the break up message Law sent him as these feelings he has are all pretty new, something which will cause him to act irrational later on. After the suspicious attack, he pretty much has his New World Look, except for the arm. That seemed too much. (For now o_o)**

 **Law: Law is quiet as always at first but pretty soon gets an interest in our redhead. He kissed him while pretending to be drunk, mostly to witness his reaction, which didn't go that good. Soon however Kid approached him, something that made him pretty damn happy. However , he still is worried about what the shitFlamingo principal plans on doing, as he is scared of his past being repeated. (will be revealed later on, but you can still guess.) Penguin talked to him about Kid's past relationships, which made him scared of Kid and scared of being discarded.**

 **Killer: Killer is as usual. Calm, logical, sensible. In this specific fanfic he is the one POSITIVE of the two men's relationship. He always calms things down and is supportive of his friend. He also shares the positive role with Bonney.**

 **Shachi: Shachi did talk together with Penguin to Law, but he is actually the NEUTRAL one about their relationship (seen later on). From one side he indeed is scared because he doesn't want Law to be hurt, but if he is happy with all this then he is happy too. Same role with Kid's friends.**

 **Penguin: Penguin is the NEGATIVE one about their relationship. He doesn't like Kid (something hidden at first), and talked the worst to Law about his past relationships, even lying about some parts.**

 **Yup that sums some things up.**

 **Thank you~~**

* * *

"Try it on." Kid said to his friend, as he stepped a few steps back.

Killer turned the key in order to start the car's machine, but nothing happened.

"Damn it!" The redhead yelled, as he violently pulled off his goggles and threw them on the ground.

Killer sighed, as he got out of the car. "Kid, you-"

"Shut up." He said as he opened the car's hood and started working on the engine once more.

"Just listen to me. Why don't you take a break for a few days? Ill postpone all arrangements. Just until you calm down a bit. Okay?"

Kid glared at him. "I. Am. Calm."

It had been pretty much a week after their break up, and Kid was in his worst mood. He didn't have a chance to see or talk to the raven-haired. He didn't see him anywhere, and he didn't even attend his classes. The redhead knew he should just damn call him, but he insisted on acting to proud to do that, despite his friend's suggestions. Everything seemed fine until now. Then just why did Law send that fucking text? Kid slammed the hood close and sat on the floor, leaning against the wall. If Law wanted to break up, fine. But just sending that few words without even a god damn explanation?

Killer sighed once more. It was obvious, even if Kid didn't want to admit it. He was hurt. But his friend didn't know what to do to help him.

"Leave." The blond said.

Kid raised an eyebrow as he looked up to him.

"Im closing this place until you sort things out. And its my final word." He added once he saw his friend trying to complaint.

"Tch!" He simply said as he got up to change clothes.

* * *

He started walking towards the cafeteria. He kept looking down, despite all the students staring at him. He wasn't even in the mood to wear makeup, much to everyone's surprise. After a usual fight with Zeff, he finally got the darn coffee, and was about to return to his room, had he not heard a familiar voice calling him.

"Oi, Kid! Com'ere!"

Kid turn to the female voice's direction, to be met by his pink-haired friend. He sat down next to her.

"Sup Bonney."

Bonney shoved a whole bunch of chips in her mouth, and sipped a whole mouthful of cola.

"You look like shit. " she commented.

"Huh?"

"Without your girly makeup. You look pale as shit."

"Oh.. right." He replied absent-minded, leaving Bonney with wide open eyes. He should have started yelling at her about that comment, but he didn't even care.

"Did you have a fight with Law?" She asked, noticing the man flinch at the name.

Kid looked away.

"So you did. What for?" Now asked, gobbling on a fresh baked pizza.

Kid took his phone out and showed the message.

"Ouch."

Kid groaned as he drank some coffee.

"Did you talk to him?"

The redhead shook his head negatively.

"Shithead." The female commented, again, not earning a reply. "Just go apologize."

"I didn't do anything!" Kid yelled, slamming his hand on the table.

"Chill, im just trying to help." She said and glared from the corner of her eye.

"Well you ain't helping much." The redhead mumbled, only to receive the girl's elbow at his ribs.

"Do you like Law?" She asked, after a long moment of silence.

Kid remained quiet.

"Why? It doesn't even matter any more."

Bonney sighed with the mouth full of pizza.

"Glad I ain't head over heels for noone."

The redhead slightly blushed. "W-Who the fuck said I-"

The girl started laughing hard, the young man yelling at her.

Few meters away, behind many people, they didn't however know that three certain males were watching them, one being the well known raven-haired.

Law clenched his fists as he saw the redhead now laughing with the female next to him.

"Tche! Look at the asshole. Not even a week and he's already flirting with another girl." Penguin commented. "Just like I told you."

"Come on Pen.. you don't know that for sure.." Shachi said, looking sideways, only to receive a glare by the previous man.

Law took a big breath and raised his looking-down head. "Its not like I care of what he's doing." He said, as Penguin smiled.

Shachi sighed, and looked away. Suddenly, he noticed the figure of a tall man with an enormous blond hair near the bathroom's door, seemingly watching them. The man raised his hand, and made a gesture with his hand, calling the other man to come closer.

"I.. i gotta use the bathroom." Shachi said.

Penguin glared. "Don't announce gross stuff just go."

Shachi nodded and walked to the bathrooms, opening the door and then closing it behind him as he entered. He noticed the tall man from before leaning against the nearby wall.

"Hey Killer.."

Killer scratched the back of his head. "Look, just know that Kid didn't send me. He's too proud for that."

Shachi nodded.

"Why did Law.. well, you know.."

The man looked away behind his black glasses. "Penguin found out some things about Kid's past relationships.. and he told them to Law."

"Kid's past relationships?" Killer raised an eyebrow under the bangs.

"Yea. You know what im talking about." He snapped at him a bit.

Killer looked down, thinking.

"I do know, but that's not of any reason for him to break up with Kid!"

"Yes it is! If Law is happy i don't mind, but since you're admitting these things are true i have to oppose this just like Penguin!"

"I don't-!" Killer sighed. "So Law is fine about the break up?"

Shachi seemed to be held back by the words. "Well, he is kinda down.. he doesn't go to classes often either.. he doesn't eat that much too.."

Killer crossed his arms. "Does that seem fine to you?"

Shachi opened his mouth, but immediately closed it again. Killer was right.

"Look.. As I said, if Law is happy im happy too. So if Kid can make it right.."

"He will." Killer said as he opened the door. "Ill talk to him." He said as he exited, heading to the cafeteria

* * *

Kid was still talking with Bonney about something, regularly laughing. Killer finally came, and sat on the table too.

"I gotta go." Bonney said, once she saw Killer with a more serious than usually look. Kid nodded at her.

"Oh. Killer." The redhead noticed him, Bonney waving a hand full of melted cheese as she walked away.

Kid leaned closer to his friend, inspecting him. "Something' up?"

Killer frowned. "You gotta go apologize."

His friend frowned his bare eyebrows as well. "I didn't do-"

"He seemingly learned some things about your past relationships.", the blond added.

Kid stopped talking. "What? From who?"

"Penguin." He replied as he rolled his eyes.

Kid clenched his fist. "Fucker.." he looked back at Killer. "Still what does that matter?! Past is past, im more mature now, and it doesn't mean im gonna do the same things with Law! Its not like I've even been with a guy before him either, right?"

His friend nodded. "And since now you're mature as you claim, you're gonna go talk to him."

Kid made a grimace.

"You heard what I had to say."

The redhead rolled his eyes pissed. "Fine."

* * *

Law kept staring out of his window, watching the light rain coming down. It was getting darker, minute by minute. Shachi was playing video-games, eating pizza at the same time.

"You sure you don't want any?" Shachi called out to Law.

"No."

His friend sighed.

Law wore his hat and got up, grabbing an umbrella next to the door.

"Going somewhere?" Shachi said as he paused the game and turned around.

"Beer." Law answered. "Il be back in a bit." He said and opened the door, exiting his room.

He walked out of the dorms, opening the umbrella. He raised his head and looked up at the sky. It had a blue colour, plain blue. Not dark, neither light. He started walking towards the cafeteria. On his way, he unbalanced a little, almost falling down, had he not have held from a bench's back. He had lost some weight, especially from his face. But he just didn't feel like eating. Everything tasted too bitter.

"Good evening." He managed to say to the cafeteria's owner.

The elder nodded at him. "Don't tell me; beer again?!"

Law forced a small smile as the man handed him a couple of cans in a small bag.

"Don't drink too much kid. You don't look so good lately." He said as Law paid and left, waving a hand at the older man.

Law shivered. He had forgotten to grab a coat, but he was still on the campus so the distance wasn't that great. He closed the umbrella as he reached close to the dorms, and walked in the hall. However, a severe dizziness stroke him, making him slightly fall and lean against the wall.

"Shit.." he whispered out.

Suddenly, the bathrooms' door right on the opposing wall opened. A tall man came out, lightly dressed, holding a towel against his hair. He looked at Law, who was still supporting his forehead with a hand, due to the dizziness, and a shocked expression appeared on his face.

"Trafalgar?"

Law opened his eyes widely. He recognized the voice. He turned his head towards its direction, only to be met by the tall redhead. A terrified expression appeared on his own face, as he dropped the bag and the umbrella.

"Where the fuck where you?! I was looking for you! You didn't even attend your cla-"

The raven-haired run outside. He seemed scared.

"Trafalgar what the fuck?!" Kid dropped the towel, and run after him, soon catching up, grabbing him from the wrist and pulling at him to stop.

"Let me fucking go!" Law yelled, rain coming down on both men.

"No! Fuck you! I want an explanation!"

"You know damn fine why now let me-!"

Kid pulled him and walked back inside the dorms, however, opened the bathrooms' door and threw him inside, closing the door behind them. Law fell down, his back hitting the wall.

"What are you doing fucker?!" Law snapped at him, but before he could do anything, he was grabbed by both wrists and pinned on the wall.

"Give me a fucking explanation and ill let you go." Kid growled at him.

"You fucking know why let me go!" Law squirmed as he tried to break free. "Penguin told me everything"!

"What fucking everything?!"

Kid was too mad.

"Let me fucking go you son of a-"

Kid slammed a hand against his mouth, shutting his voice.

"Alright. You can act like an asshole. If you don't wanna answer me, ill just fucking ask your body." He said with a low, but still menacing voice.

Law's eyes went right wide open as Kid violently pulled off his jeans, and then his underwear. He then pulled up and off his hoodie, leaving the man's hands and mouth for a mere second.

"What are you-! Stop!- S-!" Kid closed his mouth once more, as the man was now fully naked.

Kid bowed his head down, bitting the man's nipples, leaving deep red marks, as the man below made a pained expression.

"Still not cooperating huh. Fine by me." He said as he forced two fingers inside the man.

Law closed his eyes tightly from the pain. He was already feeling weak this week, so he didn't have any strength to push the man off. It hurt. Hurt badly. And from Kid's fingers forcing his fingers in just like that, his nails scratched the man inside, now small trails of blood dripping down his skin.

Kid grabbed Law from the hair, pulling his head up, as he kissed him, shoving his tongue inside the helpless man's mouth, as to muffle his noises.

"Im gonna put it in."

Law opened his eyes. This was terrifying. He was getting raped. Bad memories returned. He was too scared. He managed to push the man off, just to free his mouth.

"Stop.. Help.." he panted out. He didn't even have the strength to shout.

Kid's eye twitched. His rage had reached his limit. He clenched his fist.

Law felt him punch him right in the face. His lips started bleeding, his nose too. He was terrified.

Kid panted out. He opened his eyes, which he had closed during the punch. But what he saw, made him open his eyes wide, his mouth half open.

Law was pressing his legs against each other, trying to cover himself, blood dripping down his thighs. He had his hands at his face, as to hide it. But Kid could see the blood dripping down his mouth and nose. However, he could see even clearer, the whole lot of tears that were dripping from his eyes. He had them shut closed, but he couldn't stop the endless tears from flowing.

"P..please..no.."

Kid stayed staring at him, mouth and eyes wide open. He couldn't utter any sound.

 _What.. the fuck.. am i doing?_


	10. Fear

**Note1: I wanna thank TrueLove17yugi-yami for drawing a depiction of Law during last chapter's rape scene. It makes me so much happy knowing that people like my story as much as to spend time and effort on such a thing, just liked i replied. Again, thank you all for all the support.**

 **Note2: Since Kid, Killer and Bonney are all from South Blue, they're childhood friends in this fic. Makes sense.**

* * *

Several minutes had passed, but the only sounds that could be heard were the sounds of the water drops dripping down from the redhead's hair, and the quiet sobbing of the man at the floor. Kid had frozen. The blood.. the tears..

He opened his mouth, but no sound came out. He slowly raised his hands and clenched his fists at his hair. What the hell was he doing? He was supposed to make this right. He was supposed to get back together with Law. If that was true.. what the hell was he doing **raping** him?!

Suddenly, he heard a light laugh. Law was chuckling softly, inbetween his sobs.

"..knew it." He whispered out. "Penguin was right.."

Kid didn't know what to say.

"So that's what you did in the previous relationships too huh.." he said with a weak smile. "Hit them then rape them.."

"..what?"

Law clenched his fists. "..you fucking heard me."

"I have never done this before!" Kid yelled. _What the fuck did that fucker tell him?!_

Law looked at him from the corner of his eye.

"The fucker lied to you! Im serious!"

Law tried to get up, and Kid stretched a hand out to help him. However, Law slapped his hand away.

"Don't fucking touch me." He spat out.

"Trafalgar come on!"

"Fuck you! I hate you!" Law yelled with all his force.

Suddenly the bathrooms' door opened with force, and both men turned their heads to look, Trafalgar with some pain as well.

Kid opened his eyes wide. "Killer.."

The blond looked confused.

"What are you..". He noticed the man at the floor, and a shocked expression took over the confused one as he inspected the man. He was speechless.

"Oi, Killer! I-"

Kid felt his friend punch him with all his strength, throwing him on the wall. The redhead wiped the blood off his lip, and glared at him menacingly.

"What the fuck are you doing?!"

Killer kneeled next to Law, offering a hand to the trembling man to help him get up.

Law looked at the blond first with suspicion, but as he saw concern written all over his face, he quickly wiped the tears with his bare hand and accepted the help.

"Killer!" Kid yelled pissed. "What-"

"Get out."

"Huh?!"

"Get out! You've done enough!" His friend replied.

Kid got up. With his fists clenched with anger, he stormed out, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Few hours later, around midnight

* * *

Kid pressed the bottle against his lips, drinking several mouthfuls.

"Hey, easy with the drink. I ain't carrying your ass home if you get wasted." The pink haired girl sitting next to him said.

The redhead groaned as he passed the bottle to her. The girl drank a bit, and then talked.

"So what did you do now to call me at this time? I ain't your counselor you know."

Kid started searching his pocket. "I almost raped him. I hit him too."

Bonney stopped drinking. "Almost?"

"I was about to. Then i hit him, he started bleeding, got scared, started crying, and when i finally came to my senses Killer came in."

"Damn. What did he do?" She asked, but then noticed his swollen lip. "Neeevermind." Said again, rolling her eyes.

Kid took out a packet of cigarettes and a lighter. He placed a cigarette on his lips, lighting it. All these, much to the girl's surprise.

"Thats rare. I haven't seen you smoke since the last time you saw your parents."

The redhead glared at her. Bonney had grown up with Killer and Kid, and both her and the blond knew better than anyone how bad Kid's relationship with his family was. Still, Kid usually never smoked.

"So you **do** like him.." she murmured.

"Huh?"

"I said pass me back the booze."

Kid inhaled the smoke, letting it fill the whole lot of his lungs, and then slowly exhaled it. "This sucks."

Bonney drank. "I bet it does. Since now you fucked up even worse."

"He said he hates me."

Bonney sighed. _It's not like you don't deserve it.._ she though, but saying it out loud would only make things worse.

Kid took back the bottle, drinking heavily. He stopped to take a breath, and looked around. They were at a park, sitting on a bench, all alone. The rain had stopped, and it was quiet, with a slight breeze. It felt good. The air, the alcohol, the smoke. Like all his worries would just disappear. He closed his eyes, and raised his head, inhaling the smoke once more.

"One of his friends told him im a fucking rapist."

"You didn't exactly act against that.." she commented, grabbing his cigarette and inhaling it. "And it's not that i really know how to help you. You usually don't give a fuck about anyone."

"And now that i give, i go and rape him."

"Attaboy." She said with a laugh.

Kid offered a grin, the most he could do right now. He drank once more. His mind had started to blur. He jumped of the bench, and put his hand into his pocket. Suddenly, he pulled out a pocketknife.

"I feel like killing someone."

He received no reply.

Kid turned around, facing her with a grin.

"Or maybe i should just kill myself."

The girl glared at him. "Oi, Kid. Don't do anything weird."

The redhead laughed loudly.

Bonney took her phone out. "Thats it. Im calling Killer to pick your drunk ass up."

Kid started walking away, holding the pocketknife tightly. "He ain't gonna come."

Bonney dialed his number. "Killer is like your brother. Hey, come here!"

Kid noticed a bunch of guys walking in the road. They seemed to notice Kid, and whispered some things to each other. The redhead glared at them, clenching the knife even tighter.

Bonney threw the bottle on the ground, pieces of glass shattering everywhere. She ran towards him, grabbing him from the shoulder, pulling him back.

"Oi, Kid! Stop it! I ain't dealing with no cops afterwards!"

The guys started walking towards Kid. The redhead pushed Bonney back, and grinned as he walked towards them as well.

* * *

Waking up felt especially terrible today. Was it the hangover? It felt worse than usual. He slowly opened his eyes, and was met by a pair of blue ones.

"Fuck you.." he whimpered to the cat. He noticed he was on his bed, and behind the small cat, his friend was sitting on his own bed, arms crossed. He looked really mad.

"What happened.." he asked, but suddenly felt a smack on his head. "Ouch! What the f-" he now noticed a familiar girl, that had the same look as his friend.

"You stupid retard!" The girl yelled. "I told you Im not gonna deal with the cops! And you went and-!"

"What cops..? Shut up.." her voice was ringing in his head, making him dizzy. He sat on the bed. "My head hurts.."

"Cause you went and got it cracked open!" Killer now said.

Kid tried to remember. The booze.. these guys..

"These guys.. what happened?"

"Well, you beat most of them up. But the cops came just like i fucking said, and someone hit you with a fucking club. Then your majesty's ass passed out, and thank whatever god Killer came and helped me take you to the hospital before they threw you in a damn cell!"

"Why hospital..?"

"Because some of your stitches re-opened." His friend replied with a glare.

Kid stretched. But then he remembered. He remembered Law.

"Trafalgar.. Where is he?"

"You think he wants to see you?" Killer replied.

Kid looked away. "No. But i need to clear things up. One of his fucking friends lied to him.. He said-"

"I know what he said."

The redhead looked at the blond. "How?"

"Trafalgar asked me if it was true." He said, looking away.

Kid got up, glaring at his friend, despite the terrible headache. "What did you tell him?"

"What do you think?" His friend replied, his voice shaded by a dull metallic tone, which put the redhead on alarm.

Kid grabbed Killer by his shirt's collar, pulling him closer. "What the fuck did you tell him?!" He yelled menacingly.

Bonney walked between them, pushing them away from each other. "Oi! Cut this shit out!"

Kid shot Killer another death glare. "You've better not told him some fucking lie!"

"Are you fucking serious?!" Killer yelled, Bonney opening her eyes wide. Killer was always calm, he never lost his temper like that.

"Who the fuck do you think I am?! Aren't I your damn friend?! Haven't we known each other since we were young brats?! What do you think I told him!"

Kid opened his eyes wide as well at the sudden outburst of the blond. He was right. Of fucking course Killer defended him.

"Sorry man.." Kid sighed.

Killer sighed as well. "It's fine. Just don't forget who is your ally and who's not."

"Right." He looked away now, thinking. "About Trafalgar.. what do you think I should do?"

Killer scratched his head. "Kid. Are you serious about him?"

Kid turned his head to the side, but both the blond and the female saw him nod.

Bonney grinned. "Someone has the hots for the medicine boy!" She laughed and whistled loudly.

"Shut up."

"Come on. Say that you like him!" The girl said with kissing noises.

"I ain't gonna say that to you!" The redhead yelled back.

Killer grinned as well. "Are you gonna say it to _**him**_?"

A bright shade of red colored his cheeks.

"Ahahahaha! He's blushing!" Bonney said as both her and Killer laughed.

"Fuck you both!"

* * *

Somewhere else.

* * *

"Fuffufu.. How rare that you come see me Law."

"Didn't you send Monet to call me here?" The younger man replied.

The secretary nodded to the principal with a smile, as she quietly exited the office, the door slowly closing with a creak.

"How is your friend? _Mr. Eustass?"_ He said, a wide grin visible on his face once he saw the young man flinch. "I was busy with some _business_ I had, so I didn't really have the time to contact him."

"More like you didn't care."

The principal grinned. "Don't be mean."

"It was you, wasn't it?! The one who attacked him!" Law now said, a glare on his eyes.

"Of course not."

"Right. You're way too low to do it yourself. You probably send someone else."

He simply chuckled, but then noticed something. "Your nose.. and your lip. What happened?"

Law looked away. "..A fight."

The blond man didn't reply, just continued wearing the same content-looking smile, as he looked out of the big window at his right.

"Why did you fucking do it? Why do you even care if something is going on between him and me?!"

"But there isn't. _Not anymore,_ at least." He replied, without changing his expression or averting his gaze.

Law stared at the man with confusion, but with a slight mix of fear too. "How..do you know.."

"Fuffufu. You know, one of your friends' performance has outwards fallen these past weeks. I was informed it was due to a _female's_ presence, but still. As it was rather uncommon for him, i called him in."

Doflamingo noticed the rise of the other man's confusion, so he continued.

"He assured me it wouldn't happen again, but as he was about to leave, he asked me if I had learnt anything about Ms. Eustass's attack. I expressed my surprise to him, as his concern outwards confused me."

Law clenched his hands on the chair's arms.

"I asked him, " _Why do you care about such a man?"."_

 _What?_

The principal leaned over the desk, closer to the medicine student.

"His confusion was as great as yours right now, once I told him, what kind of man Mr. Eustass _really is._ " He added with a low chuckle.

Law stood up from the shock.

"You.. You told Penguin.."

"Fuffufuffu.." The grin on the older man's face got wider.

"You fucking bastard!" Law yelled loudly.

The principal stood up, his tall silhouette appearing menacing, just as Law remembered.

"That's no way to talk to your family." He said with a low, deep voice and a serious look under his sunglasses.

"You're not my fucking family! Not after what you did these years ago!"

"When are you finally going to accept **his** death?!" Doflamingo said as he walked towards Law.

"Never!" Law shouted as he ran towards the door, opening it to escape.

* * *

He froze

* * *

The door was locked. Cold sweat dripped down his body. His hand, still tightly grasping the doorknob, started trembling.

The principal took out his bright pink suit, leaving it on a chair's back, as he walked closer to Law.

"It's been a while, hasn't it? Since I last time punished you. I thought you'd grew up, and learnt after all these years. But no. You still have to defy me."

Law felt dizzy once more. He hadn't felt that frightened in many years, not even yesterday.

"Have it your way then!" The older man said with a laugh, now standing right behind Law.

Law couldn't reply. He had utterly frozen from fear, as he knew what was about to come. As he knew, that this time, no Killer would come to save him.


	11. Karma

Penguin and Shachi were returning to the latter and Law's room, but noticed that a tall bright figure stood in front of the door. They looked at each other, as to see if any of them knew who it was, but after exchanging the same look, they continued walking towards the door. With great surprise, they now both noticed the figure was none else than the college's principal Donquixote Doflamingo. The principal seemed to be closing the door, and then turned around, now noticing the two younger men. He had a disgruntled look on his face, but immediately forfeited his normal grinning one. He straightened his back, adjusted his glasses and turned to the boys.

"G-Good evening principal!" They both said.

"Fuffufu..Good evening. Although it is not evening anymore. The sun has set since a long time ago. Where were you, if I may ask?"

The younger men exchanged another look, one of guilt and foreseeing trouble.

"W-We were out sir." The boy with the black glasses replied.

"Out? Out of college grounds? Even though you both have classes tomorrow?"

Penguin and Shachi stayed silent, knowing what was about to come.

"As I have said, many times in the past," he started with a serious 'business' voice, "this is not some simple college. This multi-field college is the best you can find in the whole province. One that will send you to the best higher education you wish for your profession. Don't take it so lightly! Your grades in every class **have** to be the highest possible. Or do you think your families enjoy spending money on nothing?"

The two men shook their heads. "We're sorry sir."

"And you, Mr. Penguin, i hope our talk the other day had some effect on you." He said, a small grin on his face.

"I-It had sir. You won't have to worry about my performance."

"Fuffufu.. Good then."

"S-Sir, can i ask what were you doing at my room?"

The taller man's face turned a little dark, like he didn't want this question to be asked.

"I was having a conversation with La-", a small cough. "With Mr. Trafalgar. He fell asleep, as it seemed, so I brought him here to rest."

"You didn't have to, sir. You could have just called us-"

"Its fine." The blond man stopped Penguin's voice. "Mr. Trafalgar **is** one of the best and most charismatic students we've had, after all. He can afford some extra attention." Another grin, accompanied by a chuckle. "Fuffufu. After all, we're close."

Penguin remembered the day Kid was attacked at the campus. Law was talking with the principal, but his friend's face was none that you make with someone you're comfortable around, thats why he went over there and pulled him away. Law seemed afraid of him, although he would never say a word to them. They did seem like they knew each other closely, but not in a good way.

"Yes sir.." he replied anyways.

"Fuffufu. Good night." He said, and walked out of the dorms.

"That.. was..weird." Shachi said.

"Yes it was. We need to talk to Law." Penguin agreed, as his friend opened the room's door.

It was pitch black, as any sort of light was either shut off or was covered. Shachi opened a light, and noticed the figure of a person under the sheets of his friend's bed.

Penguin placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, as he whispered "Let's go to my room. Let him sleep."

His friend nodded, closed the light and exited the room once more. All this, without noticing their friend under the sheets, clenching his fists with anger, blood dripping, crying his heart out silently.

* * *

Killer opened the back door, taking a look in. Kid had been working nonstop after he woke up and got rid of the hangover with a bunch of painkillers, being quiet the whole time.

"Won't you take a break? You've been shut in here a whole long time."

"Thanks to past week we haven't really had any work done, and there's so many appointments that have to be done. So shut up and let me work."

The blond sighed. "Well if you want to work do it. Better than drowning yourself in alcohol. Oh by the way," he left for a moment, and came back, holding a large black bike. "Roronoa came by again."

"Again?! It hasn't even been a month! What does that guy do with the damn bike anyways?!" He said pissed.

"Well, he's a guy. Trying to impress the ladies. He said maybe you didn't fix the speeds up that good."

"Bullshit! I fixed the speeds up fine. If he's stupid and jumped of a cliff or anything it ain't my fault!" He barked at his friend. "Whatever. Bring it in."

Kid sat on the floor with a relieved sigh, opening a water bottle and pouring it on his head.

"It's fucking hot.."

"Not that much. You've just been working with engines for many hours. Shouldn't you study, by the way?"

"I've got plenty of time."

The blond frowned under the long bangs. _No you don't.._

Kid fell behind as he was sitting, now lying on the floor.

"Killer."

Killer raised an eyebrow. "Hm?"

"Thanks for coming in yesterday."

Killer sat on a nearby stool with a sigh. "That was the stupidest thing you could have done. I hope you know that. And you have done a lot of stupid shit up to now."

"I know."

The blond looked out of the garage's window, at the bright blue night sky.

"I asked you the morning too. What should I do?"

Killer looked away. "Stay away from him."

"Yea, i guessed so. He's probably afraid of me." The redhead said, an arm now lying over his eyes."

"I don't blame him." His friend replied.

Kid sighed. "I don't either."

Killer got up, and walked next to his friend, kneeling down.

"Do you regret it?"

Kid nodded.

"That's good enough for now."

* * *

"Did you fucking see how he was like this morning? When did that even happen?!"

"I told you I don't know! He left late in the evening to get alcohol, like he has been doing this whole past week, and he came back with Killer, a bleeding nose, lips, and eyes red and swollen from probably crying.."

"Killer?! You think he-"

"Pen come on. Killer isn't like that and you know it. And do you think Law would return with him if he'd done it?!"

"True..He probably helped him then.. So it **was** fucking Kid.." Penguin gritted his teeth.

"You don't know that-"

"Open your damn eyes Shachi! He broke up with Kid after I told him the truth, so it is only normal that the fucker d-did something to him," he couldn't bring himself to say it as it obviously was, "and threatened him not to say anything!"

Shachi opened his mouth, but ultimately said nothing and closed it once more. Penguin sounded logical. But to think that Kid would do such a thing.. Killer had said that it was true at that moment, in the bathrooms, but to think that Kid would really do it to his friend..

"Shut up you two! Im trying to sleep!" They both heard Jean Bart, Penguin's roommate yell.

"Yea yea sorry man." Penguin replied.

"I talked to Killer some time ago." Shachi said, Penguin turning towards him with interest.

"I asked him about Kid's past relationships.. and he said it was true."

Killer slammed his hand on the table. "I knew it!"

He stayed quiet for a minute, but then got up.

"Come on. Let's go."

"W-Where?"

"Find Kid. To ' **talk'** "

"Are you sure that-"

"Hadn't he broken your nose some time ago too?" He snapped at his friend. "Time to get even with him."

"Well yes but that was kinda our faul-"

He couldn't finish his sentence, as Penguin grabbed him from his hoodie's hood and stormed outside, dragging him behind him."

* * *

"Well that green hair idiot's bike is done." Kid said as he came out, wiping his full of grease hands on a piece of cloth. "And if he fucks it up again I swear.."

Killer smiled as he took his phone out, contacting the man. "Yes, yes. I there anything left?"

"Yea. That hot professor's car. Then im done for today."

"By hot professor i guess you man Mrs. Boa. Alright, good work."

Kid nodded and went back inside.

Killer sighed in contentment, and continue working on the computer. Suddenly, few minutes later, he noticed a couple of figures from far away. He raised an eyebrow, but noticed them coming closer and closer. By narrowing his eyes, he managed to realize the identity of the two men. Law's friends. He had a bad feeling about that..

Penguin opened the garage's metallic door with force, storming in, Shachi following him from behind.

"What are you-"

"Where is he?" Penguin stopped the blond's voice.

"Kid? In the back.. But-"

"I have no business with you." The same man replied, as he kicked the back room's door open.

Kid was under the car, and slid outside, getting up, as he heard the noises. He now noticed Law's friends, and clenched his fists.

"What are you fucking-"

Penguin punched Kid with all his strength, throwing him on the car behind them, Kid missing by mere luck hitting the windscreen.

He glared at the man, clenching the wrench at his hand, ready to attack him back. He would have done just so, had he not seen his friend's look. He just stood there for a while, staring at him, but then, he realized, and opened his hand, letting the wrench fall on the floor with a loud metallic sound. Penguin grabbed him by the hair, punching him once more.

"It was you fucker, wasn't it?!" He yelled mad.

Kid didn't react, just stood there, not even with a pissed face anymore.

Shachi was about to intervene, had Killer not have grabbed him by the shoulder, and shook his head in a disapproving way.

Meanwhile, Penguin continued beating Kid up, and then finally hit him one last time on the stomach, making the man fall on the floor.

"I really wish I could continue. But you already seem like you're gonna die." He said, stroking his fist."Fucking pathetic." The standing man panted out. The redhead didn't speak.

Penguin turned around, walking out. Shachi shot Kid another glance, but followed his friend.

"That was both for Shachi and Law. And don't fucking come near him again."

* * *

...

* * *

The door was closed with a loud noise, as Killer walked to his friend, helping him sit up.

Kid laughed, with a small cough. "How many times are these damn stitches gonna reopen?"

His friend smiled, putting the redhead's arm over his shoulders.

"I deserved that didn't I?"

"Well, Karma's a bitch as they say. And you totally deserved that." His friend agreed. "Now lets go to the nursery before you die on me."

They started walking towards it, luckily it was very close.

"I'm kinda dizzy.."

"I guess its normal. I just hope she doesn't kick us out. She already hates you."

"She has to fucking treat me. She probably gets paid a damn fortune by this place, if you think how much our families pay."

"True." Killer said, opening the nursery's door. They stood in the hall for a second, and saw the nurse's head taking a peek from the wall's corner.

Her look suddenly became gloomy. "Not again.." she murmured, as both men grinned at her. "Just wait here, Ive got someone in."

Kid coughed once more, holding his stomach with one hand.

"Damn.. he hit me hard."

"I noticed."

"Was the view over where you were standing good?"

"Yes it was."

Kid tried to laugh, but only hurt once more. Killer pressed a hand against his forehead, trying to stop the stitches' bleeding.

"Im proud you just took it as a man."

"Thanks mom." Kid replied, as the nurse came out in the hall, waiting for whoever was in the examination room to get dressed.

"Just don't use the hand too much, and take the medicine every evening. You know what to do anyways, right?"

"Yes. Thank you." A man said as he came out. He had some bandages around his forehead, some band-aids on his face, and a hand in a splint. The most noticeable on him however, was the markings on his neck, that looked in a very sick way like hand marks.

Kid and Killer both opened their eyes widely, once they recognized the person.

"Tra..falgar?" The blond let out a quiet voice.

The raven-haired turned towards the men, and his eyes went as big as didn't speak, just clenched his fists tightly, as he quickly passed next to them and paced fast outside, avoiding any eye contact.

Kid looked at his friend, who looked away.

The nurse sighed. "Come in Eustass."

The redhead sat on the examination table, his friend sitting nearby with crossed arms, simply watching.

The nurse cleaned off the blood first, then examined the wound.

"Weren't you supposed to get them removed?"

"Yea. But they reopened yesterday in a fight, so i had them done again."

"And they opened up today again? Do you just fight all day or what?" She said, getting the stitches thread and the needle.

"No! J-Just shut up and do your work woman!" He barked at her.

The nurse simply glared at him, and "accidentally" pricked him with the needle on the cheek.

"Ow!"

"I have to ask you to stay quiet during the treating Mr. Eustass."

"Crazy bitch.." Kid mumbled, earning himself another pricking.

"Im going to apply the anesthetic."

"I don't need that shit.." the redhead murmured once more.

"Mr. Eustass, thats a valiant effort to play the man, but my head hurts and i can't have you screaming in the nursery at this time of the night." She said, injecting several spots on his skin with the anesthetic.

Kid shot her a glare, which she completely ignored. "Do you have anemia?"

"The hell I know?!"

The nurse looked at Killer, which nodded.

"Well, explains your paleness. But you shouldn't go off losing blood like that. It can prove out life-threatening."

The redhead yawned indifferently.

"He did mention being dizzy some time ago.."

"Exactly."

"Um.. the man that was here before.." Killer now tried to ask.

"Eustass's boyfriend you mean? But from the way he acted I have to guess _ex_ -boyfriend."

"I caught them having sex on my office." She explained, once she saw the blond's confused face. Killer glared at Kid who looked away with a whistle.

"Don't move Mr. Eustass. Your skin is already sewed so many times, don't make me do mistakes."

"And about Mr. Trafalgar, his injuries were pretty serious, something unexpected from him. Like someone beat him up, and he couldn't even react."

Kid looked down, a look full of guilt in his eyes.

"Broken hand.. markings on his neck.. some sick bastard probably. He wouldn't tell me though, even if I tried to help him."

Kid and Killer looked at each other.

"I just hope his friends manage to help him. It would be a waste for him to get mixed up in something and ruin his future."

Kid then stayed quiet for the whole time, until the nurse finally finished.

"Well, Im done, thank you for being quiet this whole time. You can come in after a week or so to get them removed. Thats if you don't open them up again."

Kid got up, and got out, obviously upset. Killer thanked the nurse, and followed his friend.

"Something is fucking wrong." The redhead said, pacing down and forth.

Killer shivered from the now cold air. "What do you mean?"

"I didn't break any hand of his! Nor fucking chocked him, neither cracked his head open!"

Killer seemed confused. "What.." but then he remembered, that Law wasn't bleeding on the head, apart from his nose and lips. Neither had hand marks on his neck, neither a swollen hand. Kid was telling the truth.

He supported his chin with his hand thinking.

"Then..who..?"

* * *

 **Misunderstandings that may occur: Shachi said that Killer did verify what Penguin said, due to their talk in the bathroom. At that moment, Shachi knew from Penguin(the lies) about Kid, and said to Killer that he knew about Kid's past relationships, meaning what Penguin told him. Killer, due to Shachi stating it as simply "past relationships", thought he meant only the truth, Kid acting like a d-, not what Shachi meant. So he verified that, but Shachi got it as verifying Kid raping people in the past.**


	12. Secrets

"Law, wake up. You have classes don't you?"

"..at 12."

"Oh, sorry then. Sleep if you want, it's still early.I'll go to the showers first, mine are at 10."

The door closed.

Law slowly opened his eyes, and after softly rubbing them he pulled the sheets off his face. He had been avoiding his friends since last day. He just couldn't afford them to see him like this. They had already seen him after Kid.. He clenched his fists. If they saw him after what that man did yesterday.. He wouldn't get away that easily without an explanation. He sat down on the bed's edge, in order to get up, but a severe pain from his hips and down to his knees caused him to fall back down.

"Shit.."

He grabbed the desk's edge, and by holding managed to get up. He walked to the bathroom, and opened the tap, washing his face with plenty of water. He looked up on the mirror. His face wasn't that bad, most wounds had started to close or were covered by band-aids, but, the worse was his neck. The markings on it had gotten this deep gray colour that bruises later on get, now being more visible than ever. Law made a disgusted face, as he punched the mirror with his good hand, making a small crack on it.

"Fuck!" He gasped desperate. Just how long would this go on? He'd also learnt the truth about who talked all this lies into Penguin's mind, but saying the truth now would just seem as he was defending him. This whole situation.. had just gone to hell.

He walked back to his desk, sitting down, thinking of getting some extra studying done. But, his mind travelled back to yesterday, at the nursery, and his accidental meeting with the two men. He didn't mind Killer, he held no grudge towards him, but Kid was another case. Still.. why was he like this? All beaten up, more pale than ever. _Could it be that that fucker.. attacked him again?! But why? He knows that the thing between us is over! It doesn't make sense.._

Questions likely these kept wandering around his mind, but he just couldn't realise, what had really happened. He sighed, as he grabbed a book from his desk, opening, and started reading. He had memorized around two pages, when the door opened. He turned towards its direction shocked, as he didn't think Shachi would come so quick. He wanted at least to cover his neck, he could find an excuse about the hand anyways. But what he saw once he turned around, was not the friend he expected to see. It was the friend he absolutely didn't want to see him like this, as he knew how he would react. Penguin.

"I saw Shachi heading to the bathrooms, so i went ahead and got his keys and came here since my classes are later on." He said and closed the door with a light push of his leg, since his hands were occupied. "I went ahead and got you coffee too, since you can be a real pain in the ass right after you wa-".

He noticed the man, and all his bruises and wounds. He hastily left the coffees on the table, and run towards Law.

"Wh-What the fuck.. When did you.." he said said while inspecting the male, his voice containing a hint of the panic that run through him.

"C-Calm down-"

"When did that fucker attack you again?!" He now yelled.

"W-What fucker?" _Does he know about Do-..?_

"Kid _That_ fucker! I thought i put him in his place yesterday..!"

 _Kid? He knows about that.._ He shook his head. "No! Kid didn't do this! But wait.. What do you mean you put him in his place?"

"I kicked that bastard's ass for what he did to you thats what I mean!" He furiously said.

Law blinked a few times, but then let out a small gasp. "So that's why he was like this yesterday.." he murmured.

"What?! You met with him?!"

"No! I didn't! I was at the nursery and he came there too!"

"Fuck that! Don't cover up for him Law!"

"Im not covering up for him" Law yelled desperate. He couldn't forgive Kid for what he did to him, but he couldn't get him blamed for that bastard's actions. "It was someone else!"

"S-Someone else?" Law seemed serious about saying it wasn't Kid, but just who else could it've been? Law didn't have any enemies, and he was fine yesterday morning. Well, as fine as he could be after what Kid had done to him the day before that. And he didn't even meet with anyone, they were together the whole morning, had lunch at the cafeteria, then this secretary came and he met with-

 _The principal.._ he thought.

He turned to Law. "Law.. yesterday, what did you talk about with the _principal?"_ He asked in a low voice.

Law seemed to flinch at the last word, clenching his fists. He opened his mouth. "N-No.. I.." he couldn't utter any sentence.

"D-Did.. Did he..?"

Law covered his own mouth with his hand, looking away in a shocked expression.

 _Shit.._

* * *

Killer tied his hair behind, as he kneeled down with a bowl, for the small cat that quickly approached him. He left it on the floor and got up. He looked at his friend's bed, where the redhead was snoring loudly. He sighed, and looked at the time. 9.14 am. He grabbed his pillow, and threw it right on his friend's face.

"Ow..!" The redhead suddenly woke up from the impact. "What the fuck are you doing?!"

"Im waking you up."

"Don't throw shit at me! What if the damn stitches reopen AGAIN? I ain't the nurse's knitting you know!" He barked at him. He was always lively like that in the mornings.

"Stitches don't open from a pillow smartass." His friend replied indifferently.

"Do we have any classes..?"

"Chemistry." Killer replied once more.

"Let's skip a bit. I need a smoke."

"Why don't you study a bit instead of that? _For a change."_

"Shut up."

The blond huffed annoyed. He had to admit that he's friend was unnaturally gifted in everything regarding mechanical engineering, but still that was of no reason to not study for classes and exams. That way he's just taking advantage of his gift. But, if he said any of this or what he was thinking, he knew his friend would simply ignore him, so he remained silent with a desperate sigh.

The cat however, which had finished its meal, now jumped on the redhead's bed, softly patting his head with its paws in a playful way.

"Whyy are you doing this to me?" Kid whimpered.

Killer smiled. "Cats don't talk, Kid."

"Maybe I'm not talking to the fucking cat!" He yelled, causing his friend to laugh.

"Why does it come to me anyways?! You're the one taking care of it!"

"It likes you."

"Make it un-like me!"

"It's _dislike._ " The blond corrected with a smile.

"Oh, right. THANKS MOM." He said annoyed as he got up, walking towards the bathroom.

Kid yawned loudly.

"You know," Killer said, "If you really didn't do almost any of what injuries Trafalgar had yesterday.."

Kid's face got darker. "Someone else did it. And Im probably gonna get blamed for that too."

Killer scratched his head, thinking. Just who could it have been..?

"Trafalgar didn't say anything to you about anyone..right?"

"He hasn't said anything **at all.** " Kid groaned. "He seems like the quiet type too ya'know? Sure he has a big fucking mouth, but he ain't that provocative." Just then, he remembered his and Law's first conversation. "Erase that last one." He said again with a frown.

Killer started getting dressed.

"Maybe his friends know something." Kid said from the bathroom.

"It's unusual you know. That you care so much even though he said he hates you."

"Well he can hate me! Im going to fucking prove that it was just a mistake of the moment, you'll see!" Kid yelled mad, but in a confident tone.

The blond sighed. "I didn't mean it like that."

"Yea yea i know." The redhead said as he undressed, fighting to get his pyjama pants off. He finally kicked them away, and started getting dressed.

"Can you talk to his friends?" Kid suddenly said.

"Me?"

"Well I can't." Kid barked.

The blond sighed. "I'll see what I can do."

The redhead grinned with that childish grin of his as he opened the door, waiting for his friend to get out first.

"Ladies first."

"Fuck you." The blond replied, getting out.

"Come on. You look like a lady anyways."

"Shut up!"

The redhead laughed, and didn't notice Shachi, entering his own room few metres behind them. Shachi looked at them for a bit, but then sighed, and entered his own room to take a book for his class. However, inside he saw Law, with a terrible expression, and Penguin, with an expression overwhelmed by anger, more than ever before.

"Wh-What's going on..?" Shachi said.

"Get in, and close the door. Law has something to say." Penguin said, and the other friend did as he was told to.

* * *

Some minutes later

* * *

"Put out the damn cigarette! You know how Professor Caesar is like! He's gonna kick us out the minute we get in if we're late!" The blond yelled.

"Shut up shut up!" Kid yelled back, throwing the cigarette on the floor, and by stepping on it he put it out. "There! Lets go stop your bitching!"

Killer rolled his eyes with some incoherent mumbling as they walked inside the building, and after some more walking reached the Chemistry lab. Kid opened the door, and walked in with a loud yawn. Killer behind him glared at him, as he spoke.

"We're sorry for attending late, Professor Cae-" he stopped, once he saw the person standing on the teaching stand. It was a seemingly young woman, with long green hair tied behind and big round glasses. She adjusted the glasses, and turned to the two men.

"Its alright. Please come in, take a seat. I was just explaining that Professor Caesar had some.. urgent business," she finally said with a smile, "and Ill be delivering today's lesson."

Kid turned to his friend, and placed his hands near his chest, doing a gesture indicating the size of the woman's breasts, and with a grin started walking up to the end of the class with his friend right behind woman slightly blushed, however, once he took the first step up, the packet of cigarettes from the redhead's pocket slipped out, and fell on the floor with a _tap_ sound, loud enough so that all the students and the professor were now looking at the two men. Killer froze, and looked at his friend. Kid looked at the packet at the floor, looked around a bit, then sighed and continued walking upstairs.

"Oi Killer, you dropped your cigarettes."

"WHAT"

The female professor slammed her hand on the large blackboard behind her, and after adjusting her glasses once more spoke loudly.

"Mister Eustass and Mister Killer. If you would please follow me to the principal's office for a talk."

Killer glared at the redhead, but the redhead looked at the female with an offended look.

"What? Am i gonna get expelled cause of this shithead's smoke?!"

"WHAT" Killer said again.

"Mister _Eustass!_ " The female impatiently said.

Both men followed the woman outside, each cursing at the other.

"I'm very sure you are both accustomed to the college's rules. Any kind of drugs, including smoking is banned, and can lead to permanent expulsion from our college. Since I have a classroom to attend, you may stay here and wait for the principal to accept you inside. He will decide what to do. Please, have a seat and patiently wait. _Quietly_ as well. You are..both.. great students of this college, so Im sure that the principal can let this slide off. But still, do as I said." She said, and turned around, walking out of the hallway in front of the door to the principal's office.

"Just now. She said _both_ really weird." Kid commented, once he made sure she was far away.

"Cause she didn't mean both of us! She was just being polite!" The blond whispered mad.

"Yea.." the redhead patted his friend's shoulder. "Sorry man."

Killer rubbed his temples with a groan. "I can't believe we might get expelled. This is like elementary and high school all over again. Me getting in trouble for your shit. Even now! In fucking college! Jeez when are you going to grow up?!" He quietly hissed.

"Shut up! I didn't drop them on purpose!" Kid rolled his eyes.

"You fucking blamed me didn-!"

 _"...fuffufu.. Yes."_

A quiet voice coming from the door's direction stopped the blond's one, making both men turn towards its way. Kid got up and walked towards the door, leaning towards its, obviously eavesdropping.

"What exactly are you doing?"

"Shut up. It's not like we have anything better to do."

Killer sighed and got up, doing the same thing his friend did.

"Eavesdropping Mr. Perfect Student?" The redhead said in an ironic tone.

"It's not like it can get any worse, can it? Worse than dropping the damn cigarettes in front of the principal's secretary!" He said, but his friend completely ignored him, now trying to listen more closely.

 _"...yes..everything is arranged for today, as we said.."_ The voice was heard.

"What everything?" Kid whispered. Killer told him to be quiet, as he tried to listen as well.

 _"..o. The weapons will be dispatched the day after that..."_

Killer took a step back, startled. _W-Weapons?_

 _"..Law will be delivering them today, at the usual meeting.."_

Now was Kid's turn to step back, a raise in his heart beat. _Law? What did Trafalgar have to do with this?_

 _"...you before!"_ A loud noise, like someone slammed their hand on a surface loudly. _"Law won't ever say anything. He'll just do as I tell him to. If not.. fuffufu.."_ Kid exchanged a look with his friend, but none spoke. _"..knows what's going to happen, ever since he was a brat. I reminded him yesterday too, so don't worry.. Now, the time.."_

Killer looked at Kid. He had a very troubled expression.

"He said.. yesterday he.." Killer whispered. The blond was over-perceptive as usual.

Kid stood still. The nurse's words from yesterday continued to echo in his mind. ' _I just hope he's not mixed up in anything that will ruin his future._ ' But just what was Law mixed into?! And the nurse.. she knew something.. All these..They weren't making any sense! The principal.. and Law? What was going on between them?!

"..oi, Killer. Do you think-"

His voice was cut off, from the loud creaking sound the door did, as it opened slowly. Kid and Killer looked up, as their eyes were met with a tall male figure, looking down on them with a grin so wide, that it look like it split the face in half.

"Fuffufu..May I help you?" The man said with a chuckle.

The two men froze.


	13. Truth

"W-What do you mean?" Shachi closed the door behind him.

"I mean that Law is going to tell us **everything.** "

"What everything?"

"Everything!" Penguin turned to Law. "Why did that bastard of a principal hurt you like that!? Just exactly what is your relationship with him?!"

"Shut up!"

Shachi and Penguin turned shocked to the other man, who sat down with a deep but quiet sigh. "I'll talk. So stop yelling."

Shachi sat next to him, as the other man sat on the sofa's back, behind them.

"That man.. I used to live with him when I was a child."

Penguin simply glanced at Shachi, without anyone talking, allowing Law to continue.

"As you know, I was an orphan. My parents died when I was really young. That man's brother..adopted me. His name was Rosinante, and he was the exact opposite of that fucker."

Penguin crossed his arms, without saying a word.

"They had a big family. Many grown-ups, and a couple of other brats, that I learnt Doflamingo had adopted as well. But their family.. was different. They were famous for their business on the black market. Dealing guns, drugs.. even people." The man's eyes widened in size behind his black glasses, but again, didn't speak.

"Ever since you were a kid you learnt about the family, and you were 'educated', as to fit right in the business when you grow up. Cora-" he shook his head. "Rosinante didn't like that. He never did. He had become a cop, in the past years, something that only I knew, and he kept trying to find ways to stop his brother. But in the end.. he couldn't."

Both his friends noticed the nostalgic, but outwards sad look he had.

"He died. In..what Doflamingo calls an 'accident'. _Bullshit!_ " the man hit his hand on the table with force.

"He..he had something to do with that accident. Im sure of it. Just like with Eustass's accident.." A sigh. "Anyways..after that I was left alone. Couldn't leave. So I was forced to stay with him. What he did to me.." he raised his left hand, which was still in a splint. "May seem outrageous, and unforgivable to you. And it is. It's just that..I'm used to it. Ever since Rosinante died, that's exactly what I've been through.. Every..single day."

Both men noticed that their friend's voice had become shaky. "I hate it. But I can't stop it. I can't run away-"

"Why not!?" Penguin stood up. "Why do you just fucking stand there and take it!?

"Because I can't do else!" Law stood up as well, his fists clenched. "Last time i was about to run away, Cora-san got killed! If I run away now.. you or someone else might end up the same! I can't fucking risk it!"

Shachi didn't know what to say. _Cora-san_ must've been Rosinante's nickname or something, but still, Law seemed really afraid of running away.

Penguin grabbed Law from the shirt, pulling him closer. "So what?! Are you just gonna stay there and get fucking **raped** and beaten up?! Just cause you're scared?!"

"You don't fucking understand! You don't know that man!"

"Oi, that's enough!" Shachi went inbetween them. "There's no point fighting over this!"

"I just-..!" Penguin sat back down, with a sigh. Shachi was right. "S-Sorry. I overreacted."

Law looked away. "Whatever.."

After a long pause, Shachi got up. "Well..I have a class to attend. We'll talk about this later."

"I'll come with you." Penguin got up, which made the shades-wearing man raise an eyebrow.

"Don't you have classes lat-"

The other man grabbed him from the sleeve, and got out of the room.

"See'ya Law." The door closed, leaving Law alone at his worst moment.

"Why the hell are you coming with me?" Shachi now asked.

"Shut up. I just wanted to talk."

Shachi looked up ahead, as they were walking inside the dorm's long hall.

"This is fucked up." The other man continued. "I mean its-its our best friend! And him suddenly saying all these.." he let out a sigh. "So that's why.."

"That's why?"

"You know, what Kid did? It actually surprised me. Law is older than him! Well, Kid is taller and with more muscle, alright, but Law could have pushed him off you know? Hit him too, call for help. He's strong, when he needs to he can beat you up easily. But, after he told us what has been going on.. I guess he got scared, and didn't react."

Shachi sighed as well. Before Penguin told Law about Kid, he'd said that he was returning from Kid's room, and obviously they had a fight. Still, these couple of days..Law seemed happy. Well they might call their friend stupid, but ever since Shachi saw Law full of hickeys, and him avoiding to talk about who his 'girlfriend' was, he knew right away. Hell, it was obvious even before that, from the way his friend looked at the redhead. They _had_ left them alone as well that day everyone went drinking together.. So something must've happened there.

"Do you think Kid forced Law all this time?"

His friend's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "Huh?"

"That time, when we caught them kissing. Kid looked like he was forcing himself on Law..as he was holding him against the wall."

Shachi thought about that time, and whereas what his friend was saying was true, Law still had his arms around the redhead's neck. But, reminding him that would only make him more furious. He of course didn't agree with what Kid had done.. but was he as bad as Penguin insisted he was?

He sighed. "Well, I'm heading to class. You're gonna go back?"

"Nah..Nah I'll head to the cafeteria. Law seemed kinda tensed. I'll only make it worse.."

Shachi patted his shoulder. "You both cool your heads. Later." The men waved a hand, as they walked different paths.

* * *

Kid blinked a few times, as he looked up. The redhead was already standing over 6,7 feet, so for him to have to raise his head to look at the man.. His blond friend looked up as well, to the man that was mere inches away from them, as both younger men shared the same thought.

 _Shit._

"Mister _Eustass._ " The man said. "I'm glad to see you're looking better now."

Killer raised an eyebrow. Was he mocking him? After all, Kid had his stitches re-done just yesterday. The redhead, tried to stifle any comeback he was about to spit at his face, especially after that conversation he had just eavesdropped on. The blond with the long hair hit him at the ribs with his elbow, and the redhead managed to mutter; "Thank you for your concern.", which made the taller man grin.

"Please, come in." He stepped aside for the two men to entered. "Have a seat."

On their way to the expensive-looking seats, Killer went ahead and explained the reason of their sudden visit, in the middle of class's period.

The principal sat down, and chuckled.

"Fuffufu. That's alright. You don't have to worry."

Kid and his friend blinked in confusion. He had definitely seen them eavesdrop. He could use this damn packet of cigarettes at the moment as an excuse to even expell them.

"Although it's not as if we support it, many students in our college have the same habit, even if it's against the rules. I'm not going to make a whole lot of a deal out of this, just because you accidentally dropped them." He said with a chuckle.

"Th-Thank you." The redhead looked away.

"My..secretary.. is just a little old-school. She likes to follow the rules precisely. So next time, I will have to act differently than I did now. Do you understand,?" He crossed his arms.

"Yessir.." both men nodded.

"You may leave. Don't miss anymore of the class than you've already lost."

They got up, walking their way out. Killer let out a relieved sigh, glad this went as smooth as it did, even if it was unexpected. He opened the large door, letting his friend step out first.

"Also.."

The blond heard the older man once more, and turned around towards his direction, his redhead friend already walking away.

"Fuffufu..Eavesdropping isn't polite." A cold voice was heard, making Killer freeze in place. " _ **That,**_ you will be punished for.." He said, as with a swing he turned his large seat the other way, staring out of the window next to him, allowing the younger man to utter nothing at all. Killer simply stood still for a few seconds, processing the man's words in his mind, as he then slowly closed the door, his expression blank. _What..was that?_

"Move your ass. We still have a class." His friend was heard from the hall's end. "Hey, that rhymes."

Killer ignored his friend's jokes, as he walked towards him, still thinking. Suddenly, he stopped walking, as the impact with his friend's back stopped him, something that brought him out of his thoughts.

"What the hell?"

"You know.." the redhead said. "That woman. I've definitely seen her before.."

"Well, she works here." Killer replied unamused.

"No smartass, i don't mean-" he scratched his head. "It's just that..her figure..Tch! Fuck it. Let's go." He once more continued walking, his friend following him with a raised eyebrow.

* * *

Penguin held the cup of warm coffee in his hand, as he took a deep breath, staring up at the morning sky. Students were of course scattered all around, but still. It felt peaceful. He knew he had to help Law. He just didn't know how. Well, being in a fit of rage wasn't gonna help, that much he knew. He let out the air he just inhaled, as a large sigh. Suddenly, a whole lot of eating noises were heard, which made the man turn his head towards their direction, only to be met by a pink-haired female. He had seen her around Law a couple of times, so they must've been friends, although he himself didn't really know her. Even so, he went ahead and sat opposing her.

"Hey. Bonney, was it?"

The woman glanced a quick look his way, and continued finishing her pizza, which made the man wonder who the hell eats pizza at 10am. She then swallowed loudly, and let out a small but contented exhale.

"Bonney it is." She said. "Sup Penguin."

"So you know me?" The man said, quietly sipping his coffee, in contrast with the woman's eating sounds.

"Hah. I know you." She slammed her cola on the table. "You're the one who said all these lies to Trafalgar about Kid."

The man, confused for a few seconds, now asked; "What lies are you talking about?"

The woman continued eating, too busy to glare at him. "That he's a goddamn rapist."

Penguin now glared. "Why? **He's not?** Do you know what he did?"

"I know."

"And you're fine with it?! Heh, as expected of his friends.."

"I would have beaten the shit out of him, if Killer hadn't done it first."

The man became once more confused at the reply, but didn't have any time to answer, as the woman continued.

"He told me what happened later that night. While he was getting wasted. He said that Killer suddenly walked in, and beat some sense into him. Then he started whining about Trafalgar hating him."

Penguin frowned. What the hell was wrong with Kid? He first tries to rape Law and then this? Was this some kind of joke?!

"This doesn't make sense. Kid is fucking sick. Plain as that."

"Kid is many things, I'll tell you that much, but he isn't a sick rapist as you describe him. He'd never done this kind of thing before. If he did, I would know." Bonney now raised her head, glaring back at the man. She couldn't have a childhood friend being trash-talked about right in front of her face, despite what he'd may done. "Where did you even fucking hear that shit from?"

"The fucking prin..cipal.." Penguin gasped. Just this morning he'd find out who exactly that man is. But why would he lie to him? He supported his forehead with his hand, thinking. The woman noticed that, and didn't speak, simply continued eating. Penguin immediately told Law about it, once he heard it. Was that what he wanted..? It _had_ resulted in their break-up.. Everything now made sense in a disgusting way. That man..was smart. But more than smart..he was dangerous.

"What else do you know?" He turned to the female.

"Me?" Bonney pointed at herself. "I don't know what exactly you're saying, but I told you everything."

Penguin looked away.

"You don't seem in the mood to talk to Kid or Law. So why not talking to Killer?"

The young man looked back at her.

"You seem like you have many questions."

Penguin stood up. "You're right. Ill go talk to Killer."

* * *

 **Note: Little was revealed about Law's past and Doffy's business in this and the previous chapter, just to give you an idea. More is going to be seen in later chapters, (I've already written) so if you have any questions just wait.**


	14. Trust

The door slowly opened, and a green-haired female appeared with a smile.

"Did you ask for me?"

"Fuffufu. Yes, call Law for me. I have to give him the instructions for tonight."

"Law seems more and more reluctant every time you call him for this reason." She replied with the same smile, as she looked down at the expensive carpet that covered the floor. A splatter of red liquid, obviously blood, could be seen on it.

"Do you think he will agree to do it, after what you did to him,?"

"Fuffufufu! It's not the first time, is it? And it's not like he can decline.. He has been doing it all these years after all. Just do as I said."

"Understood." She quietly closed the door, leaving the man chuckling with his usual grin.

* * *

The redhead let out a loud yawn, which lasted several seconds, despite him trying to cover it with his hand.

"This class lasted like forever dude."

"It _was_ 3 hours.." his blond friend agreed.

He then kicked their room's door open, after Killer had unlocked it. "And she was explaining it sooo fucking weird! Like what kind of crap was she even talking about?"

"She was explaining it even better than Professor Caesar!" Killer said. "I found it ten times more interesting than usual."

"You're such a fucking nerd. Even worse than Trafa-"

Kid stayed quiet for a while, and then face-palmed.

"Ouch." His friend commented.

"Shut up!" The redhead barked at him. Suddenly, he almost tripped, as something had been brushing itself playfully on his leg. Kid calmed himself down and resisted the urge to throw the cat out of the window, as he simply swept it away with his foot and a frown.

"Don't kick it." His friend scolded him.

"I didn't fucking kick it!" He replied as he started removing his clothes. "You know what•Bringing it here was a bad idea. Take it back at my place."

"That's not happening. You agreed to bring it here. End of story."

"Well if it ends up flying out that fucking window one of these days it ain't gonna be my fault. Where the hell is my uniform anyways?!" He started pacing up and down in the room in his underwear only, searching around, the cat following him. Killer pointed his finger towards the lowest drawer of the closet, and his friend went ahead and opened it, took the uniform and kicked it closed. Killer simply changed his top into something lighter, and stood back up. He glanced at his friend, who was now getting dressed. The glance turned into a stare that lasted several seconds, but then he looked away, sighing.

Kid was too bored to wear the top part, so he just wrapped it around his waist, staying topless. It was hot, anyways.

"What're you sighing about?"

"No..Nothing. Let's go." And with that, Killer grabbed the cat, and they got out, walking outside.

"Don't bring the damn cat." The redhead groaned.

"Shut up. And wear the damn top. There's people around here."

Kid grinned, and proudly showed off his biceps. "Yea. Like the girls don't like what they're seeing."

His friend smiled and shook his head. "Didn't know you where interested in girls."

"I'm not!"

"Oh right. There's only Trafalgar for you."

"You'll see.." his friend said determinately.

* * *

Penguin glanced towards Law's bed, where the young man was seemingly sleeping. Him and the shades-wearing man were playing video games at the latter's room, even if they both knew it was just to cover up their conversation, just in case the other man was awake. Still, who slept at that time in the evening? Him and Penguin were returning from each's classes, when he seemingly received a text. He then left, came back few minutes later, and he just fell straight to sleep. Without saying a single word.

"Do you think he's asleep?"

Shachi gave a quick glance at his friend's bed, and then turner back to the screen. "Seems like it. Did you talk to Killer?"

"No..not yet." He was obviously trying to hide a frown.

"Killer had nothing to do with any of this."

"I know..I know. It's just-" he let out a sigh.

Shachi raised an eyebrow.

"I don't really know what to say to him, you know? I mean, I wanna ask about what had been going on between Law and Kid.. but what if he asks why? How can I tell him any of this?! It's not just that Law might simply not want him to know.. It's just..sick.. And it's not like I can just call him and talk about this.." the man bowed his head down, rubbing his temples.

Shachi sighed, but then his face lit up. "Don't you have a motorcycle?"

Now was the other man's turn to raise an eyebrow. "W-Why?"

The reply he received was a simple grin, but was enough to make him realize what his friend had in mind.

"Hell no! You are not touching my motorcycle!"

Shachi got up. "Oh come on. Whatever we do Kid's gonna fix it. Haven't you heard of how good he is?"

The man opened his mouth, but closed it back shut, as the only thing that came to his mind were mere refusals, and not any real arguments. Going there with a broken down motorcycle would only be normal, and they would also get to speak to Killer. Still, it hurt Penguin to ruin it just for that. In the meanwhile, his friend searched around, and after opening what seemed like a hundred drawers, finally found a pair of pliers, and showed it to the other man triumphantly.

* * *

Killer yawned, and stretched his arms from the whole computer work he'd been doing. The cat who was sitting quietly on the counter, as if it knew the man needed quiet, now purred happily, and was awarded with a long caress on its back. Still, the redhead's swearing from the back room could be heard loudly and clearly, which made the blond sigh. He was turning his sight back towards the computer, when something else caught his attention, some distance away. It was obviously two persons, one carrying what seemed as a motorcycle, nothing weird. So, he turned back to his work. After some time, he looked back up, and now the persons' identities were clear.

 _Not again.._ The blond gritted his teeth, and shot a glare at the closed door behind him. _What the hell did you do now?!_

Shachi and Penguin entered the metallic gate, and stood in front of the blond man, who had a troubled look, as if he was expecting an outburst at any minute. Shachi forced a small smile on his face while looking away, whereas Penguin didn't even attempt, as he knew it'd be futile.

Killer swallowed, and spoke; "Should I..call Kid?"

"No, we-"

"Well yes." Penguin stopped his friend's attempt to speak, and glanced at his motorcycle in an obvious way.

Killer exhaled relieved that they had just come for 'business', and not for anything else.

"Kid! Come here for a sec!" He called behind him.

Some loud metallic noises were heard from the room, along with the usual swearing. In the meanwhile, Shachi was enjoying himself caressing the small cat.

"Yours?" He turned to Killer, who shook his head.

"Kid's."

Shachi's eyes became a bit wider than usual at the unexpected answer, but didn't manage to comment as the door opened with a loud noise. The redhead emerged, grease covering most of his face, except for the eyes, as he'd been wearing a pair of square goggles. He however lifted them up, and looked at the whole lot of men, with a face that could be described as fairly shocked. He glanced at Penguin specifically, who frowned at him.

"Don't tell me.. Round two?" He mumbled to himself, but was loud and clear enough for the men to hear.

Killer shot him a glare, then looked at the other man's motorcycle, and then back at his friend. Kid raised an eyebrow, but then realized what he meant.

"Oh. ...what's wrong with it?" He asked, trying to be as polite as he could.

"Aren't you supposed to tell us what's wrong?" Penguin spat at his face.

Kid wanted to say something back at him, but he knew that he would make his situation even worse. If, it could get any worse than it was.

He simply gritted his teeth. "Right." The mand handed him the vehicle, and as he was walking back into the room behind, the other man talked once more.

"Are you busy?"

The redhead opened the door. "Nah..not really. I'll get to it now."

And with that, the door closed, leaving the rest of the men in silence.

"You're gonna wait?" Killer broke the silence. "We don't know how bad the damage might be."

"It's fine." Shachi smiled. After all, they didn't do much to it, with Penguin complaining all the time. He took a rather big breath, and continued. "Actually, there's something we want to talk about with you."

The blond scratched the back of his head. "Yea..same here."

They were just randomly talking for a while, but soon, once both realized what the other actually knew, a heated conversation awakened, thta seemed to last hours. Penguin eventually told Killer about what Law had discussed with them, something the blond found as sick and disturbing as they did, and Killer with his turn told what him and his redhead friend had heard during their visit to that man's office. Now both men had verified each other. Every single hope, that all these could just be a sick joke, or simply lies, vanished. It was the truth.

Silence was spread amongst the three men, as they were all in a loss of words. That kind of situation you meet with either in movies, or in books!..not in reality.

Killer then remembered something.

"When he was still talking on the phone," he started, the other men hearing carefully, "he said that Law is going to deliver something today. Didn't say what."

"So Law works for him as well..?! He didn't tell us that.." Shachi mumbled to himself.

Suddenly, a loud noise was heard from the back room, and the more than usual swearing, something that reminded Penguin he wanted to ask about Kid as well.

"Hey, Killer..Did Kid always force Law?" Penguin was heard.

"What do you mean?"

"I met with Bonney earlier on."

Killer made a face at the reply. Bonney always says all kinds of stupid shit.

"She said that Kid had never done before.." he clenched his fists, "what he did to Law."

Killer blinked. He thought Bonney would probably say something like Kid is a retard and he deserved to get his ass kicked and dumped. Not defend him.

"It's just that.. that fucker told me all of this. And now that I actually know what kind of person..no, _monster,_ he actually is.." he sighed. "Well, not that it really matters. Kid did it anyways. He showed his true colours."

"That's not his true colours!" The blond protested. "Kid isn't like that! It's just because of the break up that-"

"So what's your point?! Alright, maybe it was my fault they broke up, even if it was for lies. Still! Kid went and tried to rape Law anyways, didn't he?! Even if he could redeem himself after the truth had been exposed he fucked his chance up don't you get it?!"

Killer opened his mouth, but soon realized he had nothing to say. He closed it back shut, slamming his fist on the counter. _Damn it Kid!_ That man was right. He knew the redhead better than anyone, so he was sure that he was just overwhelmed by the moment, but still. That one loss of control.. had already costed him too much.

Inside the back room however, the said redhead was sitting down, leaning his back against the door, listening to their conversation. He threw the wrench he was holding away, as an act of desperation. Why did he had to screw up like that? Alright, he had stopped before he made it the worst it could've been, but still. He made Law frightened. He was outwards trembling in fear. Just the thought that he'd done what that man has been doing all these years.. made him feel disgusted with himself. Law now probably thought of him the exact same with that bastard. He sighed, once the door behind him opened, hitting him on the head.

"Ouch!"

Killer looked down with a raised eyebrow

"What the hell are you doing down there?"

"Making out with the floor, duh." The redhead sarcastically responded, grabbing his friend's hand to pull himself up.

The blond grinned. "Didn't know you were that desperate." He now wiped his hands on the redhead's clothes, as Kid had covered theme with grease, receiving a whole lot of the usual swearing.

Penguin entered the back room as well, and after taking an intrigued look around, turned back to the man.

"So?"

"Well. It's done. Next time you have to do more than just mess with the gears and small cables."

Penguin and Shachi exchanged a look, aware that Kid saw through what they'd done. He didn't really want to talk about that, cause doing such a thing just for an excuse to talk was stupid, so Penguin went ahead and brought the subject back to a high importance level.

"So..Law is going to deliver something tonight..? Was that what you heard?"

The tall blond nodded, crossing his arms. "Didn't say what though, he just said at the usual place. Afterwords, he also said that we will-" he stopped talking, once he glanced at his redhead friend. That man had threatened them. For whatever reason, when Kid wasn't present. Saying it now would only make his friend mad and cause them more trouble. Trouble they couldn't afford to risk getting into, as that man was not some cheap delinquent that they could easily take on. "N-Nevermind.", he now said, earning confused looks from all other men.

"I can't believe Law is messed up with such business. I refuse to believe it..!" Penguin said, earning nothing but silence from the other men.

"Why don't we follow him?" The silence suddenly broke.

Everyone turned with wide eyes to the black-shades wearing man who just spoke.

"Y-You mean like spy on him? Stalk him?! He's our friend!" Penguin protested, smacking the other man on the head.

"J-Just to see if it's true! I mean, what if he knew Kid and Killer were listening?"

Penguin looked away. It would be like they didn't trust Law. Still.. if it was true.. it would mean that Law didn't trust them and reveal that he's doing this kind of work for him.

The man sighed loudly. "Fine. But we're **definitely** gonna regret this later.."


	15. Enough

His eyes slowly opened, and after the few seconds that took him to bring himself back into reality, he immediately stretched a hand out to grab his phone. The time declared itself as 01:50. He let out a sigh of relief, as he still had time. Law slowly sat at the bed's edge, and looked at the bed at the other side of the room. Shachi was sleeping, naturally, taking the time into consideration. He slowly and soundlessly stood up, and after walking to the bathroom, he washed his face, staring into the mirror ahead once more. He didn't look that bad any more, at least on the outside. Because on the inside..he felt pathetic. Pathetic that he couldn't stand up against that man for so many years. Pathetic that he just let himself be toyed with like it was something only natural. His friends probably thought the exact same thing. But the worse was, that he was neither weak in strength nor in mind. He was a strong and willful person, one that won't allow others to order him around. It was just that man..that made him feel worthless. This one person, that he actually feared.

He had fallen asleep with his clothes on, so he simply wore his jacket and took his hat, exiting the room. Law shot a last glance towards his friend. He knew all too well how much both him and Penguin cared for him though, each showing it through their own different actions, the ones they believed were right. He couldn't let them be in any more danger, because of him.

"This will be the last time.", were the words he declared, as he slowly closed the door.

Shachi, however, was awake the whole time, and after some minutes of making sure his friend wasn't returning, he grabbed his own mobile, and quickly contacted someone.

"He left."

Law reached his back-pocket, and took out a small key, with which he opened the familiar dean's office. On his desk, was a rather large envelope. He gritted his teeth, as he grabbed it, shoving it inside his jacket's pocket, muttering something incoherent. After some more walking, he exited the college grounds, heading towards a more than familiar to him street, one that he'd visited many times before. The one were all the trades went off. He shot glances around in the streets, just for making sure. Although, this feeling of being followed never left his side. Was it because his mood had been terrible these past days? Simply stress? Or his own imagination..? He stretched a hand to raise his jacket's neck higher, as to sink his face even further down. Weird climate, he had to admit. Warm days, cold nights. The cold breeze that occasionally crossed his way made him shiver with each impact, but steadily continued heading towards his destination. He had made his decision, and nobody would alter his mind. After this night, he would set himself free. Free of that man. He had already set his friend's lives in danger, just for telling them the truth, so staying any further by that man's side would only increase the danger. It's not like he wanted to stay with him, of course. After all, the deep feelings of hatred and repulsion were the only feelings he felt towards him.

He finally reached his destination, and stopped under a bus stop, inhaling deeply and loudly through the mouth. The exhalation was slow, and in a form of smoke due to the humidity and cold. He took out his phone, as an old habit it was, checking the time. 02:10. But unfortunately, his wallpaper reminded him of someone he really didn't want to think about. He quickly went ahead and changed it, as he didn't have anything else to do whilst he waited, but even after the change, his mind subconsciously returned to the scene he desperately tried to erase from his memories. As the pictures played in his mind, his stomach rolled, and got tied in a knot. It was the last thing he expected of him to have done. He was praying in his mind for the redhead to stop at that moment, and was more than relieved when he actually did. Still..the look in his eyes was.. Like the redhead had seen a ghost. His stare piercing Law with wide, empty eyes. He shook his head, and pulled his hat lower on his face, thanking Killer once more within his thoughts. Suddenly, and with a glance of his eye, he saw what seemed like shadows, lurking around a nearby wall's corner, but quickly disappeared. So it wasn't simply his imagination. He _was_ being followed. Law was about to go over there and check it out, just to confirm it, when he noticed the figure of a man dressed in black heading over to his direction. His hand, inside his pocket, clenched the envelope.

* * *

Kid shoved his face lower into his coat's neck, as to muffle what he was about to say, however, with no success.

"This is a dumb idea.."

Penguin, immediately turned back, as if he was looking for a chance to fight.

"Why are you even here again?!"

"Shh!" The black-shades-wearing man turned back as well. "Be quiet you two. Argue later. Look, someone's approaching him.." His voice sounding lightly shaky near the end. The redhead now stepped next to his friend, who was quietly watching Law with the rest of the men from the corner.

"This shit is fucking stupid." He complained once more, but received no reply since Killer was trying to see, so he continued. "But why the fuck not. Let's make him hate me even more."

"You did a good enough job of that on your own, don't you think?" His friend's reply came, much more bitter than he expected. "This whole deal is more important than just your love problems Kid."

The redhead was obviously shocked, with wide eyes. Suddenly he opened his mouth, ready to start yelling at him, but ultimately decided to close it again with some incoherent mumbling. He hated when he was wrong. But more often than not these days, he found himself in that exact position.

"Who is that..?" Shachi asked, although he already knew. Not who the man was, but what was going on there. So Kid and Killer hearing that Law was going to be delivering something tonight, was indeed true. They watched quietly as Law exchanged an envelope with that man for a different one, and after each verifying its content, the black-wearing man walked away. Law, however, simply stood there.

"What is he doing?"

"What are _you_ shitheads doing?"

A voice coming from behind their backs scared them all, to the point of all letting out a loud yelp. After turning around, they all saw a tall blond man, with a cigarette hanging from his lips' corner, and a curly...eyebrow? Shachi and Penguin seemed to immediately recognize the man, as they started yelling about how he just scared the living hell out of them. Kid however noticed another figure behind him, a green-haired one. The man was yawning loudly, but didn't say anything, as he simply waved a hand at Kid. The redhead returned the action kind of indifferently, but then heard the blond man say something that made his and the others' blood freeze.

"Oh, Trafalgar! You're here too?!"

He turned around, and saw the all-too familiar man standing some feet away, staring at them with a dangerous glare. And if glares could kill, all four men would be anything but alive right now.

* * *

"I. Fucking. Told you"

Killer rolled his eyes, as he rubbed his temples. The redhead kicked the cupboard next to him, as a way to release his anger. Not that it really worked, that is.

"But no! All you fucking do is turn against me and never fucking listen!"

"Shut up!"

His friend's outburst was more than logical at this point. If Kid couldn't understand the danger they were all in at that moment, and could only worry about things important to him, that was it. But Killer wasn't gonna have any of this.

"Are you as fucking stupid as to not realize what is going on?! Make your goddamn brain work for once, and think!"

The redhead of course didn't need to hear no more. He immediately stood up, walking dangerously towards his friend with an ominous glare. However, a knock on the door interrupted him. He stormed towards the door, and violently pulled it open. After looking who it was, he simply slammed it back shut.

"Open the fucking door, deepshit!"

The woman's voice made Kid start swearing random things, as he fell on his bed face-down, while Killer opened the door.

"Hey Bonney."

"Nice manners you got there." She spat immediately towards the redhead's direction, ignoring the blond. "And the whole damn campus can hear you two screaming so they would appreciate if you could shut up cause it's the middle of the goddamn night!"

Killer scratched the back of his head. "Um, you come all the way here to tell us that?"

The female snorted. "You think I'd want to see you in the middle of the night?"

The male's eyebrow twitched, as he slammed the door shut, now him ignoring the girl's yellings. He walked, and lied on his bed, heading straight to sleep. It was around 3a.m., after all. The redhead grinned at his action.

"We'll talk tomorrow." He said, once the female finally decided to leave, after letting a frustrated and mad sigh.

"Mhm."

* * *

"Let me get this clear. You talked, about my own problems, the ones i confidentially said to you both, with Killer and-" after a swallow, he continued. "And Eustass." He then turned to Shachi, who was looking away, trying to avoid meeting his friend's gaze. "You were awake, the whole night, spying on me. Then, you all follow me outside in secret as well? Stalk me?!"

"We had a reason that-"

"What reason?!"

"How about that we're your damn friends and we're worried about you?!" Penguin now protested, standing up.

"Worried? I'm neither a child, nor stupid. I can take care of myself."

Penguin shot a glare towards Law's hand, which was still in a splint, and then met his eyes once more.

"You've been taking good care of yourself I see."

"That's none of your business!"

"Yes it is!" Shachi, now joined the 'conversation'.

Law sat down, rubbing his forehead. After some minutes that took, for all the men to finally calm down, he spoke once more.

"I don't need you worrying about me. Not anymore, at least."

His friends, looked up at him, the look on their faces clearly demanding an explanation.

"You'll see. Tomorrow, I'll put everything in the past. It will all be over."

* * *

Heat. Trembling. Palpitations. Panting. Sweat.

With a violent move, the young man shot right up from his bed, his hand clenching the left side of his chest. The pantings grew louder and faster, as several drops of sweat dripped down his face. His eyes looked frightened. That nightmare.. He had seen the whole scene of his attack all over again, but the worse, was its ending. After several seconds, and when his heart beats finally returned to normal, his eyes scanned the room quickly, as if he was expecting for someone to be there. But the only sign of life he could find apart of his own, was his friend, who was sitting up on his bed, staring at him.

"I didn't know if I should've-"

"...It was her."

Killer raised an eyebrow, as he saw his friend stand up, and walk towards him, his legs trembling with each step.

"It was her! The one who fucking attacked me that day!"

The blond now ignored the fact that it wasn't even dawn, as he stood up too. "Her? Who?!"

"That green-haired bitch! No wonder she seemed so familiar!"

"Who..? The professor? The dean's..secretary.."

His eyes met the redhead's one, who gritted his teeth.

"So it was him. That bastard..!"

Killer thought back then, when that man threatened them both. Should he'd told his friend? No.. That would be like adding fuel on fire. He subconsciously checked the clock on the wall, and he was right, it wasn't even six.

"Are you sure that-" His question was interrupted by his friend's glare, like it was saying that he knew what he saw. He loudly sighed, rubbing his temples with an empty gaze.

Just what had they got themselves into..?

The sun had just risen, but another man was already walking in the middle of the campus, heading into the building, which was surprisingly unlocked. In his right hand, he was tightly holding onto the envelope he received yesterday, as he quickly paced through the dead-silent halls, and to the end of them, where a certain office was located. Before he could even knock, a voice was heard from inside, simply saying. "Come in." Law pushed the door open, and saw the person he despised most in this world sitting calmly on his chair, with a green-haired female standing next to him. The man grinned at Law, and with a chuckle added;

"I heard that everything went smoothly yesterday." He then noticed what the man was holding, and chuckled once more. "Good work."

Law took some steps front. After that, his hand, the one who was holding the envelope, stretched high in the air, and then threw it towards the blond man's direction. Money was scattered everywhere, amounts that you don't see everyday. The grin on the older man's face suddenly disappeared.

"..What's that supposed to mean?

Law's expression turned more serious than ever, filled with confidence.

"It means that I'm done with you."

"Done..?" The dangerous-sounding chuckle was heard once more. "Are you going to run away once more? Didn't you learn your lesson last time?"

The raven-haired man glared back, as his eyebrows formed a frown. "This is different than last time." He stretched the broken hand towards him, as he flipped him off, without any kind of hesitation. "I've had enough."

Doflamingo saw him walk away as calm as he entered, which made a vein that run through his forehead become all more visible. He gritted his teeth, so hard that a creaking sound was heard.

"Should I stop him?" The woman next to him offered, but the man shook his head.

"I'll handle this. I'll teach this brat not to play games with me. He'll see what happens if he runs away. **Once more.** "


	16. Thoughts & Sensations

The female took some slow steps behind, as she threw her weight back, one leg ahead of the other, slightly bended. She stretched her right arm back, and after a few seconds, took some quick steps in front, throwing the rugby ball she was holding far in front of her. The blond, in which's direction the ball was heading, took some steps back himself, and easily caught the ball with his left hand before the impact with his body.

"Why aren't we playing normally in the court again?"

The female barely heard the man, due to the distance and the random voices of students all around them, but managed to hear enough to understand.

"It's more fun out here!" She cupped her hands around her mouth's sides, as she yelled rather loudly in order to be heard be heard.

"More like here's closer to the cafeteria.." he mumbled to himself as he threw the ball back at her. And to his surprise, the ball returned with much more force than before, hitting his chest, leaving the man wondering how the hell did she hear him from over there.

He inhaled through his mouth, exhaling the same way, and took a look around. There was a significantly less amount of students around, as the majority were either studying at the library or at their own dorms. There was a warm breeze passing by, since the weather had finally settled down from its past random changes, matching the final sunlight of the dawn breaking through the few and spread clouds, far in the distant background, alongside the noisy birds, their calls as piercing to anyone's ears as always. He turned towards his 9 o'clock, where his redheaded friend was standing,obviously absent minded. Killer sighed one last time, as he threw the ball towards his direction, after calling his name to finally rip him out of his thoughts. The blond himself had noticed how 'lost' the man seemed this past weeks, and couldn't help but worry. This wasn't like Kid. It just wasn't. And he couldn't help but wonder if this sudden change was a good one, or a bad one.

"If you got time to daydream why don't you study a bit?"

The redhead simply groaned, scratching his head indifferently, after returning into reality just in time to catch the object that came fast and flying towards him.

"Do I look like I'm in the mood to fucking study?" His look was the look of someone responding to the world's stupidest no reply returned, he simply stood there, staring at the ground around his feet, the grass neatly wavering in the breeze. It was true. He was in no mood to study, even if he wanted and attempted to. Too many things were taking place at the exact same time for him to handle and comprehend, and these past few weeks he found himself doing what he at most seldom times did, what according to himself was an outwards waste of time; Thinking. Random, senseless thoughts flitted around in his mind, but, how queer; they were all variations of one specific theme. That man. Kid was filled with desultory feelings of every kind one could think of, and none of them the good kind. He probably wouldn't address them as 'feelings', but as _sensations._ Still, these 'sensations' were all pretty new to him, that much he could admit. His eyes studied the object within his hands, turning it all the ways around, tracing his fingers across its entire surface slowly and carefully, as if what he was holding was no dirty old ball, but a fragile body of a delicate woman. _That's right._ He thought out loudly, always within his mind's barriers. _It's not supposed to be like this._ For obvious reasons, that still remained unknown only to him, and due to these recently surfaced 'sensations', he had only reached the conclusion that the man he knew as Trafalgar Law was simply different. _Different._ He quietly repeated his though out loud. How was he different? His looks were average. Your casual college's nerd looks. Or was that just superficial? He knew all too well about that mildly muscled body, filled with numerous tattoos that hid underneath. Without realizing it, his hold on the ball stiffened while these thoughts strove their way inside his mind, but he shook his head. The last thing he wanted right now was imagining this kind of images. Searching to find more about how exactly was he different, he realized once more that even his _personality_ wasn't that special. He was cocky, arrogant, obstinate, intolerant, self-centered, cynical, sarcastic.. He could go on forever. It was all obvious even from the first time they talked. _College's biggest asshole._ He gritted his teeth, his eyes narrowed. Oh, he would never forget that comment. So if even his personality was _that_ shitty, what was it that made him so attractive to Kid? He should've actually been happy to get rid of him. Yet, that feeling of loss never left his chest. Because he knew, that **he** was the one that got rid of.

The man closed his eyes with a frustrated sharp sigh, as he threw the ball at the female. He threw it with the most force he could, as if he was trying to throw all these mixed feelings away as well. But of course, they remained right there, tormenting the man's mind.

"..need to go out more."

"I told you it's fine."

His head rose, as he heard the familiar voice. He turned to his right, then to his left, and that was when he spotted the man that had been messing with his thoughts for the past numerous days, walking calmly with the two other men. His facial features were relaxed, but his eyes were stiff and fixated. The uneasiness within them was still lightly visible, though his attempt to hide it was remarkable, as someone simply passing by would in no way realize it. Kid however, saw through it immediately. _His_ eyes now were fixated on him, as if he was trying to realize what was so 'different' about him. But even with all that staring, their eyes never met.

Suddenly, the ball returned to the redhead out of nowhere and with no notification, and turned away and absent minded as he was didn't realize its presence. Thus, the object hit him loud and clear, right between his eyes. He didn't fall, but easily lost his step, taking several others behind just as if he was drunk.

"It's not polite to stare." He heard his friend's voice, a small laugh within the words. He obviously wasn't doing a good job hiding it. But the female, now lying on the ground, holding her stomach as small tears dripped from her closed eyes, was lost in laughter.

It obviously didn't take much for Kid's face to turn a shade that matched his hair out of pure anger, and run towards them, the swearing and threats plenty as usual.

Some distance away, _that_ certain raven-haired watched quietly from the corner of his eye, but continued listening to his friends' conversation.

".."

"It has been quiet lately." Penguin commented, as he adjusted his hat.

"..in what way?"

He raised his sight, looking up in the darkish now sky. "In many ways."

"Isn't it a bit..suspicious..?"

Shachi had said out loud exactly what all three of them had been thinking. It was suspicious. Like Law attempted to sever all his connections with that man, and he simply stood there and accepted it. Could it really be that simple? The two other man wistfully hoped so, but that was simply because they fortunately didn't know him as Law did. Because they weren't forced to grow up by his side, and know him that good. Law however, didn't have that luxury. And he knew, that Doflamingo wouldn't just let this slide. He wasn't the type of man that let things that belong to him slip through his grip. _Thing?_ _Belong?_ He wrinkled his nose, clenching his fists. He felt disgusted with himself. _I don't fucking belong to him. And he can't fucking order me no more._ Both his friends noticed his ominous look, but didn't intervene on his thoughts. No matter what it took. He wouldn't return to that man. What was it that made him all this courageous all of a sudden, as to stand against him? He did not know. Was it just fate? Was it seeing his friends worry about him, even going to an extent of stalking him? Or the fear of what could follow? No, that was not correct. Whatever it would be, there **was** going to be a continuation to this, no matter what.

"..The calm before the storm..?"

He meant to say it in his mind, but somehow his lips formed the words and his voice presented them, and now his friends shared the same uneasiness as him.

* * *

Kid pressed his fingers against his temple. He tried once more to study on a book, but as per lately, only found himself turning the pages one after another, without taking a proper look in even one. So, he slammed it closed, pushing it away. Once more, that man had infiltrated his thoughts. He stared a bit at the window's curtains, that wavered with the breeze, and then talked.

"Killer."

"Hm?"

"When I was with Trafalgar. This whole.. 'relationship' thing. It was good, right?"

The blond looked at his friend, whose gaze continued to lay elsewhere.

"Well..You know better than me."

Kid sank back in his thoughts. It seemed fine. Flirting was good. The sex was good, even better than most of the girls he'd been with. They didn't really talk..but that was fine. _Right?_ It was good.. _right?_ Or was he just seeing things the way he **wanted** to see them, and not the way they were? But no, to Kid it was fine. He was actually glad Law was the sarcastic serious bastard he was, and not some whiny needy chick. He actually enjoyed it for once. Enjoyed being with him not only for sex. His fingers started rubbing his temple circularly. Was it not fine with Law? What had he done to be so distrusted by him, to the point of believing all these lies? He clenched his fists, as he once more remembered that terrible scene at the bathrooms. By letting his rage takeover.. **that** had happened. And now it was the one thing that he regretted the most. But then he remembered, how Penguin had said that the 'principal' was responsible for all this lies. _So he did it on fucking purpose. He knew Law'd get scared and dump me..and then I'd get mad. It all..makes fucking sense._ He then remembered that woman, with the _emerald_ hair, and felt his blood rush faster than ever. It was a miracle how'd he even managed to remember, due to a simple dream. And it was _her?_ Noone would believe him if he came out and said that. But that wasn't his plan, anyways. Because the fact that got him the most, was that it was a woman. **A woman.** Knocked him out flat. His friend could easily hear that distinguished sound of gritting one's teeth, even from across the room. Anger. Resentment. Regret. Frustration. The number of _'sensations'_ that overflowed from his thoughts every day continued to steadily grow. And it tormented more by the pass of everyday's time.

"Bonney said it's fine you broke up."

That line violently ripped him out of his thoughts, as he turned his sight towards his friend.

Killer had a book in his hands, and his look seemed lost within it, but he was somehow able to talk with no problems.

"She said that even if it is unusual for you to stick to one person, it's probably cause you simply liked the sex."

What was that? Killer knew how he felt about this matter, and he's always been fairly supportive with him, as much as he could in this kind of a situation. Why did he sound like he was telling him to let go?

"..the heart or the body?.."

"Exactly."

"Didn't someone say something like this in a boring lecture last week?"

Killer silently nodded.

"Huh.." he got up, sitting in front of the open window, as he took out a cigarette and lit it. "So I'm only after the body?"

The response simply came from his friend as "Guess so."

Kid inhaled the smoke, letting it fill the whole lot of his lungs. At this kind of situations, smoking calmed him.

"Is that the truth...?"

Killer's look now switched from his book to his friend, surprise more obvious than anything within them. "It's not?"

"Wish I knew." ,

Was the last thing he said, as he blew the smoke out, letting it mingle with the light mist that out-of-nowhere emerged. He watched it disappear to the end, as if it was a dear-hold memory, slowly vanishing from one's mind, thinking about what _**"Bonney said."**_


	17. Checkmate

_**2 MONTHS LATER**_

Kid was lying on a hammock at his house's balcony, staring at the morning sky, a cigarette between his fingers. He inhaled the smoke as he stared at several birds flying across the sky, and hearing the loud city noises, as per usual. The familiar small cat was lying on his chest, sleeping stitches had finally closed, and a thin red scar over his left eye, and another one down his neck to the collarbone had taken their place. Kid should've been glad that another year in college ended so quickly, but instead he was bored. It wasn't even night, so he couldn't just go out and get wasted, even if that's exactly what he'd been doing all these past weeks. Both him and his friends got adequate for the specific college results, and were able to pass all their classes without need for repetition. So, as all students, they could now simply sit and relax. His blond friend had his own apartment in the town, but since they spent so much time together Killer got his things and moved in with Kid, at least for the summer to prevent most of their boredom. His friend wasn't there at the specific moment, but the redhead wasn't paying any attention when he left so he didn't know where we was. All he could think of, was Law. It outwards tortured him that college ended this year and he didn't even manage to fix things up with him. He didn't even get a chance to apologize, not that just that would clear things up. That pink fucker had also been suspiciously quiet, he thought. He rubbed his forehead, letting out a frustrated sigh. He didn't know where Law was, or how he was, or anything. What if that pink bastard did something to him again? What if he'd found..someone else?

Another sigh, and a chuckle.

"I'm so stupid.."

Kid knew it himself. He didn't deserve Law after what he did. But even so, the raven-haired was all he could think of. He just couldn't sit still, thinking what that asshole might do to him. He wanted to help Law, he really did. Prove that he cares about him. That what happened was just an outburst of the moment. He just didn't know how to help him. The last times he saw Law.. he either looked totally indifferent, or totally mad. Like that time they followed him outside. Kid fucking knew it, how it was a terrible idea. But he still did it. And the results were the exact ones he expected. This person however.. the one he heard Penguin talking about..Rosinante? Was that correct? Law seemed like he loved that person a lot.. Just..who was he?

Kid threw the cigarette off the balcony. He had smoked at least ten in the past hour, and his mouth was dry and any taste had disappeared, unless of the tobacco's bitter one. He got up, the cat jumping off before that, walking inside the house. He walked down the stairs into the kitchen, opening the fridge, grabbing a bottle of alcohol. He simply opened it, drinking one mouthful after another. He looked around, at the vast however empty space. He walked and sat on his couch, drinking more. He remembered when Law came at his house.. and what happened next. This caused him to grin, the drink now spilling from the sides of his mouth, but also think about he just had to fuck things up. The truth would eventually unravel, and Law would realize all these lies and come back to him. That, if he hadn't gone and..

The door then opened, his friend coming it, holding some bags. He seemed in a good mood, but once he saw his friend he frowned.

"Welcome home darling." The redhead grinned.

Killer walked up to him, grabbing the bottle, and leaving for the kitchen, still with a pissed frown.

"All this time.. You know what I was thinking about?" He called out to his friend.

"Trafalgar." The blond's reply was heard from the different room.

The redhead laughed. "It's that obvious?"

"Yup."

Kid looked down, the smile slowly fading from his face.

"Why did you have to screw up like that if you like him that much?"

The redhead didn't reply. He took his phone out, and after a bit of searching, found the picture we was looking for. The one with Law, wearing his shirt. He smiled, as he face-palmed. The smile however, was a bitter one.

"Damn it.."

* * *

"Damn it Law!" Penguin yelled.

Shachi and the raven-haired laughed.

"It's not my fault if you suck." Law smiled.

Penguin threw the controller away, as he crossed his arms pissed with a pout.

"This game sucks."

"Not if you're good at it.." Shachi grinned as Penguin pounced on him mad. "Ow, ow! I can't see!"

The gameover screen appeared, announcing Law as the winner.

"Damn it Pen!" Shachi pouted as the winner posed triumphantly.

"Hmph. Easy." Law said with a grin, causing his friends to start yelling about how unfair it was. He simply ignored them, as he walked towards the kitchen to get some cold water, as the heat these days was nothing to joke about. Penguin and Shachi were left alone for a bit, and after exchanging a look both knew what the other was thinking.

"Should we..talk to him?" The man with the black glasses said reluctantly.

Penguin lied back on the couch. "Well, we have to at some point.."

They both sighed. After learning what Law had been going through all these years.. It seemed like they didn't know him at all. Like it was a completely different person from the Law they knew. They had to talk to him about it. Law said that he would cut all ties with him..But did he actually do it? And more importantly, did he succeed?

"It's not like Law likes this you know.. He might take it the wrong way."

"Still!" Penguin raised his voice. "I'm not saying he likes it. But we need to know; we're his friends!"

The other man simply nodded.

"What the hell are you yelling about?" The raven-haired who just entered the living room was heard.

Penguin saw the reluctant face his other friend had, so he knew that he should be the one to speak up.

"Law, we need to talk."

Law stopped walking, and stood still. He immediately knew what they wanted to talk about from their expressions.

"We have nothing to talk about." Since that man had not taken any further actions, Law didn't intend to either. He just wanted to let it all behind him and move on. He himself doubted if it would work out that simply, but he wasn't in the mood to go asking for trouble, so he wanted to think about that matter the less he could.

"Yes we do!" Shachi now, having gathered enough courage spoke as well. "We didn't really talk after you told us what was going on!"

Law sat next to them with a frown. "Have you ever thought that might've been for the best? That maybe i don't want to talk about it?!"

The two other men didn't speak.

"I don't need you, or anyone to worry about me. I have already handled this myself just fine."

"Just like you've been handling it all these past years?"

Law froze.

Shachi glared at Penguin, who realized himself that he'd crossed the line. Both men looked away from each other in silence. Law hated what was going on. He regretted telling the men of what had been going on 'till now, and even more dragging them into this. He managed to cut all ties with him, until now, at least. Just like he tried to all these years back, but this time with..success.. But he knew how that first attempt ended up. With Rosinante dead, and him being left alone. What if this second time had the same results in the end? Just..who's life would now be in danger? He couldn't risk his friends' lives, or anyone else's.. and by anyone else, of course,.. he meant the redhead and his blond friend. They knew the truth as well. Doflamingo hadn't acted against them until now..but Law **had** run away. What if that just provoked him to do something horrible? That terrible feeling never left his gut.

"Sorry." Penguin was heard.

Law sighed, now coming out of his thoughts."It's fine. I'm just-"

Suddenly, the doorbell rang a couple of times, demanding the three men's attention. The hat-wearing man got up, heading to the door as to answer.

"Since when do you answer doors in other people's houses?" Law was heard in a teasing voice.

Penguin frowned as he sat back down. "There."

The raven-haired got up with the same expression, as he only tried to tease his friend, and unwillingly walked towards the door.

As he opened it, a young female's silhouette was tall, a bit shorter than Law, wearing a pink top and a short matching skirt, with high heels. She had long black hair, a cigarette hanging from the corner of her mouth as well. From her skirt, however, the stock of a gun could be seen in plain view. The man recognized her immediately.

"Baby..5.." he muttered. Law had first met the female when they were both kids, and as most people back then didn't use their real names, just for safety measures.

"Law." The woman said. "It's been a while."

"What are you doing here..?" The man couldn't comprehend how the female had learned his address. But what was worrying him the most, was that this specific female was a dangerous one, even carrying a gun. And his friends were mere meters away.

" _He_ sent me here. To bring you _'home'_."

The man gritted his teeth. "That place is no home of mine. Ever since-!"

"Law? What's up?"

Both his friends appeared behind him, and stared at the woman with curiosity, Shachi blushing a bit as well, since the woman was very good-looking.

Penguin opened his mouth to greet her, before he asked any identity questions, but then quickly took notice of the gun shoved in the skirt's side, and took a step back.

"W-What the hell-!"

Law grabbed the door's side, and was about to slam it shut, but the woman put her leg in between, keeping it open.

"Law. He won't be happy if we're late." The woman said.

Law had a troubled face, as he gritted his teeth even harder. This was a great dilemma. The woman was armed, and he couldn't do anything with his friends standing right there. He had to follow her, even if he knew himself that it wouldn't turn out anything near good. Even if just the view of that place nowadays made him sick.

"Fine. I'll come.." The man gave up. The risk was just too great.

"Law?" One of his friend was heard.

"J-Just wait here. I'll be back..soon." he said, as he took his hat, wearing it, stepping out of the doorstep behind the female, reluctantly.

"Law?! Where the heck-"

The man turned around, and offered his friends what was meant to be a reassuring look. However, a hint of panic was more than obvious, which set his friends on alarm, as the woman slowly closed the door.

"He's in a bad mood. Just so you know." She said, as she opened the door of a large black car that waited outside, for the man to enter.

She received no reply, as the man entered shooting a glance at the house, before the door closed. He sunk into the back seat, waiting impatiently for this 'visit' to end as quickly as possible. _Me and my fucking mouth.._ just when he started thinking about this whole deal again.. **that** happened. He stared outside of the gray-tinted windows, which hided every single inch of the interior perfectly. Even its smell made him feel bad. _Anything_ that had to do with that man and everyone surrounding him made him plainly sick. After that long ride, which seemed to last forever, they arrived at a large house, which was as big as a mansion, quite unusual for the specific part of the town. After some walking inside, Baby 5 opened a specific door and let the man walk in, without her however, doing the same. She simply closed the door, leaving the man on his own.

Law looked ahead of him, and saw the familiar older man, with a grin on his face, as usual, sitting on a large, expensive-looking sofa, a bottle of wine on his hand, half-empty. A bad sign.

Law didn't take any other step, just stood there.

"Fuffufu.. Are you scared?"

Law glared at him. "What do you want?"

The man chuckled once more. "So cold. I just wanted to talk."

"I have nothing to say to _you._ "

"Too many people know." He said again, his expression now turning serious. "I can't risk any of them ratting me out."

"What are you trying to say?"

The man threw the bottle at the floor, breaking it, liquid spreading slowly around its surface. He got up, walking towards Law.

"You know what I'm saying. I can't leave them like that. And you know it all too well."

The raven-haired clenched his fists, a single drop of sweat dripping down his face's side. That terrible gut feeling never felt that bad before.

Doflamingo stood right in front of the younger man with a grin. "You know whats going to happen, don't you?"

"Don't you fucking do anything-!" Law, furious, clenched his fist and was about to punch the man, had he not caught the younger man's fist before the impact, crushing it between his larger hand.

"Fuffufu.. It was all going just fine, both for me **and** for you. You were finally able to live your life _peacefully,_ weren't you, **Law?** Just like you always wanted. But you dragged them all into this! It's all your fault! ...Just like it was all these years ago."

"So you fucking admit it?! You fucking killed him you monster!"

The man crushed the other man's hand even harder. "It was **an accident.** "

"The hell it was!" Law barked right back at him.

The man let go of the raven-haired, and walked to the back of the room, where an office was located. He pressed a small red button, at the large desk's corner, and then, after a small search inside on of his drawers, took out a small piece of paper, reading it carefully. Some seconds later, the door opened, and an unusually large man entered. Law recognized him, as he remembered the man was known as Pica. He never spoke much. He walked to Doflamingo, who handed him the small piece of paper, and then whispered something in his ear. The large man nodded, and walked out of the room once more. The blond man then, sat back down at the sofa, looking at Law with that grin, that the other man hated the most. A grin, implying danger, and everything bad anyone could imagine.

Law looked at the door that just closed, and then quickly looked back at the other man, as he didn't want to spend too much time with his back at him. It was obvious that he was scheming something.

"What did you do?"

"Fuffufu.." The man chuckled rather loudly, and menacingly. "Nothing. We're just going to pay a visit to someone. No harm done."

Law froze.

"W-Who..?"

"Fuffufu! Mister _Eustass._ "

Law's eyes became wide open, as he run towards the door, which was thankfully open this time, running outside as the other man's laughs continued to echo inside the house. He stopped for a mere second to look around, and realized he was just outside the town. The black car that brought him, however, was missing. He started running towards the town's direction. He had to get to the redhead first. He couldn't just let him be in danger because he accidentally dragged him into all this. He **had** to get to him first.

He had to.


	18. Absence

"They're both stupid." The pink-haired woman commented, before she loudly sipped her coffee, followed by an oversized mouthful of cake. "I'm tired of dealing with their shit."

The other same-color-haired female sighed in frustration, her pigtails waving in the breeze. The wind today was surprisingly heavy, as it almost blew Bonney's hat off, had her fast reflexes not kicked in and quickly grabbed it, therefore continuing her meal.

"Is Law still all depressed and stuff?"

Perona shook her head negatively **(HA)** "No. Well, at least not superficially. He's always had it tough. Ever since he was a kid."

"You've met him that long ago?"

The reply came in the form of a nod. "My father and the man who raised him, Doflamingo, are close..friends. They do business together."

Bonney narrowed her eyes, trying her best to remember, and finally recalled one of the professors' name, Mihawk. "Oh, right."

"He'd often bring me with him at times when he visited him. They would lock themselves in an office to talk, and he'd let me with a bunch of other kids that lived there. All adopted, just like Law." She pressed her thin fingers against her temple, as with her other hand she swirled the coffee in the cup, looking at the ripples. "He was fine back then. Smiled, laughed, just like any other normal kid. I heard he was the only one that actually got adopted by Doflamingo's brother, all these years ago."

"Hmm." Was the interjection that was heard from the other woman's side, as a proof that she was listening, despite stuffing her mouth with cake, thus earnings herself the countless stares of people sitting around them, as well as pedestrians.

"One time, when he'd brought me with him, /I was around 10 if I recall correctly/ I didn't find his father anywhere, neither Law. And the mood in that large house seemed pretty gloomy as well, so I didn't dare to ask anything. There was another girl there, I can't really recall her name, but we used to call her Baby5. I tried to talk to her for an explanation, but she didn't seem willing to answer anything regarding these absences. But she said that 'Law was still here'. I found that kinda weird, as Law didn't really spent much time apart from that man."

"So?"

Perona sighed. "Apparently an accident had taken place not too long ago, and Law's foster father died."

Bonney shook her head lightly, as she pretty much guessed what had happened.

"He seemed like a corpse afterwards. Like all life had simply vanished. It was creepy, you know? " The woman was making motions with her hand, while she was talking, accompanying her words. "He didn't eat and obviously had lost weight. Didn't talk either, just sat in corners staring at the floor."

"Weird."

The female with the pigtails took a big breath, as she had been talking nonstop for the past few minutes. After looking a bit around, she continued.

"Poor Law. I still feel sorry for him. Back then, he didn't know that the worst had yet to come."

"Hm? What're you talkin' about?"

Perona looked at the other female, a light shock in her eyes. "You don't know? I thought Kid had told you."

"Told me what?" She replied with a frown, as Perona leaned closer and started whispering in her ear for a couple of minutes.

* * *

He was out of breath. His legs felt awful, like if he took another step they would just snap in half. He stopped, and was about to collapse from the pain, had he not have grabbed a car's side to hold himself standing. Suddenly, his phone rang. Searching all his pockets thoroughly, once he finally took a hold of it, noticed it was his friends. He quickly answered it, as he continued walking, not having enough strength to run.

 _"Law?! Where the hell are you?! Are you alright?!"_ Shachi was heard.

"I'm.. fine." The man panted out. He could barely talk, and every word made him feel like something was crushing his already-tired-out lungs.

 _"Did that bastard hurt you?! Did he?!"_ Law recognized Penguin's full-of-rage voice. He paced faster, having no time to lose.

"No.. I'm fine. He didn't touch me.." A hint of disgust could be heard in his voice, not as much as to the image of that man laying a hand on him, but more to the image he had now made of himself to his friends. Pitiful.

 _"Where are you right now?!"_

Law continued panting. "Im going to Eustass's..house.."

Both men on the other line were startled, as they exchanged the same look of a mix of surprise and shock.

"W-Why..?"

 _"This fucker.. He's gonna do something to him.. for sure.."_

Shachi slightly gasped, as Penguin wiped his now sweaty forehead. What the hell was all these? Some gangster movie?! Although.. that man _was_ a man of the underworld.. Dealing drugs..guns.. Just where was Law freaking mixed into? He still hated Kid. What he did was unforgivable. But he didn't hate him to the point of wanting him dead. After all, nobody wants that for anyone, no matter what they might've done. And in the end, he hated that man way more than Kid, for all the things he earlier learnt he'd done to Law, for so many years.

"Where does he live?"

Law on the other line told him the address.

"We'll be there." He hang up, and looked at Shachi.

"Let's go."

* * *

"I said no."

"Come on man. Its obvious. You like her."

"No I don't." The blond man said offended, while his friend made kissing noises.

"Come on, she likes you too. She's a nurse too, so you can talk about all the scientific shit that you know." The redhead said, lying on the hammock with a grin, his friend sitting next to him.

"She's like 10 years older than me." Killer replied indifferently, as he was trying to read a book.

"Hell she is. She looks like she's our age. Come on. Grow some balls, ask her out!"

"Shut up, Kid. Worry about your own love problems."

The redhead seemed like he wasn't expecting that kind of answer, which clearly made his mood worse, as he looked away with a light frown.

"Nice friends I got.." he mumbled, loudly though as he intended to be heard.

Killer simply grinned. "Be glad I haven't grown tired of your shit after all these years and I'm still here."

Kid frowned more, but didn't reply, probably because he knew his friend was right, as per usual.

"So?"

"So what?"

"You don't have anyone you have the hots for?" Kid said as he drank from the bottle he got back earlier.

Killer sighed, as he closed the book. With his friend there, he couldn't really read or concentrate, and he didn't seem like he would shut up if he didn't get an answer.

"There is someone.."

The redhead chocked on the drink, as he ended up spitting the whole mouthful off the balcony. "Y-You do?! Who?! Do I know her?!"

"..maybe."

"Maybe? What kind of shit is that? Tell me her name!" The man leaned on the side, almost falling off.

"Hell no."

Kid's eyes became wider. "It ain't a guy, right?"

"I'm not telling you, shut up." He said again.

The redhead glared at him, which made the blond snort once he realized what he meant.

"I don't fucking like Trafalgar."

"You better fucking not." Kid replied as he drank some more.

"You know what• It's way too early for you to drink at fucking 12 in the morning. Give me the bottle." He said as he grabbed the bottle from his friend's hand, leaving it on the table next to them, despite his friend's whining.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Kid looked at his friend, who looked him back with a raised eyebrow.

"It's not my house."

The redhead got up and walked downstairs with a groan. "Lazy bastard."

After walking down the stairs, and walking through the living-room, he reached the door, opening it. He was met with an unusually large figure, taller even than himself, a male apparently in a black suit. Kid stood there, staring at him.

"Who the heck are you?"

"Are you Eustass Kid?" The man said in a really high-pitched voice, which made the redhead burst out laughing. The man simply stood there, with a dangerous spark in his eyes.

When the young man finally calmed down, he answered "Yea.. Yea that's me. You're some delivery guy or what?"

"Where is your friend?" The man said, in the same high voice, which made the redhead continue giggling for a bit, but then realized how suspicious the man actually was.

"He..'s out. On a date."

The man looked around the house, as much as he could see from the door, but didn't see any other presence. Kid now got serious.

"I asked who the fuck are-"

The man took out a cloth from his pocket, and pressed it on the younger man's lower face. Kid resisted, but pushing off a man at least three times his size wasn't such an easy task. Soon, everything became blurry, and his eyes slowly closed as an overwhelming feeling of tiredness took over his body, before he finally collapsed. The large man grabbed him, and simply left, as quietly as he came.

Several minutes had passed, and the blond was still upstairs at the balcony, and had started to wonder where the redhead was all this time, and why was it so quiet as well.

"Where the hell did he go.." he got up, walking downstairs. He took a look around from the stairs, but no other presence than his own could be noticed.

"Kid?"

No answer.

He walked through the living room as he went towards the door, opening it, and taking a look outside. Nothing unusual. He closed it back, and thought about checking the kitchen, once he accidentally stepped on something, barefoot as he was. He looked down, and was met with his friend's goggles. He stretched a hand down, picking them up.

"Kid! If this's some kind of joke it ain't funny!"

Again, he was met with no answer.

After pacing fast, in every room of the house, he was now sure his friend wasn't there. What the fuck happened?! Noone just disappears like that! After a few seconds, he gasped in realization. That man..the principal. He had threatened them, after they learnt the truth. Could he had.. While Kid didn't know..?

"..."

With panicked hands, he took his phone out, calling him.

 _ **" The number you have dialed, is invalid. Please check your-"**_

"What the hell?! Invalid?" He threw his phone away, sitting on the sofa with a very troubled face. He supported his forehead with one hand, thinking. Where the hell was Kid? He had seriously started to panic, once he heard some knockings on the door. Several of them, which scared him to the point of jumping from his seat. Was that..

He instinctively went to the kitchen, and grabbed a kitchen knife, just in case, as the knockings continued, persistently demanding his attention. He walked towards the door, and slowly opened it. However, he didn't except to see these three familiar faces.

"Trafalgar?"

Law raised his head up, as he was about to collapse from all the running, supporting himself up by hanging on Penguin's shoulder. He however noticed the knife the man was holding, and took a step back by instinct.

"W-Why are you.." he tried to speak, still panting.

Killer looked at his hand, and shook his head, throwing the knife away on the sofa.

"No..No that's nothing. Why are you here?"

"Where's Eustass?" The man with the dark shades was heard.

"I don't know! He was upstairs with me just a while ago! Then the doorbell rang, he went to answer, and now I can't find him!" The blond's voice was slightly higher, and more shaky than he intended it to be.

Law clenched his fists. " We came too late.."

The blond glared at him, realizing the man knew something. "Too late for what?!" That was when he finally said what was in his mind, seeing how Law was in the same state as him. "It's that guy, isn't it?! The principal!"

Law slowly nodded. He could see that Killer was outraged, but he tried to remain as calm as he could in this kind of a situation. If only he had his redhead friend's temper..

"Is he..Is he going to..?"

Law looked away. Even if the redhead hadn't heard him that day, he would probably hurt him either way. Because Donquixote Doflamingo was that kind of man, who simply wanted to hurt the raven-haired as long as he was alive. Even if that meant hurting innocent people, just as Kid was in this situation.

Suddenly, a loud tune made everyone jump out of their skin, and looked at each other. Soon, Law realized it was his own phone ringing, and took it out of his back pocket.

"Sorry..sorry." he searched a bit, and opened it, checking the caller ID.

However, the man's face suddenly turned dead pale.

"It's..Eustass.." he showed the screen to the other men.

The blond grabbed the phone, answering it quickly.

"Kid?! Where the hell are you?!"

Silence.

The blond's face seemed emotionless as he heard the person on the other line. After a while, he slowly opened his mouth.

"..don't fucking hurt him."

Law snapped, as he grabbed the phone back.

"You fucking scum!" He yelled furious, only to be answered by the familiar laugh he so much hated.

"Fuffufu! How was your running Law?"

"Fuck you! Where the hell is Eustass?!"

"You care about him? Just like you cared about Rosinante?" The man on the other line continued his chuckling.

"It's not your fucking business! And I fucking told you to never say his name again!" The other three men simply stood there, staring at the outraged raven-haired.

"Am I not allowed to even say my dear brother's name?" The reply came, in a tone that obviously stated the grin that was on the man's face.

"Don't call him your brother!"

"It was a terrible night.. wasn't it?" The man continued, as if he was talking to himself, therefore ignoring the outraged replies that were thrown at him. "Fuffufu. And you were only a poor brat. I bet you'll never even see that much blood again, even in your _doctor_ career."

Law clenched his fists, nails digging in the flesh. There were so many things that he wanted to spit at Doflamingo's face right now. Countless. But he knew that none of this would bring that man back. He was gone. **Gone.**

After what seemed like a terribly long pause, the young man finally calmed himself down with a deep inhale, and spoke.

"..What are you gonna do to him?"

The reply came instantly, despite the said long pause. "Hm? Him? Oh, Mister _Eustass?_ " Fuffufu, what indeed.."

 **Go cliffhangers (** **づ｡** **◕‿‿◕** **｡** **)** **づ**


End file.
